Blossoms Curse
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: The Sequel to The Curse Of Blossom. (You Must Read that first before this one.) It's been 6 years after the events of the last story, now Blossom is older and goes under a new name: Momoko. As well as her team. Momoko goes through an adventure to get back the 3 Kingdoms with Miyako and Kaoru. Crushes start developing. Can Momoko find her way out of evil? Pairs: Reds, Blues, Greens.
1. A New Day

**Blossoms Curse. ****Chapter 1: A New Day.**

* * *

**6 years later. Blossom's house in her bed sleeping when her sister Kasey jumps on her bed and shakes her to wake up. No POV.**

* * *

"WAKE UP BLOSSOM! WAKE UP!" Kasey yelled at her older sister Blossom who was now 14, and going on a new name: _**Momoko Sumi. **_ Blossom didn't like the new name her "NEW" mother gave her, but she just had to deal with it and not speak about her real mother: Becky or her real father: Brandon. Brandon was killed 6 years ago by a pack of demon wolves by Darkdy. It was hard to take in and Blossom...ahem I mean Momoko was not in a good mood at all.

"I'm getting up Kasey." Momoko said and Kasey runs downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning darling." Amy said to her daughter. "You can call me Mrs A Or Mrs Sumi. I don't care. Come on...get up its time for school. I got you this to wear." Amy said and picked out a long sleeve shirt with a pink sleeve pattern and a white t-shirt for it. Short jeans and brown boots. "You will enjoy your first day at school...and don't be shy." Amy left the room as Momoko looked at her clothes to wear.

Momoko was changed and had her backpack and was wearing her hero belt, walking downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs Sumi knew about Momoko's spells and weapons...but she tolerates it big time. Not mentioning a word about it. She hated those kinds of things. In fact New Townsvile practically hated those kinds of things, same with ACDC Town. If Momoko would use it at school or at home she would get in serious trouble with her mother and father. Kasey knew and didn't dare to use spells or weapons at school or in the house.

Amy was in her late 20s and had orange light hair that was long. She wore a brown shirt with red pants and pink heels and also she had dark brown eyes. She serves Momoko her breakfast. "It's bacon and eggs that made a smiley face, to cheer you up. Now eat and brush your teeth so I can take you to school at New Towns Mega High School."

Momoko looks at her breakfast and remembers her real mother serving her pink strawberry yogurt. Momoko squeezes her steel fork and bends it. Momoko throws her fork in anger and sobs.

After brushing her teeth Momoko and Kasey meet their mom Amy at the car. Amy drives Kasey and Momoko to the school. "Have fun you two!" Amy called out.

"We will!" Kasey yelled back and waves goodbye at her new mother Amy. Momoko goes to her first class and Kasey goes over to the elementary.

* * *

**Momokos 1st class-Science with 10 students. Time: 7:55 A.M.**

* * *

Momoko takes a seat by a window, and sees two girls sitting next to each other in the middle of the class.  
One was wearing a purple dress and the other a red dress. They were talking loud and making Momoko's head hurt.

"Oh hello there new student. My name is Himeko Morbucks and I am a rich person." The girl in the purple dress said. "As you can tell from my jewelry on my dress." Himeko had poofy brown hair.  
"I'm Yai Platz and I am also a rich person, I'm from Megavile aka ACDC Town." The girl in the red dress said.  
"I'm best friends with Himeko." Yai had brown eyes and dark blonde hair that was in pigtails but were braided.

Momoko just nods back at them as more students come in. One in a gray jacket covering their face sits in the way back, the others behind the person were Momoko's childhood friends, Bubbles and Buttercup.  
Bubbles went on a new name: Miyako. Miyako's hair was the same. Miyako wore a long sleeve white t-shirt with a blue tie and small black shoes and a blue skirt with a brown shoulder backpack. She had her PPGZ hero belt on.

Buttercup also did went on a new name: Kaoru. Her hair was a ravenish shape and it was a white light purple. Kaoru wore a yellow shirt with orange braces her for wrists and she wore green cameo shorts with green shoes. She had her hero belt on.

Now there was six kids, four more to go. The four enter in just as the bell rings. They were boys. Momoko saw that one of them she knew from her childhood: Randy. He sits behind Momoko. Momoko seemed pleased to see him. The other students Momoko did reconize as well, but only the two.  
_**"**_**Brick and Lan. Who was this other person? He had to be new here."** Momoko thought.

Brick sits in the way back in Momoko's row and Lan sits in the way back also but in the middle row. The other kid was sitting in the front and had black hair and brown eyes. He looked 15. The class door shuts and it is the teacher.

"Welcome class." The man said. "My name is Lord Wily...but you will call me Mr King. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The class responds. Mr King had a brown cloak with orange for his sleeves and dark brown boots with a skull cane. Himeko and Yai were scared of this man. His right eye was missing.

"I hope he is a nice man." Yai whispers to her friend Himeko.

"You got that right Sister." Himeko whispered back to Yai.

"Alright class...these are the rules. There will be no eating, no drinking, no violence, no passing notes in class cause if you do, I will have you read it in front of the entire classroom. Now where was I?...ah yes. No foul words in this class, and no leaving this class for the restroom unless it is an emergency. If it is not...then you can hold it in or just do it in here...so if you want to go...then you must ask me about it in an emergency form. Now I will explain what classes there are...Five periods." He writes them on the board.  
"I know there isn't a lot of kids here in this high school crossover. Most of them are in New Townsvile school and ACDC Town School. But we will still be having classes and everything here."

_**1st Class: Science with Mr King, Math with Ms Mari. History with Mr Blanca. Time: 8:00AM-9:00AM**_  
_**2nd Class: Gym With Mr Tod, Math With Ms. Mari, Animal Science Mr King. Time: 9:15AM-10:15AM  
3rd Class: Math With Ms Mari, Gym with Mr Tod, Library with Ms Keane. Time: 10:15AM-11:00AM  
Lunch: 11:15AM-12:30PM.  
4th Class: Gym With Mr Tod, English writing with Ms Keane, Animal Science with Ms Mari and Ms Keane. Time: 12:45PM-1:30.  
**__**5th Class: Home Room Time: 1:45PM-3:00PM**_

"Ms Mari and Ms Keane will be doing the home rooms...anyone from New Townsvile will go to Ms Keane and anyone from ACDC Town will go with Ms Mari, anyone not from any of those cities will get your slip from the office to tell you who you are with. Now I will call the new students up and you will tell us your name and what you like. Who wants to go first?"

Miyako got up and walked to the front of the class. "Hello everyone...my name is Miyako Gotokuji."

All: Hello Miyako.

"I like to color and I love animals." Miyako said with a smile.

"Ok nice...next!" Mr King calls and is sitting in his desk as Kaoru goes up.

"My name is Kaoru Matsubara and I like sports."

"Well I'm sure you will be happy to know this Kaoru...we have a sports for girls here...and I'm sure you will do good in it." Mr King says to her.

"Yes sir." Kaoru nods and Momoko goes up next.

"My...n-n-name...is Momoko Sumi." She stammers as she sees the person in the grey hoodie...it was a she and Momoko was shaking in fear. It was Berserk...her cousin...Momoko swallows and continues, "And...I...l-l-like...sweets." She says and quickly goes to her desk and puts her head down.

"Ok...well now who is next?" Mr King asks as the boy with black hair and brown eyes steps up.

"My name is Mike Kores and I like to play games." He says.

"Nice to meet you Mike." Mr King said and shakes his hands. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No sir...I moved here from...far away. My mother sent me here for a better education." He replies to Mr King.

"How nice, I'm sure you will love it here. Now where are you living now?"

"New Townsvile sir." He answers and sits at his desk.

"Three more." Mr King says and checks off names on his paper. Lan goes up next, he was wearing a orange shirt with white long sleeves with his hero belt on and black shorts with yellow lines on the side and orange skate shoes.

"My name is Lan Hikari and I like to act funny." He smiles and waves.

"Ok Lan...just make sure you do not...break my lab today."

"Yes sir." Lan salutes and walks back to his desk. Brick steps and goes over to the front of the class. He was wearing a red cap with a red jacket and had his hero belt on, he had black pants and red shoes, his hair was short and spiky. His red eyes were not glowing, signaling he was not using his power eye Redroso. "I am Brick Jojo and I like to hang out with my friends and also picking on some people." Brick goes back to his seat.

"Before we get to the last person...I need to tell you something...There is this man in New Townsvile named Professor Utonium. I would like if you people would see him and tell him you're in my science class. Now the last person please introduce yourself."

Berserk in the grey jacket walks slowly with her head down to the front of the class. She takes of her hoodie revealing her red eyes and long orange hair with a red ribbon on it. Miyako and Kaoru gasp and Momoko doesn't look up. "My name is Berserk Sumi."

Momoko's eyes widen, _**"****How did she know about my last name changing!?" ** _She thought in fear.

"Are you related to Momoko?" Asked Mr King.

"Yes I am...we are cousins." She answered with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure you two will get along well." He was so wrong about that.

"Oh we will Mr King." Berserk said in happy tone and smiles. She was faking this happy mood. Berserk walks back to her seat and removes her jacket. She was wearing a black top with white socks and black shoes with a red skirt and her villain belt. It was the letter P and it was red and black.

Momoko was gonna have a horrible school year with her cousin Berserk around.


	2. The New Ace And Cody

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 2: The New Ace & Cody.**

* * *

**In Ms Mari's 1st class, math. (Iris, Boomer, Chaud, Butch, Geo, Miko, Luna, Ace, Cody, Maylu) Students.**

* * *

"Ok so I see that everyone is here new except for Luna and Miko. Well I would like the new kids to please come up to the front of the class and tell us about yourself. Lets start with the girls." Ms Mari said and sits in her teacher desk as Maylu walks up. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black streak going down in the middle with green sleeves and a pink skirt with black leggings and red shoes. Her eyes were brown as she will not activate Stormayce in school. She also had her MPGZ hero belt on her.

"Hello. My name is Meriu Sakurai." Maylu's new name was now _**Meriu Sakurai.**_

"Hello Meriu." The calls says.

"I like to draw and shop and I love animals." Maylu smiles and goes back to her desk as Iris gets up.

"Ok next." Ms Mari calls and scratches names off on her paper.

Iris also went on a new name: _**Airisu Exe.**_

"My name is Airisu Exe and I like to read and enjoy sweets." She says and walks back to her seat. Iris wore the same thing as she did when she was little. A pink dress shirt with white long sleeves with a white skirt that went to her knees and black leggings and black shoes. She also had her MPGZ hero belt on.

Ace goes up next. "I am Ace and I like to read." Ace had completely changed, he now had pale skin and was wearing a green shirt with a yellow star on it and had on black pants with black shoes, his hair was a very dark black and it was wavy. Darksenter changed him to fit in with the new Cody and Bricks older Brother Bricen. Ace had on his black gloves and his Dark Warrior Z Boys villain belt on.

"Ok, Cody?" Ms Mari calls Cody and he steps up.

"My name is Cody and I like girls." He says and winks at Maylu. Cody had also changed in looks, his eyes were a darker blue and his blonde hair got darker, he was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow clip for his collar to cover his mouth, black pants and the DWZB belt.

"Looser." Butch coughs. Cody goes back to his seat and glares at Maylu. After everyone was done presenting themselves to the class, they had some math work to do.

"If you do not complete my the end of day...you will get a zero...I will not tolerate laziness...and if any of you do it very often here...I will send you to the office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Mari." The class responds.

"Good. Now if I come back here and I see you guys sleeping?...you in big trouble." Ms Mari goes out the door to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge. Ms Mari has dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue dress with a pink chest shirt.

* * *

**_*Lunch Time*_**

* * *

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were sitting in the cafeteria together with Airisu, Meiru and Misora **_(Sonia's new name)_** they were eating sandwiches. They were talking about The Rrbz and Mrbz. They spot the Power Punks.

"This school is going to be great right girls?" Brat asks her teammates. Brat was wearing a black undershirt with her blue jacket over it and had long pigtails and she also had a black skirt with her villain belt on. It was a dark blue compact with black as the belt color. She also wore small socks to impress some boys, Cody mostly, with her smooth legs. She had black shoes.

"Yes it sure will." Brute says and was wearing a dark green and black striped T-shirt with black pants and was wearing green spiked braces for her wrists and black boots. Her villain belt showed.

"We will show the people here that we rule this school!" Berserk smirks evilly. She runs to the school with the punks and the PPGZ, MPGZ become suspicious on why they ran to the school when they just got to lunch. Airisu knew something was wrong and decided to go to the school with Meiru and Misora.

The MPGZ arrive to a scene with the punks bullying Momoko's little sister who was now 11. This was all dejavu right now. But this time the punks were being more aggressive towards Kasey.

"Where is the money cousin?" Berserk said grabbing her collar and shoving her into a closed locker.

"I have it! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Kasey throws her lunch money out. $10.

"Thank you." Berserk said and picks it up and lets go of Kasey and Brat and Brute are going to beat her. Just in time the MPGZ get on them. Meiru tackles Brat and starts slapping her. Misora grabs Brute and chokes her.  
Airisu looks at Berserk. "Give her the money back now!"

"Or what?" Berserk taunted and sticks her tongue out. Airisu gets closer to Berserk and takes the money quickly and kicks her in the back of the head. Berserk falls knocked out. "That." Airisu said and went to Kasey, "Here you are." Kasey gets her money back.

"Thank you Iris." Kasey said and puts her money in her pocket.

"Call me Airisu in school and Iris when I'm in hero form." Airisu pats Kasey's head and smiles. "Now go off to lunch." Kasey runs out to lunch. The power Punks were standing and a little disoriented.

"They are back up." Meriu said and is side by side Airisu and Misora.

"I see they want more." Misora pops her knuckles.

"You're damn right!" Brute yells

"What is going on here girls?" Tia walks into the scene. "Is there a problem here?"

"No Tia...nothing wrong." Berserk lies and smirks.

"I better not catch you using your powers...that goes to all of you." Tia walks away.

"You're lucky this time Mega girls but next time...you will get a beating." Berserk eyes glow and she walks away with Brute and Brat.

"Come on Meiru and Misora, lets get back to lunch." Airisu says and walks to the cafeteria with her team.

"So Kasey it happened again?" Momoko asked.

"Yes. But this time they were more aggressive." Kasey tells her older sister.

"They got away before we could do some damage on them." Misora says.

"Well at least you saved Kasey." Momoko said and drinks her milk and finishes eating. "See you in class." Momoko went back to the school.

* * *

**With The RRBZ & MRBZ eating lunch.**

* * *

All six boys were sitting down eating lunch. Chaud Blaze went under a new name: **Enzan. **He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red jacket and cameo pants with black shoes. He also had his MRBZ Belt on.

Geo also went under a new name: **Subaru. **He wore a green jacket track shirt with black gloves and dark green shorts with his MRBZ Belt, and black shoes and socks.

Lan had also changed his name: **Netto.**

Boomer wore the same as Brick did but it was Blue, Butch also but it was Green. The RRBZ had no reasons to change their names. Four girls came up to the boys, two of them looked like seniors about 18 and the others 14. Yai, Himeko, Miko Morbucks and Luna Platz.

"Hello boys...we are the rich princesses of this school and you will treat us like royalty." Luna said.

"Aren't you sisters with Yai?" Netto asks.

"Yes I am." Luna replied.

"We just came to say hi." Himeko states.

"And we also got news...we don't go to school for 5 days...we go on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Luna says winking at Geo.

Now Luna likes Geo, Miko likes Butch, Yai likes Chaud and Himeko likes Brick. They think they will win their hearts with there money and richfullness.

"See you in class." Miko said and walks away with her young sister Himeko.

"I'm gonna go meet with them...bye boys." Yai and Luna both ran to catch up with Himeko and Miko.

"What annoying girls." Chaud says.

"Got that right." Brick states and finishes eating as the bell rings for the end of lunch. "See you around guys." Brick walks back to the school as the bell rings for 4th period.

* * *

**After School.**

* * *

The PPGZ went to go visit Professor Utonium after school. They enter in the lab. Same with MPGZ at ACDC Town lab visiting Lord Wily.

"Hello girls...how was school?" Professor asks them holding the robotic dog Peach.

"Arf Arf." Peach barks.

"It was ok." Kaoru says and jumps on the couch and clicks on the news channel on the TV.

"Hey girls...we made you some cookies." The Professor's son, Ken says and has a plate of cookies.

"AH YES!" Momoko cheers and grabs a handful.

"Hey Momoko share please." Ken says and Momoko puts back 3 cookies on the plate and sits back down and eats her 2 cookies she has. Miyako and Kaoru got there cookies next.

"Thank you Ken for the cookies." Miyako said with a smile, closing her eyes.

"You're welcome." Ken replied with a smile.

* * *

**At Mojo's New Home.**

* * *

Mojo just moved in his new home, Darksenter told the Dark Warrior Z Boys to stay with Mojo. Darksenter had Bricen, Cody and Ace to take care of Mojo and live there with him. Darksenter still lives at Silorece and Berserk as well too. Berserk has a crush on Bricen, Cody has a crush on Brat and Brute has a crush on Ace.

"Take good care of Mojo boys." Darksenter tells the Dark Warrior Z Boys.

"We will mam." Bricen told her crossing his arms.

"And we will destroy the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!" Cody screams.

"You can count on us." Ace said and smirks.

"Good...Mojo will be helping out as well...make sure you do a good job Mojo with your robotic creations." The Dark Queen told the monkey.

"Yes mam, Mojo." Mojo said and was working on a robotic arm rocket launcher for himself.

Darksenter takes a deep breath, "I sense...a return...someone...is coming back here...I'll take a visit with her." She dissapears into darkness.

"What?" Bricen was confused.

"Maybe she means an evil person is coming back?" Cody questions.

"Well I don't know...it seems she would have told us about this evil person and not just leave without telling us." Ace thinks.

"Ah well that doesn't matter, if its a hero...then Darksenter will deal with her." Bricen tells his teammates.

"We shall keep in contact with Darksenter as the years go by, Mojo." The monkey says and keeps working on his rocket launcher arm.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Mojo...when will you ever build something that actually works?**


	3. A Magician Girl's Investigation

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 3: A Magician Girl's Investigation.**

* * *

Up In The Air at Midnight Time with dark clouds, The Magician Girl was flying in a dark blue magic jet, finding her way back to New Townsvile after leaving for 4 years. "All systems go...and dark skies with a chance of heavy rainfall and thunderstorms...not a problem for you _**Darkia **_not at all." The Magician Girl said to herself. Her name is **_Darkia_ **but others call her by: _**Dark Magician Girl.** _But before she could go back to New Townsvile, she was going to investigate Veliyone and Silorece.

"Jet...go in autopilot." Darkia commands her jet and it replies, "Yes Darkia. Autopilot on." A ding is heard and Darkia leaves into her small room and changes into her Knights armor. She gets back and sits back in the pilot and turns off Autopilot. "Alright...Veliyone here I come." The Jet lands inside the destroyed city of Velly. Darkia leaves her jet and walks around. She enters the cemetary and looks for Becky's grave. She finds it and rubs off the dust. Darkia reads the tombstone, "Here lies the great mother and Queen, Becky...you will be remembered with Cherrion in Heaven."

Darkia opens the casket and sees Becky...now the King and Queen's bodies do not decompose...but they remain as a human being...but dead. Darkia looks at her wounds that is dried blood and sees her heart is missing. "What the hell?" She looks closer. "That is odd."

"Indeed it is." Darkia gasps and turns around to face Darksenter.

"I remember you...you were the one who killed Becky, the Queen Of Veliyone...you're her twin sister!" Darkia grabs her sword.

Darksenters eyes glowed, "It's good that you remember me." Darksenter walks around Darkia.

"Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I didn't become Queen of Veliyone. That's why...Darkia...you do not belong here...go back to where you came from...and you won't get hurt." Darksenter turns around and walks away.

"Where is Becky's heart!?" Dark Magician Girl. Darksenter stops walking and turns to Darkia.

"Her heart is sealed in a jar at my Kingdom...and no one will get it from me." Darksenter flies off. Darkia then goes back to her jet and flies to New Townsvile.

* * *

**At Momoko's House, Wednesday Morning. **

* * *

Momoko awoke from her slumber and had nightmares of her real mother Becky dieing from Darksenter when Momoko was a little girl. Momoko is still haunted by Darksenter and now her own cousin Berserk. She went downstairs to see Kasey and her new mom Ms Amy eating breakfast at the dinner table.

"Morning dear...how did you sleep?" Amy asks her. Momoko doesn't answer and sits down and gets a piece of candy. Ms Amy was now a little mad at Momoko.

"Momoko...answer me when I am talking to you!" She yelled and slams her hand down on the table. Making Kasey and Momoko jump back a little in their seats.

"I'm...s-s-sorry." Momoko stutters and shakes and drops her candy onto the floor.

"What did I tell you about eating sweets...you're going to get cavities and you might suffer from obesity and even diabetes. So stop it now!" Amy yells again.

"But...I-I-I Love them...I have a sweet tooth just like my mom." Momoko says softly.

"What did I say about talking about your real mother!?" Amy gets up and slaps Momoko in the face.

"MOM!" Kasey screams and runs upstairs.

"You listen to me now...you understand me?" Amy was furious with Momoko that the way shes been acting towards her.

"Yes mam." Momoko replies to her foster mom and walks upstairs slowly. Amy was crossing her arms.

"No sweets you hear me!?"

"Yes." Momoko said but she didn't care. She loved sweets and she was going to eat as many as she wanted to.

Momoko went to her room and locks the door...she planned on visiting her mothers grave tonight. She always does at midnight and Amy gets really mad. Amy didn't care about Momoko's dead mother. Momoko goes to sleep.

* * *

**In ACDC Town In Lord Wily's Lab.**

* * *

The Professor of ACDC Town: Lord Wily, was in his lab with the MPGZ and MRBZ.

"Well I'm glad you're liking it here." Lord Wily said and got a cup of coffee.

"It's really nice here in ACDC Town." Maylu said with a smile.

"Yea...but it's not nice that I have to be in Ms Mari's 2nd period class." Lan groaned.

"Oh hush it." Maylu replied to him and rolls her eyes.

"So Lord Wily how are you and Professor Utonium?" Asked Iris sipping tea.

"We are doing good...we plan on making a weapon to counter the evil Monkey's attack."

**A/N:(Yes Mojo goes to ACDC Town for a week. Maybe there be a "Mojo" Over at ACDC Town. mmmmm got to think on that one.)**

"I'm sure that will be great." Chaud looks out the window lab. "It's a little windy out."

"Sure is Chaud." Iris goes over to the window. "And it's nice and sunny out too." Iris giggles and looks at Chaud, who looks at her. They both smile at each other.

Geo and Sonia were looking at there compact. "Guys...it's Mojo again." Geo says.

"Time to transform." Sonia goes outside and transforms into her hero outfit. Iris and Maylu transform also, they have the same as Sonia but Iris is pink and Maylu is light blue. The MRBZ had the same also but instead of a skirt, they had black pants with black boots and instead MPGZ on the back they had MRBZ with there hero belts on.. Chaud's weapon was a cyber red sword, Geo was a hand cyber gun, and Lan uses two daggers that are cyberish, Geo had a bat weapon. The team flies to the location where Mojo was using his rocket launcher at the park.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mojo laughs. The MPGZ & MRBZ charge him. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, MOJO!" The Monkey yells.

* * *

**Dark Magician Girl arrives in New Townsvile.**

* * *

Darkia aka Dark Magician Girl finally arrived in New Townsvile, she was exhausted of the long flight...and she just wanted to sleep. As she walks out of her jet, people gasp at the sight of her. They were surprised to see the magic girl back in New Townsvile. She was wearing her knights armor. Although New Townsvile doesn't appeal to the swords/magics they approved of Dark Magician Girl and even the PowerPuff Girls Z.

Some people didn't like Darkia or the PPGZ because they think that these heroes brought evil with them and that puts fear into there hearts. But they had more supporters. Darkia walks slowly to a hotel as she has not moved here fully. She and her "Lover", Dark Magician plan on moving to New Townsvile in the forest where they can magically build a mansion to live in but right now Darkia needed a place to rest. She yawns and then flies to the forest where she makes a small house and only makes 1 room and that is for her sleep. She drags herself and gets under the covers and sleeps. *RING RING!* Her magician phone rings. She moans and tiredness and does not answer, but a voice mail. "I'm sorry but Darkia is not here right now, try calling again later! Bye!" She made that voice mail when she first got her magic phone. She sleeps soundly.

* * *

**At Brick's house.**

* * *

"Mom...have you maybe wonder that Bricen dosen't come by to hurt us?" Bola's son asks her.

"Well dear...maybe he just left us behind in his mind...that is a good thing you know...I don't want him to hurt you." Bola is reading a book.

"Well I'm glad he does." Brick sits next to his mother and removes his cap.

"You know son...you shouldn't wear your cap...it can mess up your hair."

"Mom...your the one who gave me this cap on my 14 birthday...it's my good luck charm and it also reminds me that you are with me." Brick lays his head on his mom's shoulder.

"I know dear...that is why I love you...you are a sweet boy...and stay that way for mom." Bola kisses his cheek and continues reading.

"Love you."

"Love you too Brick."

* * *

**Later that day. Mojo's House.**

* * *

"Why can't Mojo win!?" Mojo complains after his loss against the MPGZ and MRBZ. "Does little twerps...I will get them!"

"Calm down monkey brain." Bricen says and steps out of the shadows along with Cody and Ace.

"Yea dude...looks like your eyes are gonna pop out of your head." Cody says.

"You don't understand! Mojo will get revenge on them!" Mojo yells.

"Stop yelling monkey." Ace crosses his arms.

"Whats the monkey up to now?" Berserk walks in with her team, Brat and Brute.

"Ah hello Power Punks." Cody greets them.

"Hello Warrior Z Boys." Brat greets them. Cody was staring at her legs. "What are you looking at perv?" Brat elbows Cody and giggles at him.

"Ow...careful with my ribs yo." Cody rubs his ribs.

"So Mojo...what's your next idea?" Berserk asks.

"I...don't know...but I plan on attacking New Townsvile once you all go to school tomorrow...is your mother taking you?"

"Yes Mojo...Darksenter is taking us."

"Good...then that means I have time for my next plan, Mojo!" Mojo eats a banana to help him think.

"While he comes up with a plan...we got a Magician Girl to meet up with." Berserk smirks.

"We plan to meet her right before school in the morning." Bricen smirks.

"Good." Mojo works on another plan for his next attack.

* * *

**A/N: Looks Like DMG will have her hands full in the morning. ****REVIEW! AND HOPE YOU ALL LIKED CHAPTER 3!**


	4. New Team Name And A Warm Welcome

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 4: New Team Name And A Warm Welcome.**

**The Next day in the Morning Dark Magician Girl gets up and gets ready for school.**

* * *

Dark Magician Girl had her school uniform on. It was a pink shirt with a blue tie and she had white socks and brown shoes with a blue skirt. She was about to exit her small home when the DWZB jump in front her. "Morning girl." Bricen says.

"WHO ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Yelled Darkia.

"We are the RowdyRude Boys Z now...we no longer the Dark Warrior Z Boys." Cody says.

"We came to give you a warm welcome back in New Townsvile." Ace said and slams his knee in her stomach, Cody pushes Darkia down and starts punching her. Her noes bleeds and lip. Bricen crosses his arms as Cody and Ace do all the work. They kick Darkia and punch her. They hold Darkia and Bricen kneels to her face and touches her face. He licks the blood of her face.

"Well girl...It seems you are powerless without your wand...we are just simply getting rid of people like you...you don't belong here in New Townsvile." Bricen said and snaps her wand in half and drops them to the floor with a thud. "We boys are clearly doing a favor, and I'm sorry you don't appreciate it." Bricen kisses her cheek and stands up and looks over Dark Magician Girl, crossing his arms and laughs before he gets zapped by a dark spell. Bricen goes flying face first into the wall of Darkia's small house.

"Dude we should go!" Cody scream and lets go of Dark Magician Girl and runs out and flies off.

"Coming!" Before Ace flew off he stabs Darkia in the hip with a knife and she screams in pain as Ace kicks her in the head. He flies off.

Bricen falls to the ground motionless, as Darkia pulls the knife out of her body with a groan in pain. She shakes and touches her wound. Dark Magician Girl looks at the door and sees her Master Darkalas aka Dark Magician.

"Master." Darkia whispers.

"I'm here." Darkalas picks up Darkia and heads out. Bricen wakes up and sees Darkia is gone.

"Ah well...we will show her next time." Bricen dissapears in darkness.

* * *

**At School.**

* * *

The class were reading books as Mr King was not here today so they had a sub. The sub let the kids read or talk quietly. Yai and Himeko were the only ones talking as the rest of the group reads. Even Berserk was reading...a book her mother made about the Death Of Becky. Brick was sleeping on his desk, Netto was too.

"Sir may I go use the restroom?" Berserk asks the sub and he says yes. Berserk puts her book down and walks out of the class and into the girls bathroom, she didn't need to go to the restroom but she was meeting with Brat and Brute.

"Hi Berserk, so what's our plan?" Brat asks the redhead.

"When Mojo calls us we will go. That will be in about 10 seconds." The leader of the Punks said.

"Ah ok." Brute drinks some water from the fountain. The belts of the Power Punks beep and glow.

"Come on girls...lets go." Berserk runs out of the school with Brat and Brute to go and cause trouble in New Townsvile, but befor that they needed to transform.

* * *

**Back in 1st period class.**

* * *

The PPGZ's belts go off and they gasp and look at each other. They raise there hands to leave and the teacher tells them they can go to the bathroom.

"Ok what is it this time?" Asked Kaoru. Momoko opens her compact and sees Ken on the screen.

"Hey there is trouble in New Townsvile up in the sky...the Power Punks are attacking along with the Rowdy Rudes. They are attacking planes. Get up there now!"

"Right on it Ken." Momoko said.

"Time to transform." Said Miyako.

"Alright then lets do this!" Yelled Kaoru. The girls then transform up on the roof so no one would see them.

**"BLOSSOM!"**

**"BUBBLES!"**

**"BUTTERCUP!"**

**"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"**

* * *

**After transforming the girls then fly to the sky to meet the Punks and the Rudes. They notice the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z were also transformed and flying below them.**

* * *

"Ah look...its the Puffs." Brat said and is in mid air standing with her team mates. "We should blast them off to space!"

"No...we stick to the original plan." Berserk corrected Brat while crossing her arms. The Puffs meet with the Punks for confronting.

"Why are you attacking planes in the sky!?" Yelled Kaoru getting ready to smash someone's face in her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Cause we feel like it!" Brute yells grinding her teeth.

"Leave me and Blossom." Berserk announced staring at Blossom.

"Ok!" Brat flies away as Brute follows her, Bubbles and Buttercup do the same. Now Blossom was alone with her evil cousin Berserk.

"Hello Blossom...or should I say Momoko. We know its you in school...don't dare to show yourself as someone else. It sickens me." Berserk said and spits. "Anyways cousin I decided I do not want to bring harm to you." Berserk floats forward to Blossom and puts her hand out. "Shake it and I promise I won't hurt you. I love you, you are family...you're apart of me." Blossom looks at Berserk and slowly grabs her hand and shakes it. "See?" Berserk smirks and squeezes Blossom's hand and it snaps.

"AHHHHHH!" Blossom screams and looks into Berserk's eyes. Berserk unleashes Redroso and Blossom looked into it. The other members of the PPGZ heard a scream from their leader.

"We got to go now." Brute yawns.

"What!?" Buttercup balls her fists and growls. "Then why are we here!?"

"We're sorry...maybe next time." Brat flies off with Brute.

"We go to go and see if Momoko is ok." Bubbles flies to where they heard their leaders scream. The RRBZ didn't even see the RowdyRude Boys Z and they too heard Blossom's scream. They fly to where they heard her scream.

Blossom was in an alley screaming and crying. What she saw in the vision of Redroso was her mother dying in front of her...and she still is seeing it now. Her eyes are closed and tears flowing down her cheek...Blossom was also spitting blood out of her mouth.  
Buttercup, Bubbles and the RRBZ fly down to her. Buttercup and Bubbles as well as Boomer and Butch were confused...but Brick knew what happened as he as been under Redroso before by his own brother, Bricen.

"What is wrong!?" Bubbles shrieked and grasps her face and eyes widen.

"I got an idea." Brick said and removes his cap and kneels down to Blossom as she screams for her mother and starts kicking and hitting the ground with her eyes still closed. "Hold her down." Brick orders his team and they hold Blossom down. Bubbles and Buttercup look on and gasp. Butch and Boomer gasp also.

Brick just kissed Blossom on the lips. She slaps Brick as she thinks she is getting hurt. She muffle screams into Brick's kiss and she then calms down and passes out. Brick sucks out the blood from her mouth as it starts to form into poison.

"Go back to school...I'll meet you guys there." Brick said to Boomer and Butch and they nod and go back to school with Bubbles and Buttercup. Brick carries a passed out Blossom and she is still in her PPGZ form. He flies to her house and kicks open her door and goes upstairs to her room and lays on her on her bed. Brick then left her house and changed back into his school clothes and went back to school.

* * *

**2 Hours Later. Blossom/Momoko awakes.**

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and saw that she was in her Hero form and that she was in her bed. She didn't remembered what happened 2 hours ago but she didn't care...she just wanted to know why she was in her Hero form and in bed. Just then her door opens and it was Amy on the her phone talking with the principal.

"I don't know where Momoko is at...she isn't here." Amy said and Blossom's eyes widen. She sneaks into her closet and changes back to her school clothes and stays in her closet, hiding from her foster mom. "I just don't know...I haven't seen her, did you check the school?"

"Yes mam we did and we couldn't find Momoko anywhere...Miyako and Kaoru didn't know either." The principal said.

"Ok...I'll make sure she isn't at home." Amy hangs up and looks under the bed as Momoko peeks through the peep hole in the closet. She gasps as her foster mom is walking towards the closet. She opens it and sees nothing...Momoko quickly covered herself with clothes. Amy closes the door and walks out of Momoko's room. Momoko gets out of the closet and opens her window and jumps down. She runs back to school, but she was feeling a little odd...her stomach was hurting and her eyes were starting to get blurry...her hearing begins to fade out and she hears dark whispers.

"I Will Kill You." Said the dark whisper lady over and over again. Momoko puts her hands over her ears and moans in pain as her head throbs. She goes to her knees and eyes are getting sickly red. She hears a person walking to her with blue boots.

"Need help Momoko?" Asked the girl...she puts her hand out and Momoko looks up, It was Dark Magician Girl, covered in bandages from her encounter with the Rowdy Rudes. Momoko takes her hand and no longer hears the whispers and her head no longer throbs and her ears no longer ring with the echoes of the dark whisper lady saying I will kill you over and over. Her eyes were no long sickly red. "Everything ok Momoko?" The Magician Girl asks her.

"I'm...fine Darkia...what are you doing back in New Townsvile?" The redhead asked her rubbing her eyes and head. "Say...why are you bandaged?"

"I got attacked by the Rowdy Rudes." Darkia said.

"Rowdy who?" Momoko questioned and tilts her head to the side.

"The Dark Warrior Z Boys. Bricen, Cody and Ace." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Oh...they changed their team name? How come?"

"I don't know...but all I know is...they don't tolerate heroes at all...they gave me a warm welcome...or should I say a beating welcome. You Power Puffs better watch your backs." Dark Magician Girl said and walks off.

"Wait!" Momoko yells.

"What is it Momoko?" Darkia turns around.

"Are you going to be in school?" Momoko asked.

"Yes...once I get healed...I promise...I will keep an eye out on those Rowdy Rudes...they are up to no good...like I said...Power Puff Girls Z...watch your backs." Darkia said one more time and flies off.

"I will Dark Magician Girl...I will watch my back." Momoko said and fixes her bow in her head and walks back to the school.


	5. A Red Rude Love

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 5: A Red Rude Love.**

* * *

**After School At Kaoru's House.**

* * *

Kaoru got back from home after school, she had no homework and she throws her backpack onto the floor of her room and lays down on her bed with arms behind her back, she was hanging out with Butch, Sonia and Geo during lunch. Butch seemed to be acting strange...but Kaoru couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed that Sonia was changing also, but in a good way. Sonia was becoming more of a "Buttercup" to the MPGZ. Her attitude was changing to be more aggressive like Kaoru's. Geo seemed the same. Butch however seemed to be changing in a bad way, but Kaoru decided to forget about it. Since he wasn't in most of the same classes as her except Gym. Kaoru puts her green cap over her eyes and sleeps.

"Kaoru!" Her father yelled out and stormed into her room. Buttercup looks up and was a bit annoyed that she was interrupted in her sleep.

"What dad?" Her father didn't wear a shirt, mostly to show off his strong hot body to Bolly.

"We got some news to tell you...come downstairs into the living room, Dai and Bolly are sitting waiting on you." He tells her crossing his arms. Bersto shaved his beard off and now has short hair...a brown hair now.

"Ok dad...be down in a minute." Kaoru answered her father and he left and closed the door.

Kaoru comes downstairs. "What's the news?" She asks sitting down on a chair.

"It's about Dai." Said Bolly.

"Yea...I think your gonna love the news sis." Dai smiled.

"Ok go on." Kaoru said with tired eyes.

"I'm getting married to Miyu." Dai announced showing his wedding ring that was an emerald green fangs.

"WHAT!?" Kaoru jumped out of her chair and was shocked to hear the news. Her older brother was getting married to Miyu. The girl who was from ACDC Town who now owns antique store and can tell the future about a person, though it wasn't 100% accurate Miyu could tell almost anyone there future.

"When are you?" Kaoru asks her older brother.

"We haven't decided yet but we are thinking."

"Now...Dai may you excuse yourself so that me and Bersto talk to Kaoru?" Bolly asked standing up. She was wearing her Queens Outfit for some reason Kaoru didn't know why.

"Yes mom." Dai goes to his room and Bersto and Bolly get closer to their daughter.

"Honey...we been watching you...about your heroes stuff...you are doing well...and we are glad...but...you must take responsibility about this...do not let anyone know you are a Power Puff Girl Z...alright...we just can't think about you getting hurt when you are not in hero form...we just cant risk that." Bolly said and hugged her daughter Kaoru.

"Your mother is right Kaoru...you've done a wonderful job protecting others, the city and your friends...but you must take actions for actions...if you do a bad thing...you will be punished...if you break something because you are angry at someone or something and you're in PPGZ form...you will be punished...do you understand...we are not mad at you...we are greatly happy for your duties being a hero...but you must take responsibility...with great power Kaoru comes great responsibility. Remember that and you will go to great heights." Bersto said and walked to his room with Bolly.

Kaoru looked at her belt and smiled, "Sure thing...mom and dad." Kaoru goes to her room and sleeps.

* * *

**At Miyako's House.**

* * *

Miyako got the same speech by her own mother and dad. She happily agreed as she was a sweet girl. She was helping her grandma make tea in the kitchen. The door bell rings and Bubbles goes to the door. She opens it and it is Meiru. "Hi Meiru-chan!" Miyako yells and hugs her best friend.

"Hi Miyako-chan." Meiru walks in the mansion and sees Miyako's grandmother making tea.

"Oh Meiru-chan, you want to help make tea with me and my grandmother?" Miyako asks her best friend.

"Sure." She replied smiling and walks in the kitchen with Miyako.

"I'll be back, going to talk to Basra for a bit Bubbles." Said Ms G and walks into the living room.

"Okay grandma!" Miyako works on the tea with Meiru.

"Hi mom." Basra greeted her mother.

"Hi darling." Basra still has her metal arm but she's been hiding it since she moved to New Townsvile. Basra was ready to show her mother about her metal arm, it is covered by a her jacket.

"Okay...mom I have something to show you." Basra removes her jacket and Ms G sees her arm. A dark blue gray metal arm. She gasps.

"What happened?"

"It got cut off. So Baryon replaced my arm with a metal arm. I have to say, it makes me feel stronger and I like it a lot mom." Ms G feels her left metal arm.

"Oh...well that is nice of your husband."

"Don't tell anyone in New Townsvile." Basra told her mom.

"Okay I won't. Now lets go see how Miyako and her friend are doing on the tea." Ms G gets up and walks to the kitchen with her daughter Basra.

* * *

**At Mojo's House. Bricen's POV.**

* * *

I was cleaning dishes for the stupid Monkey Mojo, sure he is evil but he is clueless on what he is doing. Cody and Ace were sitting down watching TV. I take a deep sign and finally finish all 40 dishes. "This Monkey has to get this house reworked...its a dump!" I yell and slam a plate into the sink.

"Sure but at least we got a place to stay." Cody said.

"Have you seen Berserk latley?" Ace asks me.

"Not recently...she is all the way in Silorece aka the Dark Kingdom. Is she moving here or what?" I ask.

"I think so...at least that's what Brat told me." Cody said as I remove my cap and let my long orange hair out. It's in a ponytail. I sit with the guys and they are watching the News. It was the PPGZ and RRBZ on the news that happened this morning. I sign and turn the TV off. Those Rowdy Ruffs disgust me. Brick the most...he is my younger brother after all. I have not forgotten about him...or I mother. I clenched my fist in anger. Just because I don't talk to Brick or my mom dosen't mean I forgotten about them.

"So Bricen when do you want to get your brother?" Ace asks me.

"I don't know...but I will have a talk with him in school tomorrow."

"That's cool dude." Cody said and got up and got a soda from Mojo's dirty fridge.

"DO NOT EAT MY BANANA. MOJO!" We heard the monkey yell.

"WE WON'T!" Cody yelled back.

"GOOD, MOJO!" Monkey yelled back at Cody's response. Darksenter enters in with the Power Punks. I saw Cody blush at the sight of Brat's legs. Ace smiled at Brute. And I wink at Berserk, she blushes.

"Hello boys." Darksenter greeted us.

"Hi miss." Cody waved.

I took my black jacket off revealing my spiked collar and my spiked bracelet, with a black fingerless glove on my left hand. I wore a necklace with and had on a red tight shirt. I had on dark black tight pants and I had on my belt of the Rowdy Rudes.

Brute sits on Aces lap and chokes him. "How dare you look at my breasts!" She yelled. Brat and Cody laughed and I smirk and Berserk also.

Darksenter walks to me. "Hello Bricen...I see that you are very angry...on the inside...I can see your eyes...they bleed for revenge and thirst for blood...do you wish to follow my footsteps and to overcome the Blood Ceremony...and be the next ruler of the Dark Kingdom with my daughter as your Queen?"

I blushed when she said that...I didn't know what she meant my this "Blood Ceremony" but I was destined to find out...plus I get to go on a date with Berserk...she's so sexy.  
"Yes mam." I kneel before her. Luckily the others didn't hear...Darksenter spoke inside my head: _**"You will keep this a secret...do not tell your team members just yet...I know you are already an adult but Berserk is not...when she is 18 you may marry her. I know you love my daughter...take good care of her for me."**_

I nod. I get up and go over to Berserk. "So did she tell you?"

"Yes." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Good." Berserk kissed my cheek back. Darksenter left. The Power Punks did not leave with her. Brute and Ace were play fighting and Cody and Brat just look at them confused.

"Get off!" Brute shoves Ace down. "That will teach him."

"I'm sorry...your just a gorgeous girl." Ace said and smirked.

"Whatever." Brute walks away and goes outside.

"You should go after her." Cody said to Ace.

"Alright." Ace runs after Brute. The door slams behind him.

"So...what's next on the list of hurting your cosuin?" I ask Berserk while holding her hips.

"I don't know...maybe a knife...and maybe some fire...or just kicking her ass." Berserk giggles and wraps her arms around my neck and she kisses me on the lips. I return the kiss.

Brat and Cody were talking to each other but some drawings they did. I didn't quite hear but I was glad they didn't see me and Berserk making out.

Berserk and I went out for a walk and we saw the PPGZ flying. I smirked and looked my girlfriend. She nods and we both follow them. We can beat those three by ourselves...we didn't need Brat or Cody, Ace or Brute. With my power and Berserk's...no one can hurt us! We fly below them so they won't notice us...I was wondering where they were going...it seemed to me that they were going to the forest...why? I didn't care we were going to fight these girls and we will focus on Blossom. She is the one that's the most important of the girls...and she will die!

* * *

**A/N:End Of Chapter 5! Review and if you got any ideas for the small fight then feel free to give me ideas! I don't care if its a long idea or short just give them to me and I will see what I can do, also what do you want in ACDC Town afterwards...what can I do with in Megavile once the fight is over? Give me ideas! Hope you are liking the sequel.**


	6. Forest Fight

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 6: Forest Fight.**

* * *

**In The Forest with The PPGZ. Blossom's POV.**

* * *

Us three heroes of New Townsvile were spending time together at the Park. I got some sweets, Bubbles brought some tea and Buttercup brought some pork. We were having a friendly picnic in the Forest. The MPGZ Were also doing this but at ACDC Town's Forest.

"Can you pass the salt Bubbles?" Asked Buttercup.

"Sure." Bubbles passes the salt to her friend Buttercup. We were eating for about 20 minutes and talking and laughing when we see smoke. "Girls...this dosen't look good." I said to them as we get up and look at the smoke. I activate Pykiedas and I see a pink field and my eyes scan for anything that is moving. I see a fire, I look deeper into the forest and saw two people walking with fire in their hands. I inactivate Pykiedas and turn around to face Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Anything?" Buttercup asks me walking to my side.

"2 people...fire...I think they are not friendly."

"HERE THEY COME!" Bubbles screamed and uses a bubble thunder shield but the 2 go right through it. I gasp as I see them. Bricen and Berserk. What the heck were they doing here? I grab my yoyo and a saw blade appears with small fire on it and it spins.

"FIRE YOYO SPIN!" I yell and throw it at Bricen and Berserk. Bricen blocks the attack with a flame shield to protect my cousin. My yoyo returns back to me and I spin it around my hand.

"Is that all you got?" Berserk taunts me. Bubbles and Buttercup fly after them with there weapons in hand.

"NO DON'T!" I yell at them to stop. Bricen and Berserk leap over my teammates and summon a fire wall around them. They try to fly up but the fire also flew up and it was too fast for them. They were trapped around flames, leaving me with Bricen and Berserk. I had my knife in my pocket holder. My eyes glow and I was ready to fight them.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS DARN FIRE WALL!" Buttercup yelled slamming her hammer down and it hits the fire wall but it only goes through. Bubbles does the same with a bubble but it wasn't enough water to stop it.

Bricen and Berserk nod at each other and fly towards me. I get ready to block there attacks. I block Berserk's punch with my dagger and I block Bricen's kick with my yoyo. I leap away and summon dragonsafarice and I shoot it out at them. They jump out of they and kick me at the same time into the air. Berserk leaps and slams me down on the ground while Bricen punches me while I was in mid air and I hit a tree. A small tree branch impales my arm and I wince in pain and I quickly remove it and I heal it with Dragons Heart.

"Look...she's healing." Berserk pointed at me. I pant and I use dragonsafarice again and I fly at her. Bricen blocks my spell attack with another fire shield, protecting Berserk.

Berserk slides under Bricen and she kicks me in the jaw. I go flying into the sky but I catch myself and I float in the air looking down at Bubbles and Buttercup who saw me.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles scream while creating an open hole with her bubble rod with lightning. "Ok Buttercup jump through the hoop!" Buttercup nods and jumps through the hoop and lands on her feet with her piko piko hammer in one hand. Wow she's strong. Bricen and Berserk now focus her. "What about you Bubbles?"

"I'll be fine...just help Blossom now!" Bubbles said and sits and meditates in the middle of the flames. She started to sweat.

I land on a tree branch and focus on Bricen and aim my hand out as I use my spell again.  
"Aim." I said while Bricen was also using the spell. "FIRE!" I fire a stream of the spell and Berserk looks up and flies to it. I gasp as it hits her. She protected Bricen now. Berserk screams in pain and falls to the ground with a loud thud...she gets up and was now glowing with an red aura.

Buttercup hits Bricen in the head with a kick and she hits him in the face with her hammer glowing with energy.

I saw a blue light in the flames and it was Bubbles. Surrounded by electricity and her eyes were pure light blue glowing. A thunderbolt comes down and hits Bubbles and she screams with power. An electric field pushes thought the fire and it was gone. Bubbles got her rod and flies into the air and shoots out small bubble bombs.

"Oh shit." Bricen said and flies up in the sky and flies to Bubbles. Bubbles gasps and gets tackled.

"BUBBLES! NO!" I scream and try to fly to help her but Berserk grabs me.

"Where do you think your going cuz?" She said and pulls me back down and tries to stab with her knife. I block her attacks with my knife and yoyo. I saw Buttercup helping Bubbles. She does a power attack and Bubbles follows up. Their smashes hit Bricen and goes to the ground hard and makes a hole. He was panting.

"BRICEN!" Berserk screams and I cut her face and kick her away from me. Buttercup follows up with a spin of her hammer and it hits Berserk in the ribs. I heard a crack and Bubbles follows up and kicks Berserk with a amazement flexibility. Berserk's face slides on the ground and in the grass and she was motionless.

"Good job girls." I high five them.

"Awesome power Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"Thanks." Bubbles giggles. Bricen gets up and was very angry now.  
"You won't get away this time Puffs!" He picks up Berserk and flies off.

"Come on girls...let's finish that picnic." Buttercup said and we get out a new picnic basket.

* * *

**At ACDC Town. Miyu's POV in her antique shop with her older sister Tia.**

* * *

"It's great your getting married sis." Tia told me with a smile.

"Yea but I don't know when." I said looking down into my orb.

"Why not predict it?" Tia suggested me to try it. I did so. I see me and Dai in the ever green forest of New Townsvile. It looked like this was 5 days later. "It seems we are getting married at the New Townsvile forest in 5 days." I respond looking up at my sister.

"See? I knew you could do it." I smile. "Yea...your right." I giggle.

"Ok Miyu...I'm going to talk with mother about this...stay here." She said and left my shop and got on her motor bike. She puts on her helmet and looks at me. She waves bye and I wave bye back at her. She rides off home as the motorcycle rumbles fade out. I take a deep breath and walked to the old tables I had. "I should really remake these and sell them." I said and I heard my shop door open...I look back and I see no one. Very odd. "Must be the wind." I look back at my tables and see a dark figure behind me. I turn around fast and see nothing behind me. What the hell was going on?

"Something wrong?" I heard a male voice said and it was Dai.

"Nothing darling...I'm fine." I walk to him, meeting his dark green eyes with mine.

"I just wanted to check on you." He said.

"Say...did you open my door a while ago?" I ask him. He seemed surprised and look at the door in the front.

"No." He responds. It seemed he entered through the window on the roof. He can fly after all.

"Ok well never mind that. Must have been the wind." I said and I kiss his cheek. We sit at a table in my shop and talk. "My sister came by." I tell him.

"What did she say?" Dai asked.

"She wanted to make sure I was ok...then she went off to go speak with my mother, Lady Vega."

"Ah ok...well got any plans for our big day?"

"At the forest in New Townsvile...I want to get married their." I tell him looking at him, he smiles at me and I smile back.

"We can arrange that." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too Miyu-Chan." He said and we kiss on the lips for 4 minutes.

* * *

**At The Lab in New Townsvile. The MPGZ, MRBZ and the RRBZ Are visiting and watching the lab while Professor and his son and dog go out for a meeting with the Mayor of New Townsvile and the Mayor(Ribbita) Of Megavile and Lord Wily. No POV.**

* * *

Netto and Boomer were sitting down on the couch telling stupid jokes that didn't make any sense whats so ever. Meiru and Miyako were talking about shopping. Butch and Subaru were talking about heading out to the gym after school on Monday. Brick and Enzan were telling jokes. Misora and Kaoru were having an arm wrestling match. Airisu and Momoko were talking about comic books and candy.

"So how long is the Professor going to be gone?" Boomer asks.

"A couple of hours." Airisu responded.

"Oh ok." Netto said while picking his nose.

"That is so gross Netto!" Meiru said annoyed.

"What?..it itches." Boomer laughs.

"Wow...they are so not funny." Enzan said.

"True." Brick stated.

"I WIN!" Kaoru yelled out in victory.

"Yea but I won the first round." Misora states while winking.

The MRBZ and MPGZ enter another part of the room and started talking to there counterparts.**(**_**Iris-Chaud. **__**Maylu-Lan. Sonia-Geo)**_

The PPGZ and RRBZ do the same.

"So Kaoru what's up?" Butch asked while smirking at her.

"Why do you always smirk?" Kaoru gave an annoyed face.

"It's a habit."

"Well stop Butch...it's kinda freaking me out."

"I thought nothing scares you."

"Well you are with that creepy smirk, feels like your a stalker."

"I would never!" Butch yelled.

"DON'T YELL!" Momoko announced.

"Hey he did it first." Kaoru pointed at Butch.

"So?...I was just explaining to your friend here that I would never be a stalker." Butch smirks again. Kaoru face palms herself.

"So you like to draw Boomer?" Miyako asks him.

"Yea, I like to draw flowers and you sometimes." Boomer said out of context and blushes.

"Awwww isn't that sweet?" Miyako said.

"I guess." Brick said scratching his head.

"Hey you know it is. Don't be questioning Boomer's hand drawing skills Brick." Momoko elbowed him.

"I was just stating my opinion girl." Brick said and scoffs.

"Whatever...anyways so we got to make sure not to make a mess here."

"Yea and if the Ruffs do it...they clean it." Kaoru stated and lays on the couch with her cap over her eyes.

"HEY!" Butch yelled.

"If you mess it up, you clean it. No questions asked." Kaoru laughed. Butch was staring hat her legs. After all Kaoru was wearing shorts. She noticed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asksed and removes her cap and sits up.

"Nothing." Butch said blushing and glances at her legs again.

"Just stop whatever your doing Butch...and let me take a nap...I haven't took on all day today."

"So is it true that Berserk and Bricen attacked you?" Boomer asks Miyako. She nods.

"Don't worry they didn't hurt us...in fact we hurt them." Sates Miyako.

"Nice job blondie." Butch said.

"She has a name you know!" Boomer yelled annoyed.

"Oh...sorry...nice job Bubbles." Butch said.

"Uhhhh you call her that when she is in hero form."

"Oh...sorry nice job Miyako." Butch said and snickers.

"Thanks...I guess." Miyako said and looks down. Boomer was mad now.

"You hurt her feelings dude!" Boomer yelled at Butch.

"How can calling her by the wrong name hurt her feelings huh?" Butch was now questioning Boomer. Brick noticed and decided to jump in.

"Hey come on now...they're the same person...alright." Brick said removing his cap.

"But Brick...it is recommended by the city law that the PPGZ get called by there real names if they are not in hero form." Said Momoko.

"Well...still same person." Brick said. Momoko scoffs.

"Sorry Miyako if Butch hurt you." Boomer said and puts arm around her.

"It's ok." Miyako said and smiles.

"Good." Boomer smiles back and Miyako blushes.

"Hey Butch...get me a soda will ya?" Kaoru asked him.

"Of course...not." He said.

"What did you just say!?" Kaoru grinds her teeth. "Be a gentlemen and get it for me you green dumbass."

"Uh...you got feet, go get it yourself." Butch smirks. Kaoru signs and gets her soda from the lab's fridge.

"See was that hard?" Butch laughs.

"You could have easily got it for me." Kaoru said.

"Whatever babe." Butch smirks.

"Don't call me that." Kaoru said squeezing her soda while blushing.

"Ok Babe." Butch laughs. He loved messing with Kaoru...a lot.

Momoko signs and looks at Brick who was staring into space. "Brick...you ok?"

"I'm fine." Brick said and looks at Momoko."Did you really fight my big bro?"

"Yes...and don't worry he didn't hurt me." Momoko smiles at the red head and he smiles back making Momoko blush.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that was the end of this chapter. REVIEW!**


	7. A New Life

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 7: A New Life.**

**In The Dark Kingdom in the evening. Darksenter's POV.**

* * *

I was walking down in my torture chamber going to see Becky's heart. I hear the door open and it's my daughter. "Berserk what happened?" I ask her and she walks to me and falls into my arms. She was crying. "I-I-I got beaten up by Blossom." She said to me with teary eyes. I gasp and lay Berserk down on a table and get a towel and wash the blood off on her skin. "Tell me everything." I said looking into my daughter's eyes.

"Well...Bricen and I...went to go see what the puffs were up to...and we started to fight them...Bubbles and Buttercup got in the mix and they were too much to handle."

I heal Berserk's broken ribs. "Good as new." I smile at her and hug her. "Get revenge." I whisper.

"I will mother." Berserk smirks at me and I smirk back. We left the chamber and I took Berserk to her room. "I will fetch dinner in a little while...rest up." I close her door and went downstairs to the Brat and Brute. "She's alright...just needs to rest up." I tell the two. They nod at me. "You are responsible for my daughter's actions...if she is hurt and you are not there...you will be dead!" I yell out. Brat jumps. "Do I make myself clear?" I fold my arms together. "That is an order!"

"Yes mam." Brute replied and Brat shakes her head in agreement. Bricen enters in with Cody and Ace.

"May I see her?" Bricen asks me.

"Not yet...she is resting right now." I said to him. He looks at his teammates then back to me.

"When?" He asks.

"Soon...let her rest for a while." I told Bricen getting a glass of Blood Wine from Gin's dead body that I killed 6 years ago. I drink her blood. Ah yes she did make an excellent choice for a new Blood Wine drink that I can sink my teeth into. I gave Berserk some by her bed. "You can leave once Berserk is all done resting up." I said.

"Yes mam." Bricen said and kneels down before me, as do Ace and Cody. I smirk.

* * *

**With The 4 $Princesses stealing money in New Townsvile.**

* * *

Himeko, Yai, Miko, and Luna robbed a bank and have 3 bags of dollars. The PPGZ along with the MPGZ come.

"PUT THE MONEY DOWN!" Iris yells.

"Or what?" Luna sticks her tongue out.

The PPGZ and MPGZ start flying to the 4 girls. The 4 girls fly off and in fright. "GET AWAY FROM US!" Buttercup and Sonia slam there weapons together making a giant energy wave hit the 4 girls making the money bags fall, Bubbles and Maylu catch it and the 4 girls go flying.

"WE JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED!" Miko yelled as The 4 girls fly to the other part of town where they land in front of the MRBZ and RRBZ.

"Hi Chaud!" Yai brushes off her red dress and poses for her crush.

"Hi Brick!" Himeko brushes off her purple dress and winks and waves at Brick, seductively.

"Hey Butchie-boy." Miko winks and growls at him with seductiveness.

"Geo-Kun!" Luna yells out and smiles big.

"Hold on a second." Brick said and huddles with the rest of the group. "Ok guys 3 things here, 1: either they are mentally challenged. 2: They got no brains, or 3: They are trying to win our hearts with stupidity, but we obviously hate these kinds of girls." Brick said.

"So what should we do?" Chaud asks.

"We should try to kick there mouths wide open so that they may see how ugly they look in the mirrors." Butch said.

"Or you can fake date them." Lan suggested and everyone glares at him. "What?" Lan looks at them and they look back and roll their eyes.

"I like that plan." Boomer states and Butch,Geo,Brick,Chaud look at Boomer with glares.  
"I'm just trying to help." Boomer said and looks down in sadness.

"Ok here's the plan...we pretend we go with them." Brick said.

"I like that." Geo replied and the team breaks.

"So Chaud...want to go out with me?" Yai asked with bright brown eyes.

"Brick I would so love to wear your cap all day!" Himeko said in a sexy voice that sounded ugly like her voice was cracking.

"Geo baby...you are so strong...please teach me the way of the strong kind." Luna said balling her fists.

"Butch let's go lift weights everyday after school and on weekends." Miko said and smiles.

"Sure." Brick said and puts arm around Himeko. Geo holds Luna's hand and she shrieks and blushes. Butch kisses Miko's hand and holds her arm. Chaud pokes Yai's forehead and holds her hand. Lan and Boomer watch. "NOW!" Brick yelled and then he throws Himeko, Butch throws Miko, Geo throws Luna, and Chaud throws Yai into the sky and Boomer and Lan thunder kick them into space.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" Himeko yelled and they go out of sight.

"See you later hags!" Butch sticks his tongue out.

"Nice kick blues." Brick said.

"Thanks Brick." Lan smiles and Boomer does too. The boys heard a rumble sound and sense someone walking. "We are not alone." Chaud says and all 6 boys summon there weapons. Katery and Darkdy enter the fray.

"WE STILL HAVEN'T REMEBERED ABOUT THAT DAY!" Darkdy roars in the faces of all 6 boys.

"Take a mint dude...yo breath stink!" Boomer yelled in anger.

"LET'S END THEM KATERY!" The 6 boys get ready for an impact as Darkdy leaps high in the air and comes fast down to them. They duck but Katery tackles Darkdy in mid air slamming into a tree.

"Huh?" Lan asks and the 6 boys look in disbelief. "GET OUT OF HERE...I'LL DEAL WITH MY HUSBAND! I CAN HANDLE HIM!" Katery yelled and pushes her husband into the trees as the 6 boys fly out of the forest. Darkdy swipes at Katery and she falls down but quickly gets to her feet staring into the red eyes of her husband.

"Katery what have you done!?" Darkdy asked in disbelief of the fact that his wife has betrayed him.

"You always treated me like some piece of trash! And you never spend time with me and you would always abuse me...so I'm returning the favor...to kill you!" Katery roared in anger.

* * *

**In The Lab. The boys tell the Professor about their encounter with the dark wolves leaders and that they saw Katery fighting Darkdy.**

* * *

"Very interesting." Professor says and goes to his computer. "Should we help her?"

"She said she got's it...she no need help." Brick said smirking.

"Ok...PPGZ get the your camera ready to film this." Peach said.

"Alright!" Bubbles said and got her compact and presses the camera mode and films the fight. Katery and Darkdy are fighting with there claws and bites and tails. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup watch. Iris, Maylu and Sonia also watch with them. Katery leaps over her husband and kicks him in the face. She reveals sharp teeth and growls and runs on all fours to him. Darkdy rolls over and Katery lands on her feet but still charges Darkdy. They both roar and they both charge at eachother with deep flesh ripping claws.

**BAM! **Katery and Darkdy hit. The PPGZ Gasp as well as the MRBZ, RRBZ and the Professor and Ken and Peach. "NO WAY!" Sonia yelled in shock. Darkdy falls over motionless and it is Katery who stands tall.

"Come on girls...lets go to the lab." Blossom said and flew to the lab with Bubbles and Buttercup, along with Iris, Maylu and Sonia.

Katery looks back at her dead husband and dosen't even shed a tear. She was glad that he is gone forever.

"Do you wish something Katery?" Asked a girl and she is in the shadows, Katery growls as she thinks it is an enemy.

"Who are you?" She growls.

"I am the Dark Magician Girl...my real name is Darkia." Darkia steps out of the shade and walks to Katery. "I'm a friend...not a foe." She touches Katery's cheek. "You wish for something don't you...so that these people of New Townsvile and ACDC Town won't criticize you for being a beast?" Katery nods.

"I wish to be human...like the others. I am 36 years old." Katery bows down.

"Ok...I will read your thoughts to see what you want." Darkia places a hand on Katery's head and her whole body glows and she closes her eyes and sees her thoughts as well as hearing them and seeing them. "Alright Katery...I got your looks down...now think about what weapon you want and a power...I can grant it...my master and future husband Dark Magician taught me this. Now think closely...and do not let any distractions get to you." Katery thinks.

"Alright...now step back so that I may cast the spell." Katery walks back from Darkia and she grabs her wand and blasts Katery with white.

Katery was now human. She had long red hair that reached to her butt and was wearing a black tank top with a long orange jacket with black flames that reached to her knees on the sides. She had a black skirt and long elbow gloves with a katana in her side pocket as her weapon. She also had wolf like senses and powers. She had orange eyes and was 6'0 feet tall and quite strong and had black boots. She had a light skin tan but she looked darker during the night.

"Thank you Dark Magician Girl." Katery shakes her hand.

"I also removed the evil rays.**(Black Z Rays)** in you and replaced them with hero rays.**(White Z Rays).** "You may walk into New Townsvile...I'll see you later." Darkia shakes hands with Katery and flies off. Katery exits the forest and walks into the city of New Townsvile. She was looking somewhere to eat. She spots a shop and walks in.

"Excuse me miss do you have any food?" Katery asked and her stomach growled.

"Ah yes...a newcomer to Annie's shop!" Annie said in happieness. She was back to normal thanks to Sal 6 years ago...but some say Sedusa still lurks in Annie. Is that true?

"What do you have?" Katery asked.

"I have a lot of stuff I even have octopus meat rolls with some lemon juice on the side and some fish egg rolls with some raspberries cakes." Annie said.

"I'll take the meat rolls." Katery said and pulls out money. $5.00

"That will be $5.00." Annie said and gets 4 out and gives them to her new customer, Katery. She pays and sits down and eats.

"Hello Katery." Katery looks up and is in shock to see the girl here.

"What are you doing here in New Townsvile Tia?" Katery asked and got herself a drink.

"I came by to say hello to Annie and to pick some dinner...I visit New Townsvile time to time...Dai visits ACDC Town as well...Well the mayors of the two cities made a law that ACDC Town people are always welcomed in New Townsvile and vice versa."

"That is great QueenTia." Katery said and sits back down and continues to eat.

"So I feel that Dark Magician Girl is back." Tia said to herself.

"Yea she is...she made me human." Katery told Tia.

"I will visit her today...enjoy your stay Katery." Tia said and walks out of Annie's shop.

"TIA WAIT!" Katery yelled and runs out to Tia. "You forgot..." Katery notices that Tia just vanished..."Food." Katery sits back down and sees Tia sitting with her. Katery shrikes.

"Oh yea I have a habit of teleporting." Tia sips her tea and eats some food and gives Katery her serious look.

"Why do you always do that face?" Katery asks.

"I don't know...it's my mother's doing...she taught me how to transport from place to place and my face expression I do." Tia said and drinks more tea.

"I see...so Lady Vega has been doing well?"

"Yes...she's doing better now that my father is here...and that Miyu is getting married to Buttercup's older brother Dai."

"Do you know when?" Katery asks drinking her water.

"About sometime this weekend...it's already Friday...so I assume Sunday at the Forest in New Townsvile. Well Katery...say hello to the PPGZ for me...and I will return later...I must go now." Tia said and was outside on her motorbike and puts on her helmet and waves bye at Katery. She waves back and Tia rides off.

"Time to visit the Professor." Katery says and walks off the Lab.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW ALSO!**


	8. Power Punks New Form

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 8: Power Punks New Form.**

* * *

**Lunch Starting on Monday School. Kaoru was very happy because her older brother is now married. **

* * *

"Let me just put this stuff in my locker." Miyako said and Kaoru and Meiru were waiting for Miyako.

"Hurry...the lunch line could get long!" Kaoru rushes Miyako.

"Hey let me do this carefully please." Miyako said and ignored Kaoru's cries of complaining.

"Hurry now because the rest of the group just walked off." Kaoru said. Kaoru was tapping her foot.

"Kaoru-chan please just calm down." Meiru said.

"Good...she's done." Kaoru signed in relief.

"Sorry...I had to put Octi in my locker and make sure no one steals him." Miyako said and is holding a lunch bag.

"Let's go now." Meiru said and walks to lunch with Kaoru and her best friend Miyako.

* * *

***Time Skip After School.***

* * *

Momoko was walking with Brick and Enzan with Airisu. They were going to the candy store. Momoko was getting a sweet tooth right now and all she could think about was sweets. She didn't obey her foster mom that she couldn't eat them...but she did anyways. "Ok we're almost there." Momoko announced.

The Blues were at a art museum. Netto and Meiru had a thing for drawings, as well as Miyako and Boomer. "We're here!" Miyako runs in.

"Wait for us Miyako." Meiru said and runs after her. Netto and Boomer followed.

The greens, Kaoru, Misora, Butcb and Subaru went to the skate park. Each colored team was gonna spend an hour with each other. It was only them 4 for today. Kaoru starts off first. Butch, Misora and Subaru watch.

"Wow Kaoru your butt looks so good from this angle." Butch said and smirked. Kaoru blushes and falls off her skateboard.

"WHAT THE HELL JERK!?" Kaoru yelled out in anger and got her skateboard looking at Butch with angry eyes.

Subaru smirks as well and Kaoru was now confused. "Huh?"

"Nice job Butch." He said and Misora then elbows Subaru.

"Idiot...that is not nice. Kaoru could have gotten hurt." Misora said.

"You got to admit...it was cool." Subaru smirks again.

"Stop smirking." Misora elbows Subaru again.

"What?" Subaru questions his crush.

"Just nevermind...let's just watch Kaoru again." Misora keeps her eyes on her best friend as she skates.

"KAORU IS THE BEST SKATER IN THE WORLD!" Butch yells out and Kaoru gets scared and falls and scrapes her knee.

"DAMMIT!" Kaoru yells and Misora runs to her.

"Are you ok?" Misora asks.

"NO I AM NOT!" Kaoru yells in anger. "That Butch!" Kaoru touches her scrape.

"GET SOME BAND-AIDS!" Misora yells and Butch and Subaru are laughing. Misora growls and walks to them and pops her knuckles. "If you don't leave in 5 seconds I'm going to beat your butts."

"You look cute when your angry." Subaru smirks at Misora and she blushes. Misora grinds her teeth and growls and goes to get band-aids.

Subaru and Butch kept on laughing while Kaoru yells at them.

* * *

**At The Candy Store. With the reds.**

* * *

Momoko, Brick, Airisu, and Enzan were eating sweets at the candy store. Just then, Berserk walks in. Momoko hides under the table while Berserk walks past them, with her red eyes staring at Airisu and Enzan and Brick. She heads into the bathroom.

"Is she gone?" Momoko asks and peeps her head out from under the table.

"Yea...she's gone." Enzan said and puts arm around Airisu.

"Huh?" Airisu blushes and looks at him. He smiles. Airisu blushes more. Enzan removes his arm and eats his cake.

Airisu looks at Enzan and eats her cake. Brick eats at well and so does Momoko.

"Ok guys...us Mega Power Girls Z got a new transformation. We are more like a cyber now." Airisu said to Momoko and Brick.

"Same with the Mega Ruff Boys Z. They also got names." Enzan also said to the redheads.

"Cool...so what are they called?" Asked Momoko eating her cake.

"I am called Z Blade Iris." **(Real Name for the form: Zero Mythos)**

"I am Proto blade Chaud."** (Real Name for the form: Protoman EXE Cross Fusion)**

"Meiru is Mega Bow Maylu."** (Real Name for the form: Roll EXE Cross Fusion)  
**Iris said.

"Netto is Mega Blue Lan."** (Real Name for the form: Megaman EXE Cross Fusion)  
**Enzan said.

"Misora is Sound Force Sonia." **(Real Name for the form: Harp Note)** Airisu said.

"And Subaru is Cyber Force Geo."** (Real Name for the form: Megama Omega-Xis)**  
Enzan said.

"Our Professor Lord Wily made it for us." Airisu smiles.

"WOW!" Momoko said. "THAT IS SO COOL AIRISU-CHAN!" Airisu giggles and smiles.

"That sounds pretty awesome." Brick states. Berserk walks out of the bathroom and was wearing a black battle jacket that was ripped and has a red chest armor piece that shined in the light and had black gloves and armor sleeves that were red. She also had black pants and dark red steel boots with a red helmet on her head and had a red sword on her right side and had on a red cape. She walks out the candy store leaving Momoko, Brick, Enzan and Airisu suspicious.

"Is she planning on attacking the city?" Asked Momoko.

"It seems like it." Enzan walks out and sees she is flying off. "Maybe not."

* * *

**At the Art muesuem. With the Blues.**

* * *

Miyako and Meiru with Boomer and Netto just finished up looking at the art muesuem. They see Brat walking inside. "What is she doing here?" Miyako asks and hides behind Boomer.

"I don't know." Boomer said. Brat walks out and is wearing a black battle jacket that was ripped and has a dark blue armor piece that shined in the light and had black gloves with blue sleeves for her arms, she also had a dark blue helmet on her head and dark blue steel boots with black pants, she had a shiny light blue sword on her right side with a dark blue cape. Miyako and Meiru look at her and Brat flies off into the sky. "Whoa...what was that?" Netto asks.

"I don't know...but it looks like they got some battle suits on." Boomer said.

"We need to let the others know." Meiru said and the blue team runs off to the lab of Professor Utonium.

**With The Greens. Finishing up there skating.**

* * *

"Nice tricks Misora." Kaoru said and smiles.

"Thanks Kaoru." Butch and Subaru did there tricks and neither girls were impressed. They all walk out of the skate park and notice Brute walking past them and into a the restrooms.

"What in the world?" Kaoru asks and turns around with her colored team.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Misora.

"She's getting out let's hide." Butch said and the green team hides behind a tree peeking at Brute who was wearing different clothes when she walked in. She had on a dark green chest piece of armor and it shined from the sun, she also had green steel boots and black pants with black gloves and a dark green helmet for her head with sleeves for her arms. She had a dark green sword on her right side and a dark cape. She flies into the sky leaving a dark green trail of light behind.

"This doesn't look good." Kaoru said.

"Yup...not at all." Misora added.

* * *

**At The Dark Kingdom.**

* * *

"Ah...you girls look splendid." Said Darksenter as she looks at the Power Punks new villain outfits. The Rowdy Rudes had the same thing but with black capes.

"Thanks mom for making these for us." Berserk smiled at her mother.

"Welcome dear...anything for you and your friends." Darksenter kisses her cheek and sits in her throne chair. The Rudes and The Punks walk to her. "I have one too. But it is all black." Darksenter drinks her blood wine.

"Um mom do you think we could attack the school?" Berserk asks.

"Not yet...you need to have patience first dear." The evil Queen stated. Berserk nods. "Bricen...why don't you take some time off from here and go see your family?"

"Alright...I will give myself a warm welcome...literally." Bricen said and summons fire in his hands.

"Good...son of Berk." Darksenter smirks.

"What about us?" Cody and Ace ask.

"Mmmmmm I'm not sure." The Queen drinks more blood wine.

"I will give Miyako's family a "startling" welcome." Brat said. "Her most precious family member is her grandmother...and what better way to weaken Miyako's emotions with the death of Ms. G?" Brat smiles evilly and pulls out her sword.

"Good idea...Brat...Cody...your new name is now Takaaki." Darksenter said. "Now go with Brat...and make sure...that old hag is dead!"

"YES MAM!" The blues fly off. Darksenter smirks.

"What about us?" Bricen asks.

"Stay here for tonight...I made sure Mojo was ok alone for tonight...and he is...so you can spend the night here...all of you."

"Yes mam." Ace and Brute said. They go to there rooms and Bricen does also.

"Ok mom." Berserk smirks. Darksenter gets up and gives Blood Wine to her daughter.

"It's time." Berserk nods and grabs the cup of the Blood Wine. She drinks it. Berserk's eyes widen as her heart starts to beat faster then normal and her blood in her body starts to boil. Berserk screams in pain as a dark red aura appears. Berserk is on the floor in pain. Berserk eyes glow brightly and her heart explodes. She falls motionless. Darksenter bends down and rubs her head.

"Your full power has no awakened...my sweet baby girl." Darksenter whispers and carries her daughter to her room and puts her to bed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8! WHAT IS BERSERK'S NEW POWER AND WHO CAN STOP HER! BETTER YET, HOW WILL MIYAKO'S GRANDMOTHER DEAL WITH TAKAAKI AND BRAT!?**

**Review!**


	9. A Sparking Attack

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 9: A Sparking Attack!**

**At Miyako's House.**

* * *

It was close to midnight hour in New Townsvile and the Gotokuji family were sleeping, but not Ms G. She was practicing her fighting skills in the basement. She would do this every night to stay in shape and possibly live longer. She was in her 70's but being old didn't stop her from fighting...and it won't. Not now, not ever. She finishes up her routine and goes to the kitchen and gets herself some tea to drink and to clench her thirst. She heard rustles from outside. "Miyako...is that you?" She looked out and saw no one in the front. She goes back in the house and spots a chair flipped over. "That's odd...I could have sworn it was standing up." Ms G went to go pick up the chair and sees a girl in the corner. "Miyako?" She asks her. "What are you doing up so late?" Ms G didn't know why her granddaughter was awake.

"I heard some noises and I just wanted to come check on you." The girl said. Ms G could tell that this girls voice was much more meaner sounding them Miyako.

"You are not Miyako! What are you doing in my house!?" Ms G points to the girl. She walks up and has her sword in hand. It was Brat.

"My name is Brat...and I came to kill you!" Brat charges Ms G gasps and get tackles down by Brat. Brat chokes Ms G. "Give up granny...you won't survive this fight!"  
Ms G grabs a glass vace and smashes on Brat's head. Brat screams and falls over dropping her sword, allowing Ms G to get up, she runs and Brat growls and has a bloody head and grabs her sword from the ground and chases Ms G around the hallways.

"You won't get away old hag!" Brat yells and shoots sparks of blue thunder at Ms G, she doges them. Brat growls more and runs faster. Ms G trips and falls hurting her ankle. "We got her now Takaaki." Brat said while Takaaki appears in front of a fallen Ms G.  
Ms G looks up at him and gasps.

"You are Cody." She said.

"I am...but I am Takaaki now." He pulls out his sword and Brat surrounds Ms G with Takaaki.

"No where to run old hag." Brat snickers. "Prepare for death!" Brat stabs Ms G in her stomach and shocks her with blue lightning, Ms G's breath was taken away from her and she passes out and Takaaki stabs her back.

A big thunder ball hits Brat and Takaaki. Basra enters in and used her metal arm for the blast. She runs to her mother and picks her up. "Bas...ra." She whispers.

"Hang in there mom...your going to be ok." Basra said and carries her but Brat and Takaaki were not finish.

"DROP HER!" Takaaki yells as Brat tackles Basra and Ms G falls while coughing up blood.

Basra kicks Brat in the face and throws Takaaki with her metal arm into a wood door, it breaks and Takaaki is bleeding from the arms and head. Basra gets out her bow and arrows and aims at Brat who is now bleeding from her nose and mouth. "You dare move? And I shoot you." Basra says while pulling back the arrow.

Brat holds her hands up in surrender. Basra smiles and Brat smirks at her. "What?" Takaaki got a piece of broken wood door and hits Basra in the head making her knock out. Brat walks over to Ms G who is barely moving. "Let's end her." Brat said.

"Hands in the air now!" Said a female voice. Brat and Takaaki turn around and see Miyu, Sal and Annie.

"Oh crap." Brat whispers.

"Hands up!" Miyu Matsubara yells. Brat and Takaaki drop there weapons and hold there hands up.

"Ok...we got them up!" Brat yells.

Miyu, Sal and Annie just made a team for themselves: **Special Police Force Girls.**

"DON'T MOVE!" Sal screams.

"And if you do...we blow your heads off." Annie said. Brat and Takaaki do not move and gulp.

Brat and Takaaki quickly fly off. "Let them go...we will deal with them later...in the meantime...get my mother to the hospital...and quick." Basra said getting up.

"Yes your highness." Miyu said and picks up Ms G. Sal and Annie walk with Miyu to the hospital.

* * *

**In The Morning the next day. At Momoko's House.**

* * *

Momoko got up early so that her foster mother wouldn't catch her getting candy for breakfast. Kasey was still asleep and so was Amy.

Momoko got a bag load of sweets and heads up stairs...her eyes widen as she sees her foster mother in front of the stairs. "Where do you think you're going Momoko with that bag?"

"I-I-I Was just throwing it away." Momoko stammers.

"I don't believe it...you were trying to sneak it from me weren't you!?" Amy's voice begins to raise higher and in a meaner tone.

"I-I-I." Momoko shakes and stammers more.

"GIVE ME IT NOW MOMOKO!" Amy yelled. Momoko dosen't give the bag to her. "NOW!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! MY REAL MOTHER WOULD WHOOP YOUR ASS IF SHE SAW YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Momoko yelled in her foster mom's face. Amy gasps and punches Momoko in the face giving her a black eye.

"How dare you!...how dare you use those foul words to your own mother!...and how dare you...you used your dead's mom in that sentence...if you hate me...then leave...you stupid girl." Amy goes out of the house and slams the door and drives away from her house...leaving a black eyed Momoko on the ground crying and Kasey looking from the stairs.

Then a crash is heard. Amy crashes into another car and is impaled by a truck's pulley. She was going to fast and slammed into a truck that had a hanging pulley that crashed into the wind shield and impaled Amy's neck.

Momoko hugs her sister and cries with her. Brick was looking through the window and seeing the girls cry...he runs off getting a milkshake to cheer Momoko up.

* * *

**At The Hospital.**

* * *

Miyako was also sad too. Her grandmother was severely hurt by Takaaki and Brat. Miyako was at the hospital as she is comforted by her mother and father while hugging Octi. "She will be ok...I promise Miyako." Basra said and kisses her daughters forehead.

Kaoru was hanging out with Dai's wife: Miyu Matsubara. Now her sister-in-law. In her house. Her parents went off to get breakfast.

"So Kaoru...you like sports huh?" Miyu asks her.

"Sure do...I'm going to try out soccer this year with Misora."

"Nice...can't wait to see your tryouts tomorrow night. Dai told me your whole family is going." Miyu drinks her tea.

"Yea...I can't wait either...and Butch is also coming." Kaoru mumbled.

"What?" Miyu puts her tea down and tilts her head in wonder of what Kaoru said.

"It's nothing...anyways so how is Dai and his meat cooking?"

"It's good...I love his meat almost more then I love him." Miyu laughs and Kaoru laughs also.

"Miyu." Tia called and enters in Kaoru's house.

"Yes sister?" Miyu stands up and looks at Tia, seeing seriousness in her eyes.

"We need to go...it's a meeting with mother and father." Tia said not smiling.

"Is it bad?" Miyu asks and walks to her older sister.

"No...but it is important." Tia walks out. "Excuse us Kaoru." Tia walks out of the house.

"I'll talk to you later Kaoru." Miyu said and waves bye at Kaoru and Kaoru waves bye also.

"Bye Miyu-San." Kaoru said and goes and takes a shower. Unaware that her belt beeps.

* * *

**At Butch's House.**

* * *

Butch was sleeping when his father and mother came to wake him up.

"Come on son...got to get up...your friends are here." His dad said.

"Ok...let me just get ready." Butch yawned and gets out of bed and gets dressed and heads outside to see Boomer and Brick.

"What is it guys?"

"Momoko was crying and I saw her foster mom was killed in a car wreck." Brick said.

"Miyako's Grandmother is hurt badly and is in the hospital." Boomer said looking down.

"Oh...well I'm sorry for Momoko's loss."

"Momoko...didn't seem to sad...I heard yelling and punching...so obviously Momoko is just sad that her foster mom punched her, and not sad that she is dead." Brick states.

"Oh...well in that case good for her." Butch said drinking a soda. "Anyways so...is that all you wanted to tell me?" Butch asks.

"No...it's the Rude Boys...they are at Momoko's house." Butch and Boomer eyes shoot open. "We must go now." Brick flies off and Butch and Boomer do also.

"Momoko is surrounded by them...we need to hurry. Her belt was taking away before she could transform." Brick said and flies down to Momoko's house, seeing the door broke opened. They hear Kasey scream and the 3 boys run up stares. Brick eyes widen as he sees Bricen with a knife and a deep scratch on Momoko's left arm...she was on the ground and crying.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Brick tackles his older brother into the window and they both hit the ground hard.

"Rowdy Ruffs." Ace said and his green eyes glow and Butch punches him and Takaaki pulls Boomer and kicks him into Momoko's room wall. Kasey was laying on her sister's bed screaming and crying.

Momoko looks up and sees Butch fighting Ace...and Boomer getting punched by Takaaki.  
Kasey screams her sister's name and Momoko carries her and she runs downstairs only to come face to face with a bloody lip Bricen.

"Hello Princess of Veliyone." Bricen said and wipes his lip with his glove and still has the knife...now with a deeper red cut.

"Where is Brick?" Momoko asks holding Kasey in her arms. "Do not hurt Kasey." Kasey jumps down and runs outside to safety.

Bricen has a crazy look in his eye and his smiles are deadly scary looking. He was showing off sharp teeth and licking his lips.

Bricen holds Momoko in his arms with a knife pressed up against her shirt. "You look so good." Bricen licks her cheek and cuts her shirt revealing her bra. "Even better." Brick tackles Bricen again and Momoko covers her bra with her shirt.

Brick tries to take the knife away but Bricen kicks Brick off of him and Momoko runs outside not even picking up her belt off the floor. Miyako was no where to be in sight as her belt was also off and it stopped beeping. Same with Kaoru.

Butch drags Ace's face against the closet hangers and the hangers point scratches up his eyes. He screams in pain and punches Butch away. Butch lands on Momoko's bed and aims a energy blasting punch and it shoots out and hits Ace. Ace dosen't move and falls to the floor. Butch inhales and falls to the ground as a dagger is shoved into his chest.

"BUTCH!" Cried Buttercup. She just go there and Takaaki zaps her away. Buttercup goes flying into a building. Boomer grabs Takaaki and chokes him and he passes out. Bricen comes out of no where and kicks Boomer in the face breaking his nose and Boomer slams into a a wall and he gets knock out. Bricen smiles and looks at Ace and Takaaki.  
"GET UP!" Brick comes in and tackles Bricen again and punches him in the face.  
Bricen kicks his little brother away and gets the knife out of Butch and throws at Brick who doges it. Brick gets up, but Bricen flies off. Buttercup comes running in as well as Momoko with Kasey. Momoko and Buttercup grab Ace and Takaaki and throw them out the window. Boomer gets up and can barely stand.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup runs to him and shakes him and hears his breathing. "HE Is breathing but not that much." She said.

"I can heal him." Momoko said and opens Butch's jacket and Buttercup blushes at the sight of his topless body. Momoko uses Dragons heart and the hole in Butch's chest is gone. Butch takes a deep breath and pants and looks around.

"What happened?"

"You idiot...you almost died that's what happened." Said Buttercup.

"I knew you would cry for me." Butch smirks and Buttercup slaps him.

"That's for calling me a cry baby." Miyako enters in.

"Everyone ok?" She asks.

"For now...but they want Momoko...and we can't let that happen...at all. They want her for something...and we won't let that happen." Brick said and all 6 look out Momoko's broken window and so does Kasey as Ace and Takaaki fly off.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL BE IN ACDC TOWN!**


	10. Love Starts?

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 10: Love Starts!?**

* * *

Darksenter was talking with the Rudes and the Punks. Darksenter managed to heal half of Ace's eyes...and he now where sunglasses only when out of battle...his eyes are now blood shot. "So what do you want with Momoko mother?" Asked Berserk kneeling before her mom as she is the Queen of the Dark Kingdom Silorece.

"I will drain half of her blood from her body...use half of that to use a sacrifice and make the Dark Dragon appear again...to come to life as it was 1000 years ago. And after that I will consume Momoko's blood that I did not use for the ritual." Darksenter said. "So that's why I want Momoko...since she is from Veliyone...it would work much better then from someone from Frein or Lightronicy." Darksenter turns her back and closes her eyes.

"We will do everything we can to capture her." Bricen said.

"Even if it means almost killing her." Berserk said and smiles at Bricen.

"If you kill her...it will be failure...you must keep Momoko alive do you understand me!" Darksenter monstrous yells echo the castle.

"YES MAM!" All 6 teammates said in unison.

"Good." Darksenter smiles and sits in her throne chair. "I'ts such a shame that Darkdy is dead and that Katery joined the good guys...oh well...once she's out the way we can truly work out the plan...I don't care how long this takes...if it takes 20 years...then let it take that long." Darksenter closes her eyes again and drinks her blood wine. "Now leave." Darksenter said and the group leaves the castle.

"Love you mom." Berserk said.

"Love you too Berserk." Darksenter said and drinks more Blood Wine. "Remember to use your power wisely."

* * *

**In ACDC Town. Mojo just got sent to jail after failing an evil plan to destroy ACDC Town.**

* * *

"Why can't I win! Mojo is so upset." Mojo cries as he is in jail.

"Aye...Mojo...don't be so down man." Said a male voice. Almost sounding chilling.

"Who is there, Mojo!?" Mojo points in the direction of the chilling voice. He sees bat wings and blue feet with sharp nails and blue hands with sharp nails. Mojo shrieks. "DON'T HURT ME, MOJO!"

"I'm here to help you...names SadeMan." ShadeMan walks out of the dark shade. "I am a vampire like cyber creature."

"You too are having problems?" Mojo asks him and sits with ShadeMan.

"Yes...it's the damn Mega Power Girls and the Mega Ruff Boys! They get in my way with my evil plans to destroy ACDC Town."

"Same for me...but I have to deal with those brats called the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" Mojo said.

"Well...it seems we are alike...You're an evil monkey...and I am an evil vampire cyber bat...how about we get out of here?" ShadeMan takes his hand out and Mojo grabs it.

"Yes." Mojo smirks and ShadeMan bursts the wall down and he flies with Mojo out of jail. They both laugh as the jail alarm system has been turned on. Miyu, Sal and Annie rush to the scene.

"Oh great...Mojo is gone." Miyu said.

"And so is ShadeMan." Sal said.

"We need to keep an eye out on them...but it seems Mojo will be going back to New Townsvile and ShadeMan to be here in Megavile." Miyu said picking up a broken piece of the brick wall. She throws it and walks away with Sal and Annie.

* * *

**Later that day at the lab. Mr Kings POV.**

* * *

I was walking with my skull cane as the MPGZ & MRBZ sit on the couch. "I have terrible news...Mojo and ShadeMan both escaped from jail." I told the team.

"Oh great." Sonia signs. "Now we have to deal with stupid ShadeMan."

"That is right Sonia, and Mojo seems to be staying in New Townsville for now on." I said and get up from my chair and walk around.

"I'm sure we can take ShadeMan...we will so beat him." Lan said.

"I guess so...just don't act stupid Lan." Maylu told him.

"Chaud can we talk for a bit?" Iris asks him

"Ok." Chaud gets up and walks with Iris outside of the lab.

"Where are they going?" Lan asks.

"Don't know...let's spy on them." Geo said and runs to the window and sees them. Chaud is seen hugging Iris and she is wearing a necklace. Iris smiles and walks back in with Chaud holding hands.

"I see something special happened?" I ask and I chuckle.

"Yes sir." Iris said and looks at Chaud.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Sonia, Geo, Lan and Maylu.

"Yup." Chaud Said and wraps his arm around Iris.

"Well that's good." Lan said. Geo smirks at Sonia at stares at her butt.

"What are you looking at Geo?" Sonia turns to Geo.

"Nothing." He said and walks away.

"Weird." Sonia gets a soda.

"Come on girls...let's go hand out with the Power Puff Girls Z." Iris said.

"Sure." Maylu's eyes light up in delight.

"Let's go. See you later Chaudy-Kun." Iris kisses his cheek and she and her team walk off to New Townsvile...not knowing that the Puffs were in trouble.

* * *

***With Blossom.* The PPGZ were separated by the punks in the forest.**

* * *

Blossom was getting followed by Berserk and Bricen. Bubbles by Brat and Takaaki, Buttercup by Brute and Ace. The Ruffs were no where in sight as the Punks tied up Professor and his son Ken with the dog as well. Blossom runs away as her cousin with her boyfriend fly to her. Blossom hides behind a tree and takes her yoyo and dagger out. Blossom looks out of her hiding place and sees no one. She turns around and she sees Berserk. Blossom gasps and flies up before Berserk stabbed her. Berserk growls and flies up also.

"GET HER BRICEN!" She yelled. Blossom flies down as Bricen flies to her but gets a kick in the face. Blossom lands on her feet and throws her yoyo at Berserk. She catches the yoyo and pulls it, Blossom falls and Bricen jumps on top of her. Blossom moans as Bricen punches her head. Berserk drops the yoyo and it falls but spikes of sharp metal fly out of it and stab Berserk in the leg and arms. Bricen looks up and takes one in the eye. He screams in pain. He rips the metal out of his right eye and Blossom stabs Bricen and smacks him with her yoyo. Bricen falls down. Berserk was on the ground.

"You should have not done that Berserk." Blossom crosses her arms and stares down at Berserk who tries to get up. Berserk growls at her and Blossom kicks her in the head knocking her out. Blossom spins her yoyo around her finger. "Good yoyo." Blossom giggles and flies out of the forest but something she felt was behind her, she felt dark power. She looks back and sees no one. "Something tells me this isn't over." Berserk gets up and is glowing with a red aura.

Blossom eyes widen in fear. Berserk's eyes were brighter and sharp teeth appear. Berserk takes out her sword and stares at Blossom who is up in the sky. She growls and walks to her. Blossom floats down. "What is going on Berserk?"

Berserk spits and stops walking. "This is my true power Blossom." Berserk said and smirks. Bricen was still on the ground moaning in pain as his eye**(Right) **has been shot with a piece of sharp metal. Bricen gets up and Blossom looks behind her and in fast motions Berserk slams her sword into Blossom as soon as she turns around. Blossom gags and spits blood. Berserk still glowing with the demon like red aura.

"What...happened...to you?" Blossom said weakly and Berserk smirks at her cousin. Bricen kicks Blossom in the back and chokes her.

Brick comes down and tackles his older brother. Berserk eyes widen and her aura is gone. She pulls her blade out of Blossom and she falls to the ground.

"BRICEN!" Berserk yelled. Brick slams into his older brother into a tree and punches him 10 times until he is motionless. Berserk flies away. Brick looks up.

"Oh no." Brick runs back to Blossom and turns her over to her back. "Stay with me Blossom...please." Blossom starts to cough blood as she starts to loose her vision.

"Bri...ck?" Blossom managed to say his name.

"You're ok." Brick presses against her wound with his hand and uses Dragon's Heart, his mother tough him how to do so.

"Thank...you." Blossom said as her wound is mildly healed.

"They're not going to take you away...I promise...I won't let them hurt you." Brick said and kisses Blossom. Blossom falls asleep before she heard those words and Brick takes her home.

* * *

**With Bubbles being chased by Brat and Takaaki.**

* * *

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE BUBBLES!" Brat yelled as Bubbles was hiding in the trees with her bubble rod out.

"WE WON'T BITE!" Takaaki yelled out.

"What can I do?...Boomer is no where to be found...and I have to deal with these two." Bubbles whispered to herself. Bubbles jumps down and shoots a bubble with thunder inside of it at Brat. It catches her by surprise and she gets electrocuted. Brat screams in pain.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Takaaki comes running at Bubbles. Bubbles flies up and Takaaki runs head first into the tree. "OW DAMMIT!" Bubbles laughs but gets kicked by Brat. Bubbles goes down hard to the ground. Bubbles leaps up into the air and tackles Brat. Takaaki grabs Bubbles and chokes her. Brat laughs and Bubbles kicks Takaaki in his private parts. Takaaki screams like a girl. Bubbles slaps Brat in the face and pushes her down and then elbows Takaaki in the face. Bubbles grabs her rod from the ground and aims at Brat.

"DO IT...KILL ME BUBBLES!" Brat laughs. Bubbles is confused and lets go of her aim. "I'M RIGHT HERE BUBBLES...JUST END ME IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH...DO IT!" Brat was distracting Bubbles and that lead Takaaki to get the upper hand. He grabs Bubbles and chokes again. Brat quickly leaps to Bubbles and stabs her in the stomach. Bubbles moans in pain. Brat laughs loudly in delight. Bubbles was crying now as Brat stabs her again, again, again, and again. She leaves her dagger inside of Bubbles's stomach. "NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU YOU LITTLE STUPID BLONDE!" Brat slaps Bubbles in the face. She laughs more and Boomer comes down and zaps Brat into a tree.

"BRAT!" Takaaki lets go of Bubbles and throws her to the ground hard. Bubbles dosen't move.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer screams and Takaaki runs to Boomer. Boomer leaps up and kicks Takaaki in the face. Boomer was angry now and Takaaki smirks at him. "YOU LITTLE CRAP!" Boomer yells and chokes Takaaki. Brat walks to Bubbles and smiles. She starts to remove the dagger and now was planning to kill her. Bubbles wakes up and screams.

"Bubbles!?" Boomer runs to Brat and Bubbles who is screaming.

"DON'T MOVE OR SHE IS DEAD!" Brat yelled. Boomer had gotten Takaaki's small knives. "PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND THIS BLONDE GIRL WON'T DIE!"

Boomer shakes and drops the knives. "Just don't hurt her...please."

"TOO LATE!" Brat stabs Bubbles in her right chest.

"NO!" Boomer yelled out and runs to Bubbles. Takaaki flies off with Brat.

"BUBBLES...STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" Boomer cries as Bubbles dosen't move and her eyes are closed. "PLEASE...I LOVE YOU!" Bubbles opens her eyes and sees Boomer.

"You...do?" She gasps. Boomer cries harder and hugs Bubbles.

"Please...Boomer...heal me." Bubbles said and cries also. Boomer sniffs and wipes his nose with his jacket arm.

"I'll try." Boomer places his hand and uses Stormayce healing spell and it electrocutes Bubbles with thunder stitches and stitches her stomach wounds. He goes over to the right side of her chest. Bubbles blushes as Boomer touched her right breast...even though she didn't form them yet. Boomer heals her chest wound and kisses Bubbles head.

"I promise I'll protect you." Boomer said and picks up Bubbles and takes her home.

* * *

**Buttercup is fist fighting with Brute and Ace.**

* * *

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT GREEN GIRL!?" Ace yells and punches BC in the face. Buttercup slides down and Brute pushes her against a tree. "You want a fist fight...well you got to pay the price with a punch to the face!" Ace yelled and Brute gets ready to punch Buttercup. Buttercup slides under Brute and kicks her in the head. Buttercup elbows Ace and throws him into Brute.

"HAHAHAHA!" Buttercup laughs. Brute and Ace growl in anger and both tackled Buttercup. They both grab their swords and stab Buttercup's left and right arm and the swords go into the ground. Buttercup groans in pain and tries to get up.

"No one will save you now!" Brute yells and Buttercup shoots a energy lazer right at Ace. He goes flying to the sky and dissapears.

"WHAT THE!?" Buttercup chuckles. Brute growls and chokes Buttercup. "You will not make it out of here." Brute whispers and is about to smash Buttercup's face into the ground with an energy punch.

Butch tackles Brute down and chokes her. He growls and chokes harder. Brute tries to get away but can't and chokes...she passes out. Butch gets up. "Are you ok?"

"Thank Tanas and Kolma you arrived!" Buttercup said and tries to move.

"I wouldn't do that Buttercup." Butch said and removes the swords from Buttercup's arms. Buttercup groans in pain as the sharp edges rip her arms. "It's ok...you're ok." Butch helps her up. "She should probably get your arms check...can you move them?"

"Not really...they feel numb...I think something was in those swords...I think was poison energy." She replies to Butch.

"I'll take you home." Butch walks with Buttercup out of the forest.

Darksenter watches from the trees as she saw the 3 battles that took place. Darksenter also saw the MPGZ arriving in New Townsvile. "I will give them a warm welcome." Darksenter smirks and transforms into a bat and flies out of the forest as the moon starts to shine.

* * *

**A/N: Darksenter will meet with the MPGZ in next chapter.**


	11. The Destiny of Momoko

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 11: The Destiny Of Momoko.**

* * *

Darksenter was flying into New Townsvile as a bat, so that no one would notice anything. The MPGZ were told to meet at the forest where the girls were. Of course though it was a trap. A trap that would leave the MPGZ to death like states.

"AH SO YOU FINALLY COME." Darksenter said and turns back into human and is standing in front of Z Blade Iris. Mega Bow Maylu and Sound Force Sonia.

"HECK YEA WE COME...COME TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Sonia yelled.

"You can try...I am all powerful...what could three girls like you do to me?" Darksenter chuckles.

"THIS!" Sonia yells again and slams her guitar down and sound waves of energy goes to Darksenter. She blocks it with her hand. Sonia gasps.

"I got this." Maylu shoots a giant thunder arrow and Darksenter again blocks it with her hand.

"Huh?"

Iris charges Darksenter and slashes in a chop format but Darksenter blocks it with her hand. The cyber sword that Iris was using breaks. Her eyes widen. "What are you?" Iris asks.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Darksenter and her neck begins to crack and her dress consumes her. Her arms and legs turn into dark steel. Her eyes were red and she roars. The MPGZ gasp. Darksenter runs to the three girls. The girls leap up and Darksenter flies up to them, screeching. The MPGZ fly to Darksenter. Darksenter hits all three girls with her body the girls gasp and fall to the ground hard and there transformations get canceled. Darksenter roars and fires a dark black fire ball at the Iris, Maylu and Sonia. They are motionless and the Mega Ruff Boys Z protect all three girls with a big Cyber shield.

"YOU WILL NOT SAVE BLOSSOM FROM ME! SHE WILL BE MINE AND SHE WILL BRING BACK THE DARK DRAGON SO THAT I CAN RULE THE WORLD!" Darksenter dissapears in dark shadows.

"You girls alright?" Chaud asks.

"I'm ok." Iris says and gets up, as well as Maylu and Sonia.

"Thanks for saving us." Maylu smiled.

"No problem." Lan smiles back.

"Yea...we sure did save yea." Geo said. Sonia walks pass Geo.

"Hey...where you going?"

"No where." Sonia said and walks out of the forest. Geo runs to her.

"So...want to go get some ice cream Iris-Chan?" Chaud asks her kissing her cheek. Iris blushes.

"Sure thing Chaudy-Kun." Iris holds Chaud's hand and they walk out of the forest.

Maylu kisses Lan's cheek. "That's for saving me." Maylu walks off and Lan faints.

* * *

**The Next Day At School. In Gym Class.**

* * *

It was gym class with all 4 princesses. Miko, Himeko, Yai and Luna. Along with Butch and Kaoru. Also Mike was there. The gym teacher says to everyone to grab a doge ball and throw it at him. Kaoru takes the first shot. She throws it hard and the gym teacher leans his head to the side and the ball hits the wall behind him and goes back in the direction of Kaoru and it hits Yai in the face. Butch and Mike laugh their butts off.

"Nice shot Kaoru." Said the Gym teacher and gives a thumbs up to her.

"Thanks." Kaoru said and Yai gets up and rubs her head.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Himeko yells out. Kaoru throws the doge ball at the gym teacher and he leaps over it, and again the doge ball comes back and hits Himeko in the face. She falls and cries. Miko was no angry.

"SIR HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT KAORU IS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!?" Miko yelled and puts her younger sister back to her feet. Butch and Mike were still laughing.  
"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH!" Miko yells at Butch and Mike.

"Sorry Miko but you know it was funny." Mike said and laughs more.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Miko yelled out and leaves with Himeko out of the gym.

"Well I'll make sure they get reported to the office tomorrow." Said the gym teacher.

"Good one sir." Butch said and throws a doge ball and it bounces from the wall and into Luna. Kaoru laughs.

"NOT FUNNY! YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY SISTER!" Yai yells out and checks on her older sister Luna. Kaoru smiles at Butch and he blushes. Luna and Yai leave the gym leaving Mike, Kaoru and Butch.

"Well...that's the end of this class for today." The gym teacher said and walks out of the gym. Butch and Kaoru started to throw some hoops with basketballs. Mike just watched.

* * *

**At lunch.**

* * *

The Mpgz were eating lunch with the Ppgz. Momoko was looking down not eating her food.

"Is everything ok Momoko-Chan?" Airisu asks her. "You're not eating lunch."

"I'm just not hungry." Momoko answered.

"Well then can I have your food?" Kaoru asks.

"Sure." Momoko gave Kaoru her food and Kaoru dumps it on her tray.

"Thank you." Kaoru said to Momoko and she nods.

"I'll be right back." Momoko got of her lunch seat and walks to where Mike was. "Hello...you must be Mike right?"

"Yea...I'm the new kid. I'm 16 and you are?"

"I'm Momoko."

"Ah yes Momoko...the one with the big red bow in her hair." Mike chuckles. "Come sit with my group." Mike takes Momoko to his lunch seat. Randy, Ace and Takaaki were sitting down. Momoko stops walking and sees Ace and Takaaki looking at her. Mike sits down and Randy waves at Momoko. Ace and Takaaki walk off and told Randy to come with them. Momoko sits next to Mike.

"Just to let you know...My real name is Natsuki Kores." Mike said.

"Then why did change your name?" Momoko asks. She looks down at the ground.

"Well it's just I wanted to try a new name...and hey...are you ok?" Mike puts an arm around Momoko making her blush.

"If there is anything you need...come to me and I will help." Natsuki smiles and walks off to find Randy.

***With Randy***

"Look man...if you want in our group...then you must prank Momoko." Said Ace.

"Look Ace...I don't know about this." Randy protested. Takaaki pushes Randy to the ground.

"If you don't listen to us...we will make sure you will not live to see the next day." Takaaki pulls out a knife. "And we will tell Bricen."

"Who is Bricen?" Randy asks.

"You will see him when you complete the task...now run off and do not mention this to anyone." Ace said and Randy runs off. Natsuki walks to Takaaki and Ace.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We just gave Randy a task." Ace said and crosses his arms.

"You will help him prank Momoko and you will join our group." Takaaki said.

"I'm not doing anything like that." Natsuki protested and walks away.

"Well then...we will just kill you right here...right now." Ace pulls out his knife gun and aims it at Natsuki.

He turns around and walks back to Ace and Takaaki. "Or we will get Bricen to deal with you."

"Who is Bricen?"

"You will find out once you complete the task...now do it or else." Ace threatens.

"Ok...I will." Natsuki walks off back to Momoko. Randy was already sitting with her.

"You think he will do it?" Takaaki asks.

"No." Ace said and puts his gun back in his pocket.

"Let's make Natsuki deal with Bricen." Takaaki chuckles.

"Good idea." Ace chuckles also and they fly off.

***With the Ppgz and Mpgz.***

"Have you girls seen Momoko?" A girl asks the Mpgz and the two members of the Ppgz.

"Uh...nope." Kaoru said and looks up and sees it is Dark Magician Girl. "WHAT!?"

"No way...it's Dark Magician Girl." Meiru said.

"It is me...I am back in New Townsvile and I must speak with Momoko...it is important." Dark Magician Girl said and is holding her wand.

"I think she went over their by the trees." Misora points.

"Thank you." Darkia runs off and sees Momoko with Natsuki and Randy. "Momoko."

Momoko turns around and sees Darkia. Natsuki and Randy see her also and they blush.

"Whoa...those boobs." Randy said.

"I'm already taken." Darkia said and looks at Randy with angry eyes.

"WHAT!?" Randy gets up.

"Yea...anyways...Momoko I have to speak with you...in private."

"I'll be right back." Momoko walks off with Darkia behind the school to speak in private.

"Who the heck would be with Dark Magician Girl?" Randy asks.

"Shut up man...and lets do the plan...like Ace and Takaaki told us to do." Natsuki goes over to the school with Randy and they figure out how to prank Momoko.

***Behind the school.***

"Thank you for coming here Momoko...now this is very important...a few days ago when I came back I went over to Veliyone...and I went to your mother's grave...I opened it and saw that she was still human and have not decade over the last 6 years of her death. Now I also saw that her heart was missing."

"Well yea...my Aunt took her heart and ate it." Momoko shivers at her words.

"Well she didn't eat it...she kept it...and it is now at her kingdom in a jar somewhere...Now it is up to you to bring your mother back and to stop Darksenter once in for all."

"But how do I get it? It will be impossible to at this rate...and Darksenter would mostly kill me if she saw me trying to get my mother's heart." Momoko said and looks down in sadness.

"Look...It's either you or Darksenter. You need Becky's heart to revive your mother and then she can stop Darksenter...and Darksenter needs you to revive the Dark Dragon to destroy the world...only one can happen...this is your destiny...and this will bring your kingdoms back...isn't that what you want?" Darkia looks at Momoko and Momoko smiles.

"Yes..." Momoko said.

"Then we will do it...together." Darkia said and hugs Momoko. "I'll see you later." Darkia flies up into the sky and Momoko as a smile on her face. She then took a step and felt a pain in her head. And dark whispers again. Momoko falls to her knees and screams as she sees dark figures approach her.

"You...will...die!" Said the whispers. The dark figures wore dark cloaks and had no face and no hands. They were floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Momoko asks them.

"You...will...die!" They said again and Momoko passes out. Someone picks her up and flies off.

* * *

**A/N: WHO ARE THE DARK FIGURES!? AND WHO TOOK MOMOKO! OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?**


	12. BRING MOMOKO! BRING MOMOKO!

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 12: ****BRING MOMOKO! BRING MOMOKO!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the dark with Momoko. Momoko's POV.**

* * *

I awoke and saw that it was dark...I didn't remember anything before...maybe I was having a headache? Well I try to move and my arms jerk back and I hear rattling. I look up and see my arms are chained up to the wrists and pulled up. My ankles were also chained. I freak out and cry for help. "HELP!...SOMEONE HELP!"

"No one will help you." Said a male voice. I see it is Bricen.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"We are not letting you take your mother's heart." Bricen comes closer to me and grabs my face and pulls it towards him. "Ok...so that's why I have you here. I know I'm not suppose to hurt you badly...but I just can't let you go and revive your mother...so I have to do it." Bricen takes out a knife and stabs Momoko in her stomach.

"AHHHH!" Momoko cries in pain.

"Cry all you want girl...no one will save you." Bricen said and licks the tears off Momoko's face.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Momoko cries more and Bricen stabs her again in the same spot. The lights go out of the basement in the Dark Kingdom. A window breaks.

"WHOSE THERE!?" I heard Bricen yell and he knee me in the ribs and I feel them break. I gag as I spit blood. My vision goes blurry as I see Bricen use fire for light. He sees nothing and looks over a table. I spot Brick and my eyes widen. He put a finger to his lips singling me to be quiet. He grabs a key from the floor and unlocks my chains on my arms and my legs he carries me and leaps to the window. I then see his team and my team below.

"Ok...now lets get that heart." Buttercup said.

"Not right now...we need to find the right time for it." Butch said.

"Ok Butch...so got any plans Brick?" Buttercup asks.

"Not right now...take Blossom to the E.R...I'll deal with my brother."

"Do you need us?" Boomer asks.

"Yea...he will probably have his team also." Brick said and Butch goes to Brick's left side. Bubbles kisses Boomer on the cheek.

"Be safe Boomy-Kun." Bubbles tells Boomer.

"I will." Boomer smiles and goes over to Brick's right side.

"Hey Butch...kick Ace's ass." Buttercup said.

"I will." Butch smiles and the RRBZ fly to window where Brick brought down Blossom.

"Hey Bubbles how is your Grandma?" Buttercup asks carrying Blossom.

"She's all better. Lets go get Blossom to the Hospital quick." The PPGZ Fly off to New Townsvile.

* * *

***With The RRBZ* No POV.**

* * *

Brick and Butch and Boomer turn on the lights in the Dark Kingdom Basement. "Bricen should be here somewhere." Brick said and walks with his team.

"I see you want a rematch?" Bricen said and steps out of the dark with Takaaki and Ace.

"Heck yea!" Boomer yells out.

"Well...you better...or we will kill your girls." Bricen said and The Punks have Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup tied up in side a glass chamber. Each one with a deadly assault on the girls. Buttercup was going to get burned and attacks by the dark figures. Blossom was going to get visions of her mother dying again from a projector that shows Pykiedas eyes and her eyes were glued to the face the projector screen. Bubbles had to deal with dark wolves. 2 of them.

"So...if you refuse to fight us...they will get hurt." Bricen said and laughs. All Ruffs get angry and there full power awakens. Each glowing with there colored eyes.

"That's it...get mad...SHOW YOUR FULL POWER...SHOW THEM HOW MUCH YOU CARE FOR THEM...SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE STRENGTH!" Bricen yells and snaps his fingers. The torture starts.

Buttercup gasps out and the fire comes firing at her from a wall. She screams as she gets burned and the dark figures stabbing her with there tiny daggers.

Blossom screams as she is under the eye power Pykiedas. Seeing her mother die in front of her when she was 8. Blood starts coming from her mouth and onto the floor. Blossom was screaming for her mother.

Bubbles gets clawed by the two dark wolves and moans in pain as her back is badly scratched. All three girls scream for the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z. There lovers. The Punks just watch in amazement eating popcorn. Enjoying the Power Puff Girls Z suffering.

All three Ruffs shoot out a lazer of their power. Brick shoots out a fire, Boomer shoots out thunder and Butch shoots out energy. The Rowdy Rudes get hit and they all laugh and Bricen snaps his fingers and the torture stops. The Rowdy Rudes fall down in defeat. All they wanted was for the Puffs to get hurt...little did they know...it just brought them and the Ruffs closer together. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are on the ground and their transformations cancel out. The Ruffs carry them off to safety and take them to the E.R

*At The Hospital*

Buttercup suffers from 3rd degree burns on her body as well as 50 stabs. Blossom suffers from visions of her mother dieing and dark whispers: "I...WILL...KILL...YOU" and "You...Will...Die!" also coughing up blood she also had bruised ribs and stabs in her stomach but that was the least of the doctors worries. Bubbles suffers from deep scratches on her back and legs and arms...even her face. The Ruffs were talking to one another sitting in the waiting room. The MPGZ and MRBZ arrive.

"Hey guys." Enzan greets them and shakes hands with Brick.

"Are the girls ok?" Airisu asks.

"No...not at all." Brick said balling his hand in a fist.

"We will kill the Rudes!" Butch yells.

"Misora...do you wish to visit Buttercup?" Subaru asks his girl.

"She's in surgery right now." Boomer said.

"I think Buttercup is the worst." Brick said.

"Well what happened?" Asked Meiru.

"Kaoru...got burned...and stabbed 50 times." Butch said through grinding teeth.

"Miyako got bite and clawed at by dark wolves." Boomer said through grinding teeth.

"Momoko got under the eye spell of Pykiedas and saw her mother die in front of her when she was little...seeing it over and over and over again...blood rushing up her mouth." Brick said through grinding teeth.

"We will visit once they are done in surgery...Momoko is still screaming for her mother." Boomer said.

"Momoko is the only one who dosen't need surgery. She was mentally harmed...but she did get stabbed and ribs were bruised." Brick states.

"We will wait with you." Enzan said and sits with the guys.

"Thanks." Brick said. Airisu, Meiru and Misora were really worried. They wanted to see there best friends...now..not later...now.

***4 Hours Later***

The Nurse comes up to the boys who were sleeping on the floor. "Ahem...boys...they're ready to see you." he boys get up and go to the there lovers separate room.

***With Miyako and Boomer.***

Boomer walks in and sees Bubbles sitting up in her hospital bed...her skin now had scars on them but she wasn't dark from the burns. They cleaned her off and bandaged her up to heal the scars.

"Hi Miyako." Boomer greeted her and kisses her head.

"Hey Boomer." She said to him and kisses his head.

"Thank you for showing that you really love me." Miyako said and blushes.

"Thanks...but it's my fault you got hurt." Boomer said looking sad.

"No it is not Boomer...it is not." Miyako touches his hand and Boomer blushes and looks at Miyako who smiles. "I'll be fine...besides my grandma can make a healing tea with Stormayce for me...so I will be alright." Boomer hugs Miyako.

***With Kaoru and Butch.***

Butch walks in and sees Kaoru who is bandaged up. She sees Butch and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." Butch pulls up a chair and sits next to Kaoru who is laying in her hospital bed. "I know...this is my fault." Kaoru slaps Butch in the face.

"No...it is not...don't blame yourself because I'm hurt. Besides I'm tough and I will get better faster and stronger then before...trust me...I'll be alright." Kaoru kisses Butch on the cheek. He blushes and hugs Kaoru.

***With Momoko And Brick***

Brick enters Momoko's room and sees her with tears in her eyes. "Momoko." Brick calls her and she looks up and smiles.

"Brick...I...love you." She said through cries. Brick hugs her. Natsuki walks in.

"What are you doing hugging her?" Natsuki asks.

"I'm Brick...I'm in your first period class." Brick said.

"Well...why the hell are you doing with Momoko?"

"She's my girl." Brick said and Natsuki punches him in the face.

"MIKE!" Momoko yelled out.

"Shut up Momoko...how dare you not tell me you are with this looser. You were suppose to be with me." Natsuki runs off. Brick gets up and gets his cap and puts it back on his head.

Dark Magician Girl walks in with her master. "Everything ok?" Dark Magician Girl asks.

"Yea...we're ok." Brick said and sits in the chair that is close to Momoko's bed.

"I am Darkia's master. I am Dark Magician but you may call me Darkalas." The Magician master said holding his green staff.

"Hello." Brick said.

"Momoko...what happened?" Darkia asks as the lights start to flicker. Darkia and Darkalas look up and Brick and Momoko look up also.

"Some time of electric problem?" Darkalas asks.

"I don't think so. It's not raining or anything outside...and its...10:00 night." Brick said.

_**The light bulbs break in Momoko's room.(Time For Scary Part)**_

Dark Magician lights up the room with his staff. "Dark Magician Girl...go check on the other rooms." Darkalas told his apprentice.

"Yes master." Darkia walks off and checks the other rooms...they were the same...and it was only in the Hospital. People were freaking out and screaming as it is dark. Something was not right.

"Butch...stay." Kaoru told her Bf. "I will always stay with you." Butch said and lights a candle with his energy.

The walls start to crack all over the hospital building. People who were driving were looking from the outside and black cracks were forming. The building wasn't falling apart...something was trying to get in. Back inside the hospital. Darkia was telling the people to calm down. "It's ok...just calm down." She said.

"What is going on!?" A woman cries holding her baby girl who is crying.

"Someone do something." A man said in the background. The cracks stop. "Whatever you do...do not...move." Darkia said. Up in the ceiling was a dark spiky leg crawling out and it had an eye and it opens and it is red. It scans for moving people.

"Screw this!" A Man screams and runs and the leg snatches him up by the leg and pulls him and goes up back into the ceiling disappearing with the man. The man's watch falls down and his eyes. People scream and run out.

"What is going on?" Darkia asks herself and goes back to Momoko's room. "GET OUT COME ONE WE CAN'T STAY HERE!" She orders.

Brick carries Momoko up and Darkalas goes to tell the other people who were in the beds to get out. Miyako runs with Boomer and Kaoru with Butch. The MRBZ and MPGZ left to go fight off ShadeMan Exe in Megavile.  
Everyone stops moving as the leg black eye spiky comes out from the ceiling again and scans for moving objects.

"Do...not...move." Dark Magician Girl whispers. It cracks as it moves down and it starts the scan. One woman, a cop pulls out her glock pistol and shoots at the target.

"NO DON'T!" Dark Magician Girl yells out. The shots do not affect the weird dark figure and it stabs it's eye leg into the cop through the chest killing her. It pulls her up into the ceiling and cracks could be heard. People scream again and the pistol falls down and the women's cop hat. Darkia picks up the gun and looks up.

5 more start to form. "Everyone duck!" She said and everyone ducks as all 5 of them scan. Now this was the strongest scan...if the slightest movement would cause you to be detected...and you would not make it alive.

The scan stops and they stay there. "What are these things?" Brick asks.

"I don't know." Momoko said. The 5 weird figures disappear. After 5 minutes of waiting a woman said, "Is it over?"

"No." Darkia said and 2 legs come from each figure crashing down and shaking the hospital building. People scream and arms begin to come out of the ceiling where the 5 were placed at. They finally show themselves. They were alien black monsters with a scan tail. They had a black helmet and red claws with white eyes and a red tail for the eye scan maneuver. Everyone runs out as they chase people down and bite them and claw them.

Darksenter could be seen on the roof of the building. "PEOPLE OF NEW TOWNSVILE!" The people look up and the aliens stop moving. People stop also. The people see Darksenter talking. "I AM DARKSENTER! THE QUEEN OF THE DARK KINGDOM! NOW I WILL NOT BRING HAVOC TO THIS CITY, NOR MEGAVILE IF YOU ALL BRING ME SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL TO MY KINGDOM! AND I WILL SPARE YOUR CITY'S LIFE!"

People were murmuring to each other. "GIVE ME MOMOKO!"

Momoko's eyes widen. No...this couldn't be happening.

"IF YOU REFUSE TO BRING HER TO ME...I WILL DESTROY THIS CITY AND KILL ALL OF YOU!" Darksenter smiles evilly.

"BRING MOMOKO!" The people chant. Aliens also chanted this. What was Momoko going to do now?


	13. The Heart Of Becky

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 13: The Heart Of Becky.**

* * *

**It's been several weeks later since last chapter and Blossom has convinced to the people of the city of New Townsvile not to side with Darksenter. So that they don't bring Momoko to her aunt. Although some still supported Darksenter and even tried to take Momoko away. Mayor is sided with Darksenter and plans on taking Momoko to her personally.**

* * *

**In The Matsubara House.**

* * *

Kaoru was talking with Dai and his wife Miyu and waiting for lunch from her parents who went to go pick it up.

"I'm glad that I am with your brother Kaoru...he did save me from Darkdy a while back ago." Miyu smiles.

"Yup he sure did." Kaoru smiles and gets her soccer ball.

"Not right now Kaoru maybe later." Dai said to her. Kaoru drops the ball and the door opens and its Kaoru's parents back with lunch.

"Lunch is here!" Bolly announced. Kaoru and Dai and Miyu go to the kitchen and Bersto and Bolly get the lunch out and put it on the kitchen table. It was burgers with fries and sushi with dr pepper to drink.

"Looks great mom." Said Kaoru.

"Sure does." Bolly smiles and sits next her husband. The Matsubara family eat their lunch with the new member to the family, Miyu.

* * *

***At The Gotokuji House.***

* * *

Miyako is with her mother and Grandmother, her father was getting lunch for his family, while the girls make tea to drink. Basra, Ms G and Baryon heard about Miyako's injuries. The girls got the tea ready and Baryon came back with lunch. Chicken salad and nice warm bread with butter. Also getting mac and cheese.

"YAY FOOD HERE!" Miyako cheered and runs to the table almost spilling the tea pot.

"careful." Ms. G got her cup of tea and sets it down on the table. Baryon and Basra kiss and sit together for lunch.

"Hope you all like the food." Baryon said and chuckles and starts to eat. Miyako was enjoying the food. She wishes Boomer were here to eat with her.

"Thanks dad for getting lunch." Miyako said and hugs her father.

"Your welcome dear." He responds and hugs back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The family of the kingdom of Litghtronicy were enjoying their food but one family is not enjoying anything right now, Momoko is at her home taking care of her younger sister Kasey. Momoko will now have a visitor by Ms Bellum and Mr Mayor. They 2 were sided with Darksenter, not knowing that she is related to Momoko and Kasey. Mayor opens the house door and walks in with Ms Bellum and Ribbita.

* * *

***At Momoko's House.***

* * *

Momoko was fixing her sister's hair when she heard a knock at the door. She tells Kasey to stay where she is at and opens the door seeing the Mayor of ACDC Town: Ribbita and the mayor of New Townsville with Ms Bellum, Mr Mayor.

"May I help you?" Asked Momoko.

"Yes." Bellum started.

"You see...I will not have an evil Queen take over this city. Ribbita can't have that also in ACDC Town. So we would like you to come with us. Ms Bellum will watch your sister. Now come with me and Ribbita." Momoko didn't know what to think about this. How could the Mayors side with her Aunt? Kasey hugs Momoko telling her not to go.

"Listen...I will not go with you...I am sorry...I have to take care of my younger sister." Momoko said.

"Excuse us miss Sumi...but we will not have our cities destroyed by an evil force we can't destroy!" Ribbita exclaimed and Momoko frowns.

"Now please...come with us." Mayor walks out with Ribbita. Ms Bellum walks inside.

"I will watch Kasey for you...now do as the Mayors say." Momoko gulps and walks outside and walks inside Mayor's car. They then drive to the Dark Kingdom. The moon shines on it and the dead trees show with darkness around them. They tell Momoko to get out of the car.

"Now remember...just give yourself in...because if you don't? You will put all of us in danger." Ribbita states and the Mayor drives off leaving Momoko alone in her Aunt's evil kingdom. She walks in and sees Darksenter sitting in her throne chair with a heart in a jar next to her. That had to be Becky's heart, Momoko thought.

"So...you decided to turn yourself in...well good for me." Darksenter gets up from the throne chair and walks to her niece. "Now you must drink this in order to begin the ceremony." She said and pulls out a wine glass with blood wine in it. "Drink." Momoko grabs the cup of blood wine and starts to drink it but she sees her mother in a ghostly appearance next to her.

_**"DO NOT DRINK IT BLOSSOM! DO NOT DO IT!"** _Her words echoing in Momoko's mind.

"What's the matter Momoko...are you nervous about this ceremony?" The evil queen asks her.

"No." Momoko said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Darksenter was now getting inpatient that her niece isn't drinking the cup of blood wine. Momoko throws the glass in her Aunt's face and the wine burns her eyes. She screams and wipes her eyes and Momoko runs to the heart and leaps and grabs it. Momoko sees the Power Punks running after her.

"STOP HER!" The evil lady ordered. Momoko jumps through the window and it breaks and Momoko lands on her feet and runs with the jar of her mother's heart...or is it the right heart?"

"No matter...she got the wrong heart anyways." Darksenter said and walks to her throne chair and pulls the real heart of Becky from under the chair cloth. It was beating still and red fluid was inside the jar. To keep the heart fresh. "Hello Becky." Darksenter said to the heart. The heart wasn't only just a heart of Becky..._**IT WAS BECKY.** **Becky's spirit is in the heart of hers. She can hear and see everything.**_

**_"Darksenter...why do you trick my daughter so?" _**Becky's spirit ask and only her sister could hear her.

"Well sister...I need her for the resurrection of the Dark Dragon...and only she can fully do it. Now...I have an idea...you will experience her death front row seat personally."

"Mother...couldn't you just cut the heart in half?" Asked Berserk.

"No...that will only release Becky's spirit and she would find her way back to her body...although...I'm curios to see what happens when I eat it." Darksenter licks her lips. Darksenter takes Becky's heart out of the jar and places it on a plate. Darksenter sits and grabs the heart. It is Becky who is beating...not the heart. Darksenter sniffs it and smells the glory of blood. Darksenter bites into the heart and a pink light force pushes her away and she falls to the ground. She looks up and growls. The heart was still beating. Apparently it had some type of force field around it. Darksenter grabs her sister's heart and places it back in the jar with anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT BECKY...JUST STAY IN THERE AND ROT...YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP ME AND YOUR DAUGHTER WONT EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO SAVE YOU! YOU CAN JUST BE IN THE DARK FOR ALL I CARE!" Darksenter places the jar of Becky's heart in the back of the throne chair and locks the safe so that no one could break into it.

"Mother...are you alright?" Berserk asks.

"I'm fine...just a little stressed out...now go and see your friends...while I rest." Darksenter walks to her room upstairs and slams the door.

* * *

***In The Magician Household in the forest***

* * *

Dark Magician Girl was on the computer searching up info about what happened several weeks ago at the hospital. Searching about those aliens. she couldn't find anything on them. "Something tells me these aliens were not summoned by Darksenter...I think they were summoned by someone else...not from here."

"That's odd." Said Dark Magician, holding a cup of coffee. "I'm going to get stuff for dinner...I'll be right back." He said to his girl and kisses her cheek.

"Love you Darkalas." Darkia said.

"Be careful...and I love you too." Dark Magician said and walks out of the house and flies to the nearest food market. Dark Magician Girl gets back to work on her research...until a small light caught her attention...it was the hand gun that was near her. She looks at it and grabs it. a bright light shoots into the body of Dark Magician Girl she screams and falls down onto the floor. 5 minutes later she awakes.

***In A Deep Girl Voice*** "Oh...my head...what happened?" Darkia asks herself and gets up looking at the computer screen and she stares at it.  
"What the heck is this thing?" She ask herself and pokes at it and turns it off. "Well...then."

Not only did Darkia's voice change into a deep girl voice but her looks did too. She was wearing sunglasses, with a fake black mustache and a silver chain necklace with a hand gun and her wand. She was now know in this from as _**The Magician Hunter. **_Magician Hunter walks out of the house and walks inside a bar. Everyone looks at her.

"How you doing?" She walks to the bar tender and asks for some water.

"Hey we got a new drink up...its called Blood Wine." He pours some into a wine glass and gives it to Magician Hunter. She grabs it and sees evil in it.

"Uhhhhh I'll pass on this." She said and pushes it away.

"Come on...it has no wine in it...it's alcohol free...it has none in it...so that means that kids and teens can drink this...even me." The bar tender grabs the glass of blood wine and is about to drink it when Magician Hunter stops him.

"You don't want to do that."

"And why not?" He asks putting the drink down.

"It could do something to you...it's not recommended for normal humans...it could do something to you and you will regret it."

"Whatever...hey if you come back here tomorrow at this time...and if I'm here...I proved to you that it didn't do anything to me."

"Deal." Magician Hunter shakes his hand.

"I'll take one." A teen boy said and the Bar Tender gives him some. The teen boy was Ricky. He used to be in an evil gang but left the group for hurting his younger sister. He was 18 and had Stormayce. His hair was black and he wore a white T shirt with jeans and black boots.

"Don't drink it...you will regret it." Magician Hunter stops the teen boy. He could tell that she was telling the truth. He nods and walks away.

"Anyways...I will drink it now." The bar tender said and drinks the Blood Wine...all of it. "See you tomorrow." He said and Magician Hunter left the bar.

* * *

***Momoko walks back home in sadness.* Miyako and Kaoru run to her and hug her.**

* * *

"Where were you Momoko...we were so worried." Miyako said.

"I was no where." Momoko lied and walks past her friends.

"Hey...come on...Brick wanted us to come check your house...and Kasey said that the Mayor of New Townsvile and the Mayor of ACDC Town took you to the Dark Kingdom...is this true Momoko?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...and my mother's heart...isn't real." Momoko cries and runs to her house.

"MOMOKO WAIT!" Miyako chases after Momoko and so does Kaoru.

Tia and Katery grab Momoko. "We must speak with you Momoko." Tia said.

"Listen to us Momoko...your mother ought to me a shame of you...to give up this easily." Katery said.

"But...MY MOTHER'S HEART WAS A LIE! THIS DESTINY WAS A LIE!" Momoko yells out in cries.

"Listen Momoko...your mother didn't give up no matter what...she told me herself...and she is upset the way you have been acting...this isn't the Momoko she knows...is this truly the daughter of Queen Becky?" Tia crosses her arms.

"You must not give up...no matter what." Katery said.

"Ok...I won't." Momoko said.

"That's the daughter Becky knows." Tia smiles and leaves with Katery.

"Girls." Momoko walks out of the alley and hugs her friends. "We are going to get my mother back." Momoko said and Kaoru and Miyako smile.


	14. A Hero Meeting

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 14: A Hero Meeting.**

***At the Bar Tender's house.* His Name is Jako, he is 17 and has a girlfriend name Marie.**

* * *

"I'll show that girl...that Blood wine didn't hurt me."

"But what if does?" Jako's girl asks him.

"Look Marie...this wine is the future...this wine will be the greatest drink of all time...and I know you want some." Jako gets the Blood Wine out of a package and gives some to his girl friend. "Enjoy." He said and Jako walks to the bathroom.

"I will." Marie said and opens the wine and smells it. "Smells like cranberries and strawberries." She said and drinks it from the bottle. She gulps it down. "Ah...this is so good." She said. "You were right Jako...this wine is so the future." Marie laughs and Jako comes out, shirtless and kisses his girl on the cheek.

"Hey babe...let's drink more." Jako whispers and grabs 2 more bottles of the wine and drinks it with his girl. 10 minutes later they were sleeping. And Jako got up from a long nap. Marie did too. "My head hurts." Jako said and walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees his eyes are bloodshot. "What happened?" He asks.

"Babe...you ok?" Marie asks and her head too was hurting. "Ow...head hurts." Then something started happening with Jako and Marie. Black steam was coming off from there bodies, burning them with darkness.

They both scream in pain and fall to the floor. Marie starts to have a seizure and black foam comes out of her mouth. Jako hands were blistering with the black steam burning off his body. He falls to his knees and his whole body starts to glow black. He screams and his bones break they reform into something...Marie's flesh starts to turn dark red under her skin and her blood is now black. Marie's eyes are staring to turn pale while Jako's are turning red. Both of their skin starts to boil and Jako gets covered with black fog all over his body while he screams. Marie was the same but it was red fog. Marie passes out and Jako screams echo into the next scene of this story.

* * *

**Next Day at the lab. Professor just got some new wine. Blood Wine. Professor was about to drink it when Katery walks in and sees. She stops him before he could.**

* * *

"Professor...I'm telling the truth." Katery said. "Go ahead and examine it...and you will see I'm telling the truth."

"Ok Katery." Professor said and went to his work station to look at the blood wine. Katery then carries Peach.

"ARF ARF! Hello." He said to her and licks her. Katery smiles.

"You are so cute." Katery said.

"You can keep him." The son of the Professor told her. He pets Peach. "Take good care of him."

"I will Ken." Katery places Peach in her bag.

"You were right Katery...this wine is bad...very evil." Professor said.

"We need to make sure no one else got this wine...it will be very dangerous...who knows what affects it will have on humans." Katery sits on the couch with Ken.

"Little Kids are the more worry...Katery do you know what might happen if a hero drinks it?" Professor asks the red head.

"No...but I know someone who knows this." Dark Magician Girl walks in wearing her Magician clothes.

"Hi." She waves.

"Hi Darkia." Ken greets her.

"Katery...blood wine is getting shipped to all houses in New Townsvile and ACDC Town...there's no way to stop everyone from drinking it."

"Not everyone will drink this...anyways...Dark Magician Girl do you know what happens when a Hero drinks this blood wine?" Katery asks.

"They die." Darkia said. "If an evil drinks it...they become stronger...if a human drinks it...there's no telling what it can do to them...it could kill...or it could do something that is not good for this city...or ACDC Town." Darkia said and sits on the couch.

"There's no way of stopping everyone is there?" Ken asks.

"No...all we can do is hope they don't drink it." Katery said.

"Glad we told you all of this." Darkia shakes Professor's hand and walks out with Katery.

* * *

***With Sal and her BF Raika and Miyu and Dai at a bar.***

* * *

"We have to try this blood wine out...I mean it's safe...it has no alcohol in it." Sal said and holds her bf's hand.

"Listen Sal something tells me this isn't a good idea." Raika protested and the bar tender Jako places the 4 cups on their table.

"Enjoy." Jako said in a hard mean tone and walks away slowly.

"I think he's drunk." Dai said and places an arm around Miyu.

"Well let's see how this taste." Miyu grabs the wine until the lights flicker in the bar and the doors seal with metal. People scream and look up in the ceiling. Dark cracks begin to form and a black tail with a red eye appears. People scream and run away trying to open the door. Jako walks to the back of the bar. Miyu, Sal, Raika and Dai get up and face the alien's tail.

"Qwunchena basonal odieklop kollisnoies ksine?" Said the alien in a low pitch slur. ***Translation: You think you heroes can beat me?"***

"Show yourself you freak!" Miyu yells out and gets ready to fight.

"As you wish." The alien spoke English and comes out of the ceiling. Standing 7 feet tall with white eyes and red claws with black skin and a black helmet. Dai charges the alien and tackles him.

"DAI!" Miyu yells and Raika joins in. He leaps and kicks the throat of the alien. Miyu and Sal watch has there boys deal with the creature.

"EVERYONE TO THE WINDOWS." Sal orders the people.

Jako tackles Raika while screeching. He had an alien tail that was black and red eyes with sharp white teeth and white claws. His ears were pointed up. Jako lifts up his tail and tries to stab Raika. He doges the attack and grabs the tail, but Jako throws Raika into wine glasses and they break.

"Sal we got to hurry." Miyu and a women jumps on her back. Miyu screams and the demon lady chokes Miyu. Sal kicks the women away and helps people get out.

The Alien throws Dai away from him and walks to Raika. He grabs Raika and is about to bite him when the lights go off again. Everyone screams. The lights come up and the people that were in the bar were gone. Miyu and Sal were outside and so was Raika.

"Where's Dai?" Miyu asks.

"He's still in the bar." Sal replies.

"WE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Miyu tries to open the door but it is no use.

Jako, Marie and the alien creature stare Dai down. He had a sword in his hands glowing with energy.

"You heroes don't deserve to live." Said Marie in a chilling screech voice.

"You need to be eliminated." Jako said. They all leap into the air and Dai blocks there attacks. The lights go off and the Power Puff Girls Z appear.

"Let's get out of here." Jako said and turns back to normal with his girlfriend Marie, they run off into the forest.

"I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME DAI!" The alien said and crawls back into which it came from.

"You ok brother?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm fine." He responds and walks out of the bar and his wife Miyu hugs him.

"I was so worried." She said in tears.

"I'm alright Miyu-Chan." He pats her back and kisses her cheek.

Sal and Raika walk off. Blossom told everyone to meet at the stadium in New Townsvile. All heroes were their and Momoko walks up to the podium and speaks.

"Ok...so let's see if we are missing anyone. Role call." She starts and takes out a paper and pen.

"Miyako, Kaoru, Me, Airisu, Meiru, Misora, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Enzan, Netto, Subaru, Basra, Baryon, Ms G, Bolly, Bersto, Dai, Miyu, Kasey, Professor, Ken, Peach, Lord Willy, Katery, QueenTia, Sal, Raika, Annie, Ricky, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Bola, Lady Vega, and Slade." Momoko checks all the names down.

"Alright everyone...this is the Hero's day meeting...and I'm not sure if I could lead this...I mean it's my battle...and if my mom were here...it would be her to lead us all and to fight the battle...not me...but she is not here right now...I think that I'm not the right person to lead this...I'm only a teenager in sophomore in high school...I believe someone who is higher up should lead..this battle...like Tia, or Dark Magician Girl...but Tia told me not to give up...so that's what I'm doing...I will not give up...no matter what...and you all will help me save my mother and the three Kingdoms...will you?"

"We will." Brick said and winks at Momoko.

"You can count on us Momoko." Miyako said.

"We will fight with you until the end." Bolly said.

"We will help you in anyway we can." Katery said.

"ARF ARF! WE WILL!" Peach barks while Katery is holding him.

"We will do anything to bring your mother back." Dark Magician Girl said and smiles and holding her master's hand. A wedding ring was on both of them.

"Believe Momoko...believe everything." Slade said.

"Thank you all...now...I don't know how long this will take...but I don't care...I don't care if it takes 20 years!...I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL MY MOTHER IS BACK AND THE THREE KINGDOMS ALSO...AND UNTIL DARKSENTER IS DESTROYED!"

People cheer at Momoko's words. "But...someone will betray me...someone dear to me...and someone will kill themselves...one of you...in this room...will do that."

The heroes gasp in fright. "And only one can be saved." Momoko closes her eyes.

"How do you know this?" Lady Vega speaks up.

"I saw it in a dream...and I can't tell you who it is...cause I don't know...and only time will tell...on who it is that will betray the heroes...and the one that will kill themselves." Momoko opens her eyes and tears fall down her cheek. "This meeting is closed." Momoko leaves the podium and everyone leaves the stage. Momoko is sitting down crying.

"Don't be sad Momoko." Airisu sits next to her. "We are here for you." She hugs her.

"I...know Airisu...but I just cant...I cant lead this...this is not the job for me." Momoko said and takes a deep breath.

"We are all here to help you...I am...I'm your best friend Momoko...and Brick loves you with all his heart...and Enzan loves me with all his heart...together we four can be unstoppable...we are the Red team...we are the Leaders!" Airisu exclaims. "Come...and join me and Enzan in Ice cream...you can bring Brick too." Airisu gets up and walks away and Momoko looks up into the sky.

"Mother...please guide me...guide me to victory." Momoko whispers and gets up and starts to walk off to the Ice Cream palace.

"I will guide you my sweet girl." Said a female voice and Momoko looks back and sees a red heart ring. She picks it up and sees her mother inside. She gasps.

"I am with you all the way to victory." Her voice echoes. "Put this ring on...and you will never be alone anymore."

Momoko puts the ring on and a bright pink aura surrounds her. She gasps out and she could power coursing through her veins and blood. Momoko eyes glow with her eye power Pykiedas.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	15. An Act Of Betrayal For Evil

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 15: An Act Of Betrayal For Evil.**

* * *

**The next day at School. Lunch Time. Kaoru's POV.**

* * *

I was sitting with Butch, Brick, Boomer, Momoko, and Miyako eating lunch. Our best friends were sitting across from us 6. We then got interrupted by the intercom. The gym teacher told us to be at the weight room, just the girls. So we went and saw the gym teacher set up a bar for squats. Himeko, Yai, Luna and Miko were here as well. I was here, Miyako and Momoko were too. Airisu and Meiru and Misora also. And even Darkia. "Welcome." The gym teacher said.

"Hello Mr Tod." We greeted him.

"Now...we will make you athletes here...and you will become strong. Now Momoko step up." Momoko was nervous I could see it in her eyes. She got underneath the bar and grabs them with her hands and tries to lift it up. She was straining and couldn't pick it up. I pick up the bar and put it down on her shoulders. She was shaking and her she was bending her knees. "Keep your legs straight Momoko."

"I-I-I Can't." She replied and almost falls until I save her from falling with the bar on her neck. Miyako was next.

"uh...you know I'm not this type of person to do this." She said.

"Get under now or I will fail you for the whole year in your gym class." Mr Tod said and Miyako quickly goes under the bar and grabs them. She strains as she can't pick it up. She pants. Mr Tod signals me to help her. I grab the bar and place them on Miyako's shoulders. She shakes like Momoko did and is about to fall. I catch her before she could.

"Thank you Kaoru." She said to me. I was next. I get under the bar and pick it up. I squat 3 times as Mr Tod told us too. I place the bar back and I turn around and I smile.

"Great job Kaoru." Mr Tod said and high fives me. Airisu was next. She does the same as I did and squats 3 times, she was straining a little bit though...and she couldn't put the bar back. She was going to fall. I catch Airisu before she could. She pants and smiles at me.

Meiru was next. She was shaking, but she got the bar and started to fall backwards. Misora helps her. Misora puts the bar on her shoulders and squats 3 times with out a sweat. "Done." She said and puts the bar back on the rail.

10 minutes pass and Himeko and Yai fell and we were laughing. Miko and Luna did good but fell on there last squat. Only one person was left, Darkia. Darkia got the bar and lifts it up and does 3 squats. "That was easy." She said and giggles.

"Ok...it seems we need more work on Momoko, Yai, Himeko, Miyako, Airisu and Meiru. Kaoru and Misora you are good to go...now follow me the names I just called so that we can do laps around the gym." Mr Tod said and the girls who were getting called followed him. Misora and I also follow and sit on the benches and watch. I was Texting my lover Butch on my Phone. Misora was texting her lover Geo Stellar.

* * *

_(Butch Text)_

**_(Kaoru Text)_**

_Hey what's up? :)_

**_Nothing...just watching Momoko and Miyako run, sitting with Misora and Airisu and Meiru are running too._**

_That's cool...hey babe you think I could meet your parents today?_

**_I Don't know man...but I guess we can try...I'll ask Momoko and Miyako if they agree with me._**

_Ok...I'll ask Brick and Boomer. Love you :D_

**_Love you too Butch. :D See you after gym special class for girls._**

_See yea. 3. Hope your friends make it through with Mr Tod's teachings._

**_Yup...they will need luck if they want to get strong like me. :D 3_**

_Got that right Kaoru...got to go talk to you later my Butterbabe._

**_O/O Don't make me blush! ):(_**

_Hahahaha bye._

**_Bye._**

* * *

"COME ON SLOW POKES!" Mr Tod yells out and Momoko and Miyako were already tired...and they haven't even finished 1 lap. Himeko and Yai were on the ground panting. Airisu and Meiru for slowing down and passed 1 lap. Man my team is out of shape.

The gym teacher blows the whistle. The time was over and now they have to do sit ups and push ups. Momoko and Miyako groan in hate. I could tell they didn't want to do this.

* * *

***Time Skip* Miyako gets home exhausted. Miyako's POV**

* * *

I open the door and slowly make my way to my bed. Mother and father were training outside in the back yard and grandmother was making tea for us all. I throw my school bag onto the floor and turn on my fan for some air to blow in my face. I sign in relief as I am now feeling quite better. "How was your day Miyako at school?" My grandmother asks me.

"So much work...so much." I replied. "And I'm tired." I yawn.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure thing grandma." I grab the tea from her hands and drink it.

"Hey grandma...is it ok if I date?" I ask her.

"As long as he is a good boy and not some type of pervert...and if he is you will be in trouble missy."

"Yes Bāchan**(Grandma)**" I replied and hug her. I can't wait for her too meet Boomer.

* * *

**Momoko gets back home and Kasey also.**

* * *

"Momoko...what is this ring?" Her sister asks her. Momoko looks at.

"Uh...it's a ring I found...and I got it." Momoko tells her. "Anyways...I got to go meet Brick at his house...and I want you to stay at the lab...I don't trust you here alone anyways...so I want you to be good while I meet Brick's mom." Momoko got her bag and Kasey walks out with her. Momoko drops off Kasey at the lab. "Be good." She said and Kasey nods and walks in the lab. Momoko places her ring in her pocket and walks off to Brick's house. She get's there and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Brick asks.

"It's me Brick." Momoko responded. Brick opens it and hugs her.

"Ok...now don't be nervous meeting my mom." He chuckles and grabs Momoko's hand and walks in the living room and his mother is reading on the couch.

"Yes Brick?" Bola looks and eyes widen.

"Hi mom...this is Momoko Sumi...she's my girl friend." Brick said and smiles at a blushing Momoko.

"Nice to meet you Ms Jojo." Momoko greets Bola and shakes her hand.

"You look so much like your mother." Bola smiles. "Your the one who spoke yesterday right?"

"Yes." Momoko said and smiles at Brick.

"Well I hope you can get back your mom's heart." Bola smiles.

"Me too."

"As you may know...I was friends with your mother in school and I helped her with the army before you were born...I was the commander of the army. Brick knows this as he was 2 when I enrolled in the army."

"I did not know that Ms Jojo."

"Well you do now...and I will be very happy if you brought Becky back."

"I will try...and Brick will help me."

"That's right mother...I'm going to help Momoko...and I will protect her with my life."

"You better...or no more girls for you." Bola chuckles. Brick and Momoko laugh. It starts to rain now, thunder rumbles. "Brick why don't you show Momoko around the house while I make dinner?"

"Sure thing mom. Right this way Momoko." Brick shows his girl the house and Bola cooks dinner. She hears cracks in the walls. She looks around.

"Damn mice...they don't ever quit do they?" Bola said and hears louder cracks. This was not mice...this was something else. The lights flicker and screeches could be heard.

"MOM GET BACK!" Brick yells and pulls her mom out the way and the wall explodes with black fog. Momoko runs to the aid of Bola and Brick. They get up and stare in horror. An alien was in the house. He screeches. Bricen is beside the creature.

"Hello mom...Brick."

"What do you think your doing in my house!?" Bola screams in anger.

"I just came for a visit and to tell you hi." Brick looks at Bricen with angry eyes. Momoko runs outside to the rain at the back of the house yard. She places her ring on her finger and glows with power from her Mother's spirit.

"You don't belong in this household...now get out...or I will make you." Bola said with a growl.

"Oh please mother...only thing you could do was kill father!" Bricen shoots out fire at Bola but Brick blocks it with his sword.

"Get out Bricen." Brick said.

"I will deal with him." Said the alien.

"No...go deal with Momoko." Bricen said and smiles. The Alien goes to the roof to see Momoko with her yoyo out and ready to fire and that she is transformed into the PPGZ: Blossom.

* * *

**At The Dark Kingdom. No POV.**

* * *

Berserk was with Brat and Brute talking to them. Darksenter was getting Blood Wine and puts dark poison in the cups.

"Alright...Brat and Brute...are you ready for the Blood Ceremony?" Berserk asks her team.

"We sure are." Brat said.

"Hell yeah." Brute pops her knuckles. Berserk grabs the two cups of Blood Wine and gives them to her team.

"Now enjoy the full power of Darkness." Berserk whispered and her team drinks the Blood Wine. Berserk smirks.

"Hey Berserk...how come we-" Brat gasps and falls to the ground and chokes as well as Brute does also.

"What...d-d-d-d-" Brute chokes as her neck begins to burn.

"I simply don't need you two...All I need is Bricen by my side...you two would just get in the way of things from my mother's plan to bring the Dark Dragon back."

"You...bitch." Brat said and her eyes pop out of her head snaps.

"You...will...pay for killing us." Brute grabs Berserk and growls at her and then her neck snaps. She falls down dead on the floor.

"All completed mother." Berserk said checking her teammates pulses. "Dead...just like you wanted them."

Ace and Cody scream out and snaps could be heard. "Those too." Darksenter chuckles. "Good girl." Berserk smiles at her mother.

* * *

**Back At the house of Bola. Brick's POV.**

* * *

Bricen calls his alien back to him. Momoko is back in the house with us. I stare my brother down. "Sorry little bro...maybe next time you can fight me...when your ready." Bricen flies off and the Alien disappears.

Brick screams out in anger. "Look Brick...you will fight him one day...and you will kill him." Bola said and hugs her son.

"Mom." Brick whispers and cries. Momoko looks and hugs Brick.

"It's ok Bricky-kun...you will be alright." Momoko said calmly. The rain stops and enters Basra and Baryon with Miyako.

"You alright?" Basra asks.

"Yes...we're ok...no one is hurt." Bola replied.

"Good...we still haven't figured out where those aliens come from." Baryon stated.

"I just hope they aren't Darksenter's." Miyako said quietly.

"They aren't...someone else summons them...but from where and who...I don't know...my mother would be able to tell you all...but." Momoko looks down and Bola picks up her head.

"You will be alright...we are here for you and for Becky." Bola hugs Momoko.

* * *

**At a Hill.**

* * *

"WHY CAN'T I GET BRICK!?" Himeko yelled out.

"WHY CAN'T I GET ENZAN!?" Yai yelled out.

"WHY WON'T GEO NOTICE ME!?" Luna yells out.

"WHY WON'T BUTCH NOTICE ME!?" Miko yells out.

"QUIET!" Mojo yells. "So you want to get those boys for yourself...well I will need you to get me some Chemical Z from Professor Utonium's lab...and you must do it at midnight." Said the Monkey.

"And I will need it too." Said ShadeMan "Chemical Y from Lord Willy."

"And you will be granted powers...so that those boys may fall for your powerful moves and such...now come with us into my home where we will guide you to the path of evil." Mojo said and the 4 Prince$$e$ walk with ShadeMan and Mojo to the old dump house.

* * *

**A/N: Looks Like the 4 rich girls are going to have super powers...but of course they just want to use it to impress their crushes...will it work?**


	16. Singing Contest Part 1

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 16: Singing Contest part 1.**

* * *

**Midnight at Professor's Lab with the rich girls. Himeko's POV.**

* * *

I couldn't wait for this moment when we 4 get super powers from Mojo and ShadeMan, but darn they had to send us to get their stuff they need to do so. Ah well as least we are stealing...and stealing is our specialty. We come across a safe. "Anyone got a pin?" I ask.

"No." Yai said.

"I got a fork." Luna said. I roll my eyes.

"Here you go sis." Miko gives a pin.

"Thanks." I put the pin inside the small hole and twist until I hear a click. I snicker and grab the Chemical Z. Now it was time for Chemical Y.

"Make sure you do not drop that." Yai said and I give the Chemical Z to my older sister Miko. We slowly exit the lab of the Professor and take a shortcut to ACDC Town. We make it into Mr King's lab and we see he also has a safe. I grab my pin I used earlier and put it in the hole. I hear a click and Miko takes the Chemical Y.

"Let's go and get us some boys." I smirk and we all chuckle and go back to Mojo's house.

***At Mojo's House.***

"Nice work girls." Said ShadeMan.

"Your welcome." We said in unison. Mojo and ShadeMan put the chemicals together and it forms Chemical X. Mojo turns on the machine and all 4 of us step in the chamber. ShadeMan pulls a lever and we raise up. We look down and the Chemical X was bubbling...was it getting hot?

"Don't worry you will not die from this, Mojo." The Monkey said and her drops the chamber down with a lever and we fall into the Chemical. Luna and Yai were glowing Yellow. Miko and I were glowing Purple. Mojo was laughing and we come out of the machine.

* * *

**At the New Townsvile stage.**

**New Townsvile was hosting a singing contest. The people gather around and sit while the Ppgz get ready. Blossom was going first. Blossoms POV.**

* * *

I was going to sing **_"Every time we touch"_** and I was so nervous. I get on the stage and people clap for me. I saw Kasey, professor, and almost all the heroes, it was getting crowded. I turn the karaoke version on and turn on the microphone on and began to sing.

* * *

_**"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dream.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why **_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._**

**_They wipe away tears that I cry._**

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._**

**_You make me rise when I fall._**

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._**

**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._**

**_Need you by my side._**

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._**

**_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._**

**_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._**

**_I can't let you go._**

**_Want you in my life._**

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._**

**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._**

**_Need you by my side._**

* * *

I hear the crowd scream in delight. They must have really loved my singing. I give the microphone to Bubbles and she is ready. She was going to sing _**"Call Me Maybe"**_Hope she can do well. She starts.

* * *

**_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)**

**It's hard to look right**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe!**

* * *

The crowd cheers for Bubbles. Buttercup gets up and is going to sing **"I Want To Know What Love Is".**

* * *

_** I gotta take a little time**_  
_**A little time to think things over**_  
_**I better read between the lines**_  
_**In case I need it when I'm older**_

_**Now this mountain I must climb**_  
_**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**_  
_**I through the clouds I see love shine**_  
_**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_  
_**I don't know if I can face it again**_  
_**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_  
_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is**_  
_**I know you can show me**_

_**I'm gonna take a little time**_  
_**A little time to look around me**_  
_**I've got nowhere left to hide**_  
_**It looks like love has finally found me**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_  
_**I don't know if I can face it again**_  
_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_  
_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is**_  
_**I know you can show me**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**_  
_**And I know, I know you can show me**_

_**Let's talk about love**_  
_**I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside**_  
_**I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide**_  
_**I know you can show me, yeah**_

_**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**_  
_**I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too**_  
_**And I know and I know, I know you can show me**_  
_**Show me love is real, yeah**_  
_**I wanna know what love is.**_

* * *

Buttercup was great and it's now the MPGZ turn to sing there songs. Buttercup bows as the crowd cheers.

"Hey...we want to enter in too." Said Himeko. Yai and Luna were standing next to her as well as Miko.

"Sure...you guys can enter in." I said to them.

Mayor was hosting the show and he then tells us to take a break. Us PPGZ get some water and go to out boys. They loved our singing and kissed us on the cheek. They entered too as well as the MRBZ.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me who you think won out of the PPGZ in the reviews!**


	17. Singing Contest Part 2

**Blossoms Curse chapter 17: Singing Contest part 2.**

* * *

Iris get's on stage and is ready to sing. She chose **"End Of All Hope."**

"I'm ready." She said and grabs the microphone. The karaoke starts and Iris takes a deep breath and begins.

* * *

_**It is the end of all hope**_

_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_  
_**This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_  
_**This life unforgiven**_  
_**It will end with a birth**_

_**No will to wake for this morn**_  
_**To see another black rose born**_  
_**Deathbed is slowly covered with snow**_

_**Angels, they fell first but I'm still here**_  
_**Alone as they are drawing near**_  
_**In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**Wounded is the deer that leaps highest**_  
_**And my wound it cuts so deep**_  
_**Turn off the light and let me pull the plug**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_  
_**This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_  
_**This life unforgiven**_  
_**It will end with a birth**_

_**Mandylion, without a face**_  
_**Deathwish without a prayer**_  
_**End of hope**_  
_**End of love**_  
_**End of time, the rest is silence**_

_**Mandylion, without a face**_  
_**Deathwish without a prayer**_  
_**End of hope**_  
_**End of love**_  
_**End of time, the rest is silence**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_

___**End of all hope!**_

* * *

The Crowd cheer for Iris and she bows. Now it was Maylu's turn. She was going to sing ___**"Gravity"**_

Maylu gets on the stage and starts singing.

* * *

_**Baby**_  
_**It's been a long time coming**_  
_**Such a long, long time**_  
_**And I can't stop running**_  
_**Such a long, long time**_  
_**Can you hear my heart beating?**_  
_**Can you hear that sound?**_  
_**'Cause I can't help thinking**_  
_**And I won't stop now**_

_**And then I looked up at the sun**_  
_**And I could see**_  
_**Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me**_  
_**And then I looked up at the sky**_  
_**And saw the sun**_  
_**And the way that gravity pushes on everyone**_  
_**On everyone**_

_**Baby**_  
_**When your wheels stop turning**_  
_**And you feel let down**_  
_**And it seems like troubles**_  
_**Have come all around**_  
_**I can hear your heart beating**_  
_**I can hear that sound**_  
_**But I can't help thinking**_  
_**And I won't look now**_

_**And then I looked up at the sun**_  
_**And I could see**_  
_**Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me**_  
_**And then I looked up at the sky**_  
_**And saw the sun**_  
_**And the way that gravity pushes on everyone**_  
_**On everyone**_  
_**On everyone**_

_**On everyone**_  
_**On everyone**_  
_____** On everyone...**_

* * *

People cheer and clap and now it was Sonia's turn. She was going to sing**"Paradise"**

She grabs the mic and begins. She plays the song on her guitar.

* * *

_**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

_**When she was just a girl**_  
_**She expected the world**_  
_**But it flew away from her reach**_  
_**And the bullets catch in her teeth**_

_**Life goes on**_  
_**It gets so heavy**_  
_**The wheel breaks the butterfly**_  
_**Every tear, a waterfall**_  
_**In the night, the stormy night**_  
_**She closed her eyes**_  
_**In the night, the stormy night**_  
_**Away she'd fly.**_

_**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

_**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**La la la La l**__**a la la**_

_**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**_  
_**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**_  
_**I know the sun must set to rise.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**This could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Para- para- paradise**_  
_**Could be para- para- paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**_  
_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.**_

* * *

People cheer loudly for Sonia. She bows and Buttercup hugs her. "Great job." She said.

"Thank you." Sonia replied.

"THAT WAS LAME!" Himeko yelled out.

"SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Buttercup yelled back at Himeko.

"OK JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Himeko hides behind her sister.

It was the boys turn now. Brick was going first and Blossom wishes him good luck.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think won out of the MPGZ? The RRBZ are next and so is the MRBZ In chapter 18!**


	18. Singing Contest Part 3

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 18: Singing Contest part 3.**

* * *

Brick was ready for his song.**"Whatcha Say" **He winks at Blossom and starts.

* * *

_**Wha- wha- what did she say**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_  
_**Mmm that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo**_  
_**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**_  
_**Of course it is**_

_**[Verse 1]**_  
_**I was so wrong for so long**_  
_**Only tryin' to please myself (myself)**_  
_**Girl, I was caught up in her lust**_  
_**When I don't really want no one else**_  
_**So, no I know I should of treated you better**_  
_**But me and you were meant to last forever**_

_**[Hook:]**_  
_**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_  
_**To really be your man**_  
_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn't know what to do**_  
_**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**_  
_**I'll do anything for you**_  
_**So tell me girl**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_  
_**Mmm that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**_  
_**Of course it is**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_  
_**Mmm that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**How, could I live with myself**_  
_**Knowing that I let our love go (love go)**_  
_**And ooh, when I do with one chance**_  
_**I just gotta let you know**_  
_**I know what I did wasn't clever**_  
_**But me and you we're meant to be together**_  
_**  
**_

_**[Hook:]**_  
_**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_  
_**To really be your man**_  
_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn't know what to do**_  
_**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**_  
_**I'll do anything for you**_  
_**So tell me girl**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_  
_**Mmm that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**_  
_**Of course it is**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_  
_**Mmm that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**_

_**[Verse 3]**_  
_**Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)**_  
_**I don't want you to leave me**_  
_**Though you caught me cheatin'**_  
_**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**_  
_**I really need you in my life**_  
_**Cuz things ain't right, girl**_  
_**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**_  
_**I don't want you to leave me**_  
_**Though you caught me cheatin'**_  
_**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**_  
_**I really need you in my life**_  
_**Cuz things ain't right**_

_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn't know what to do**_  
_**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**_  
_**I'll do anything for you**_  
_**So baby watcha say!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Mmmm whatcha say,**_

___**Mmm that you only meant well?**_

___**Well of course you did**_

___**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_

___**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**_

___**Of course it is**_

___**Mmmm whatcha say,**_

___**Mmm that you only meant well?**_

___**Well of course you did**_

___**Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)**_

_____**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say.**_

* * *

People clap and cheer for Brick's song. Blossom cheers loudly at him. Brick gets off the stage and Boomer was next. He was singing **"Happy."**He gulps and was nervous. "Um...hi everyone." He says. He nods and the dj picks the karaoke version and Boomer takes a deep breath and starts.

* * *

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_  
_**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**_  
_**I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space**_  
_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Because I'm happy**_  
_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_  
_**Because I'm happy**_  
_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_  
_**Because I'm happy**_  
_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_  
_**Because I'm happy**_  
_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,**_  
_**Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,**_  
_**Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,**_  
_**No offense to you, don't waste your time**_  
_**Here's why**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_******Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do.**_

* * *

The music keeps going and Boomer tells the DJ too stop it. "That was all I know...but maybe next time I'll sing the whole song." Boomer smiles and the people cheer. Butch was next. He was going to sing **"All That I Need."**

* * *

_**I was lost and alone**_  
_**Trying to grow, making my way down that long winding road**_  
_**Had no reason, no rhyme**_  
_**Like a song out of time**_  
_**And there you were, standing in front of my eyes**_  
_**How could I be such a fool**_  
_**To let go of love and break all the rules**_  
_**Girl when you walked out that door**_  
_**left a hole in my heart**_  
_**And now I know for sure**_

_**You're the air that I breathe**_  
_**Girl you're all that I need**_  
_**And I wanna thank you, lady**_  
_**You're the words that I read**_  
_**You're the light that I see**_  
_**And your love is all that I need**_

_**I was searching in vain**_  
_**Playing a game**_  
_**Had no-one else but myself left to blame**_  
_**You came into my world**_  
_**No diamonds or pearls**_  
_**Could ever replace what you gave to me girl**_

_**Just like a castle of sand**_  
_**Girl, I almost let love slip right out of my hands**_  
_**And just like a flower needs rain**_  
_**I will stand by your side through the joy and the pain**_

_**You're all that I need, girl**_  
_**You're the air that I breathe, yeah**_  
_**And I want to thank you**_  
_**(and I want to thank you, lady)**_

_**You're the words that I read, girl**_  
_**You're love is all I need, yeah**_  
_**And I want to thank you**_  
_**(and I want to thank you, lady)**_

_**You're all that I need, girl**_  
_**You're the air that I breathe, yeah**_  
_**And I want to thank you!**_

* * *

Butch finishes his song and the crowd cheer like always. It was now the MRBZ turn to sing. Chaud was going to sing **"Bye Bye Beautiful" **He grabs the mic and heads onto the stage.

* * *

_**Finally the hills are without eyes**_  
_**They are tired of painting a dead man's face**_  
_**red with their own blood**_

_**They used to love having so much to lose**_  
_**Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Did you ever hear what I told you?**_  
_**Did you ever read what I wrote you?**_  
_**Did you ever listen to what we played?**_  
_**Did you ever let in what the world said?**_  
_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate?**_  
_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game?**_  
_**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_  
_**You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting**_

_**Bye bye, beautiful**_

_**Jacob`s ghost for the girl in white**_  
_**Blindfold for the blind**_  
_**Dead Siblings walking the dying Earth**_

_**Noose around a choking heart**_  
_**Eternity torn apart**_  
_**Slow toll now the funeral bells**_

_**"I need to die to feel alive"**_

_**[Chorus]  
**__**Did you ever hear what I told you?**_  
_**Did you ever read what I wrote you?**_  
_**Did you ever listen to what we played?**_  
_**Did you ever let in what the world said?**_  
_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate?**_  
_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game?**_  
_**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_  
_**You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting**_  


_**Bye bye, beautiful (x3)**_

_**It's not the tree that forsakes the flower**_  
_**But the flower that forsakes the tree**_  
_**Someday I`ll learn to love these scars**_  
_**Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words**_

_**How blind can you be, don't you see?  
**__**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_  
_**That the gambler lost all he does not have..**_

_**[Chorus]  
**__**Did you ever hear what I told you?**_  
_**Did you ever read what I wrote you?**_  
_**Did you ever listen to what we played?**_  
_**Did you ever let in what the world said?**_  
_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate?**_  
_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game?**_  
_**You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting**_  


_**Bye bye, beautiful.(x3)**_

_**BYE BYE BYE!**_

* * *

Lan was next and was going to sing **"Midnight" **He grabs the mic and goes to the stage and sings.

* * *

_**In the darkness before the dawn  
In the swirling of this storm  
Rolling round, and with apologies  
And hope is gone  
Leave a light, a light on**_

_**Millions of miles from home**_  
_**In the swirling, swimming on**_  
_**When I'm rolling with the thunder**_  
_**But bleed from thorns**_  
_**Leave a light, a light on**_  
_**Leave a light, a light on**_

_**Leave a light, a light on**_  
_**Leave a light, a light on**_

_**In the darkness before the dawn**_  
_**In the darkness before the dawn**_  
_**Leave a light, a light on**_  
_**Leave a light, a light on**_

* * *

Geo was next. He chose to sing **"Human." **He starts.

* * *

_**I did my best to notice**_

_**When the call came down the line**_  
_**Up to the platform of surrender**_  
_**I was brought, but I was kind**_

_**And sometimes I get nervous**_  
_**When I see an open door**_  
_**Close your eyes, clear your heart**_  
_**Cut the cord**_

_**Are we human or are we denser?**_  
_**My sign is vital, my hands are cold**_  
_**And I'm on my knees looking for the answer**_  
_**Are we human or are we denser?**_

_**Pay my respects to grace and virtue**_  
_**Send my condolences to good**_  
_**Give my regards to soul and romance**_  
_**They always did the best they could**_

_**And so long to devotion**_  
_**You taught me everything I know**_  
_**Wave goodbye, wish me well**_  
_**You've gotta let me go**_

_**Are we human or are we denser?**_  
_**My sign is vital, my hands are cold**_  
_**And I'm on my knees looking for the answer**_  
_**Are we human or are we denser?**_

_**Will your system be alright**_  
_**When you dream of home tonight?**_  
_**There is no message we're receiving**_  
_**Let me know, is your heart still beating?**_

_**Are we human or are we denser?**_  
_**My sign is vital, my hands are cold**_  
_**And I'm on my knees looking for the answer**_

_**You've gotta let me know**_  
_**Are we human or are we denser?**_  
_**My sign is vital, my hands are cold**_  
_**And I'm on my knees looking for the answer**_  
_**Are we human or are we denser?**_

_**Are we human or are we denser?**_  
_**Are we human or are we denser?**_

* * *

The crowd cheers and Mayor walks up to the stage. "Alright people cast your votes in right now." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Who won out of the RRBZ? Out of the MRBZ? let me know in the reviews and I will pick the winners at next chapter.**


	19. Contest Results & A Dark Awakening

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 19: Contest Results & A Dark Awakening**

* * *

"Everyone ready for the victor on the PPGZ songs?" Mayor asked. The crowd cheers. "The winner is Buttercup!"

Buttercup goes up and revives her small trophy. The people cheer and clap for her. "The winner of the MPGZ song is...Iris." People cheer as Iris gets her mini trophy. "The winner of the RRBZ is Brick." Brick goes up and receives his trophy. "The winner of the MRBZ is Lan." People cheer and Lan gets his mini trophy. The 4 winners bow.

"Come back next month for a duet challenge." Mayor said and everyone leaves the stage. The PPGZ, MPGZ, RRBZ and MRBZ transform back to normal. They all go to the park and hang out. Then their day was ruined because of a storm.

"Darnet!" Kaoru yelled out at the sky balling her fists in anger.

"It's not like we will get wet." Butch said and then wind blows the rain onto the 12.

"Just great...now my hair is a mess." Meiru said and signs.

"Mine too." Miyako whimpers.

"Let's find some shelter." Brick said and the group walks into a building and close the door. They had entered in Annie's food store. Sal and Miyu and Tia were sitting at a table eating.

"Hello guys...care for some food?" Annie asked. The 12 group sits at a booth. "Yes Annie." Momoko answered.

"Ok...what would you like to have?" Annie asks and gets a paper and pen.

"We want the strawberry cake swirl and cola." Momoko said.

"Coming right out." Annie said and goes over to the kitchen and gets the sodas for the group.

"Alright guys...once the storm ends we can then go to the park." Brick said.

"But it will be muddy." Miyako said. "I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Ok...well Miyako did Boomer meet your family?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...they liked him a lot." Miyako smiled and Boomer kisses her cheek.

"Well same with Butch...they liked him a lot too." Kaoru said.

"That's great guys." Momoko smiles and Annie comes with the drinks.

"Food should be out soon." She said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Brick said. Enzan puts an arm around Airisu and she blushes. Misora was laying her head on Subaru's shoulder. Meiru was doing the same with Netto. Their food came and Brick pays for it.

"Enjoy." Annie said and walks to Miyu, Sal and Tia's table.

* * *

***At The Dark Kingdom* Basra and Bolly are confronting Darksenter. Darksenter's POV.**

* * *

"Why are you both here?" I ask them. I had my sword in my hands as Basra had her spear and Bolly her steel green dark grey hammer. I walk to them. "I asked you a question."

"You know damn well why we're here Darksenter!" Bolly yells.

"We want to avenge Becky...by killing you right here, right now." Basra said and I see her metal arm glowing. I smirk.

"And we won't hesitate to do so." Bolly said gripping her hammer tightly.

"You can try...but killing me will bring out something you will regret." I smile. I walk closer to them as our fight will shortly begin.

"What is that?" Basra raises an eyebrow.

"You have to kill me to find out." I smirk with evil and summon a dark steel metal monster, the same metal that is on Basra's left arm. I summoned the monster with dark magic. "Take on Bolly...I'll deal with metal blondie." I said and my steel monster charges Bolly with Dark energy. She charges him with her light energy.

The Dark Kingdom has all the three elements that the 3 once existing kingdoms has...and the 4th will become soon...the Ice Kingdom will get destroyed...soon. I charge Basra and she charges me. We collide and I kick Basra away. Bolly was punching my monster with her power. I look at their fight then back to mine. Basra was using Transafirce. A blue lightning. I doge her attacks and grab my long sword and kick her away and I try to stab her, but she uses her spear to block my attack. I summon a fire wall in a corner of my castle and throw Basra in it. I grab her throat and summon a dagger in my hand and aim for her neck. She grabs my arm with her metal arm.

"You...since this is metal...I can throw you hard." She said.

"Huh?" Basra grabs my hand and swings me around and throws me into the castle's wall. Bolly was getting squished by my steel monster. A light green surrounds her. She pushes beck up and is on her feet now. My eyes widen at the amazing strength Bolly has. Her eyes were glowing and green energy was surrounding her. She pushes my creature into the sky, never to be seen again. Bolly turns her attention to me. I get up and Bolly charges into me hard into the wall, her hand at my throat squeezing me. I gasp for air. Basra shoots out electric chains to keep my hands, legs and body in bonds. I couldn't move. Bolly was glowing again and her strength was increasing. I cough up blood as Bolly chokes me harder.

"NOW TELL US...WHAT ARE YOU HIDING DARKSENTER!?" Bolly yells at me.

"You...wouldn't...wa-want to know." I gasp out. Basra was just watching, holding her spear in hand just in case I break out of this. She had a angry look in her eyes...same with Bolly.

"TELL US NOW!" Basra yells. I smirk.

"Like...I said...you wouldn't want to know." I whisper. Bolly chokes me harder and I gag and bloods comes out of my mouth.

"You...wouldn't want to kill me." I said and try to get some air...but I couldn't. Bolly was too strong. "If...you kill me...all my power would go to Berserk...and I'm sure you wouldn't want to see her at her full stage of a Blood Lorda. Her father...will...be resurrected...but as a cyber named Bass." I tell them.

"You're hiding something now tell us!" Bolly yells.

"I...am...Becky." I whisper and Bolly and Basra eyes widen. I laugh as Bolly's power begins to diminish. She lets me go and I break free from my bond. My orange hair turning back to brown and falling to my back. They were speechless.

"Why Becky?" I stab Bolly in the chest and I kick her hard in the head with dark energy. She falls down motionless.

"Why...Becky...why?" Basra began to cry. "You...r'e suppose to be dead."

"It's a long story." I tell her and I stab her and I punch her in the head. She falls to the ground. I look up to the sky. "I'm coming home Blossom." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY CRAP...WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT...DARKSENTER WAS BECKY...BUT HOW? I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...AND YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING...WAS BECKY'S DEATH A FAKE...OR DID DARKSENTER DO SOMETHING TO MAKE HER EVIL AND REPLACE HER? OR IS DARKSENTER TOYING WITH THE EMOTIONS OF BASRA AND BOLLY JUST TO MAKE THEM GO INTO COMMA!?**

**YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS IN THE REVIEWS. I know this was a short chapter, but I promise next one will be long. It will be 5 months later since this chapter and evil has diminished...but why has it?**


	20. Bass Is Here

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 20: Bass Is Here.**

* * *

***5 months later.* At the Lab of Professor Utonium.**

* * *

"Girls I can't tell you why evil has not been around for 5 months...maybe they given up." Professor said.

"You damn well...that ain't the answer. Professor My mother is in a coma." Kaoru said and balls up her fists.

"My mother is too." Miyako said and looks down with sadness. Momoko was crying and her knees were to her face.

"Why...mother...why." She whispers.

"Maybe Becky isn't Becky at all." Professor said and goes to his computer and searches up some things.

"What do you mean by that?" Katery asks.

"Don't you think it's odd...Becky's heart is still there...and we see clearly that this Becky has her heart...this can't be. This has to be some type of dark magic.

"Perhaps it is the body take away dark magic." Dark Magician Girl walks into the lab. Everyone looks at her. "I've seen it happen before."

"So you think Darksenter just took the looks of Momoko's mom?" Katery asks.

"Yes...and I know she did for a reason." The magician girl states.

Momoko looks up and wipes her tears away. "I hope what your saying is true."

"Yea...It would be wonderful." Kaoru said.

"I went back to Veliyone and Becky was still dead in the coffin. Her heart still missing. Darksenter and Becky are sisters right?" Darkia asks.

"Yes...twins." Momoko said softly.

"Identical?" Ken asks.

"I don't know...but it would seem like that." Momoko said and got a glass of water. "Mom never told me."

"Well then it looks Basra and Bolly felt for it. Darksenter made herself having her sister's looks." Darkia said.

"It seems Bolly and Basra got the wrong idea then." Professor said. Dark Magician Girl left the lab and Professor tells the girls to leave. Dark Magician Girl was hiding that the fact that she is pregnant.

* * *

***At The Dark Kingdom* Bass arrives and Berserk hugs him.**

* * *

"DADDY!" Berserk runs and hugs her father.

"Hi Darling." Bass says and hugs his daughter.

"Welcome back." Darksenter hugs her husband and kisses him.

"Well do you look different?" Bass smiles at Darksenter. "I like it a lot." Bass starts making out with Darksenter.

"Get a room please." Berserk said annoyed.

"Alright, Alright...but let's have some lunch first." Bass said and walks in the castle with his wife and daughter.

"Dad you have to meet my boyfriend." Berserk said with a smile.

"Alright...what's his name?"

"Bricen Jojo."

"I will like to meet him." Bass smiles.

"I'm sure you will like him honey." Darksenter smiles.

* * *

**At the Magician Household.**

* * *

Dark Magician Girl would not stop trying to figure out where the evil has been for the last 5 months. No attacks as been made and the magician girl was beginning to think. Could this be some kind of sick plan? Dark Magician was getting worried...and Darkia has not gotten off the computer for an hour...she was typing quickly and even speaking fast...her eye movements were also fast.

"You need to rest Darkia." Her master insisted on Darkia resting up...but she wouldn't listen...with a child on the way Darkia didn't want to think about anything but to solve the mystery. "Now...come on...your gonna hurt yourself."

"Master you don't understand I need to solve this and tell everyone why evil hasn't been around...and I must stop at nothing...even if it means me going into labor."

Once Darkalas heard that he forces his girl to get off. "You can do it later...just not now."

"Please...Darkalas...please...I need to." Darkalas pushes Darkia slowly onto the bed...she was getting sick now...her head was hot and she was coughing. Darkalas signs. Wind was blowing hard and the house was shaking. What was this? Darkalas walks outside and looks and sees dark clouds and red lightning. Darkalas looks close up to the sky and a red shock comes down and strikes the Magician. He falls and gets back up. The weird clouds were gone...whatever struck Dark Magician was not a good thing. He didn't think of it and returns back to his girl. Dark Magician put a hand on the stomach on his girl...carrying his child. A female.

"Darkalas..." Darkia places her hands on his hand that was laying on her growth tummy. Darkalas places a kiss on her head. Darkalas gets to work on why evil has been out of action for 5 months. He looks at his girl and smiles.

* * *

***At The Hospital In Megavile.* New Townsvile hospital was out of room for people.**

* * *

Miyako and Kaoru are visiting their mothers...who are still in a coma. The doctors fixed up their wounds but that was all they could do. Basra's left metal arm was showing...and the doctors tried to remove it...for fear of danger. Miyako told them not to mess with it. Although they were still wondering...what is it...and where did it come from?

"She will be ok...Miyako." Baryon said and hugs his daughter.

"When will she wake up?"

"Only time will tell." Baryon answered.

"I hope they wake up soon." Bersto said.

"Yea...I'm really worried about mom." Kaoru replied. Misora and Meiru were with their best friends...and Boomer and Butch too. Momoko was at her house, taking care of her younger sister. Professor was still trying to find answers and so was Dark Magician. Meanwhile Darksenter changed her looks to match Becky's...to try to trick Blossom...and she was also with her resurrected husband...Radral...but now known as Bass. And he had a gift for his family and Bricen. Momoko still had hope that she can get her mother's heart and to bring her back to life to reopen the gates to the three kingdoms and to destroy the evil kingdom with Cherrion by her side. Momoko didn't know how she was going to get her mother's heart, but she will think of anything...and never to give up...Momoko is a smart girl after all...just like her mother. And the ring she has on...was meant to be that she will never be alone...and plus it got rid of 35% of her curse that Darksenter put on her 6 years ago. Momoko was looking out the window thinking of the great times she had with her mother, the Queen of the kingdom of fire: Veliyone. They would cook together and read comics together. Momoko also missed her father...there was no way he was coming back...but Momoko knew that he is watching over her in Heaven.

"Momoko can you play with me?" Kasey asks her older sister.

"Not right now Kasey." Momoko said still looking out the window.

"Please." Kasey begged.

"Oh alright...just not anything to rough." Momoko said and removes her bow and Kasey tags her.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Kasey screams and runs to outside and Momoko chases her.

Up in the air was the spirit of Becky...looking down at her daughters...she smiles and vanishes.

Kasey and Momoko play tag for about 30 minutes and then made smoothies.

* * *

***Magician Hunter arrives at a scene with the Princesses of Gold girls at the park wrecking stuff with their new powers.* **

**A/N: Magician Hunter/Dark Magician Girl has cast a spell on her baby so that she can be able to fight and run and not get sick and not get tired...the baby's shield is 1000% Protection from any harm.***

* * *

The four princesses were wrecking the park and even spitting in the water fountain. The girls were wearing black dresses with a crown pin and crown wands for their weapons. They also had black long socks with black boots and black gloves hand less gloves to be in fact, they also carried a black steel shield. People scream and run away as they are causing destruction at the park. The Magician Hunter arrives.

"Who the heck are you?" Himeko asks.

"Yea...are you some type of transgender?" Asked Yai.

"What's with the mustache and sunglasses...Halloween isn't till 3 months." Miko stated.

"You look so dumb." Luna responds and her wand flows and shoots out a yellow blast of dark light. Magician Hunter stands still and the blasts reflects on her sunglasses and it hits Luna. She hits the fountain and is all wet. Birds get on her and peck her. Luna screams and runs away. "GEO COME HELP ME!" She yells and continues to scream Geo.

Yai was angry and runs to Magician Hunter and slaps, messing up her stache. "Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me fix that." Yai places her hands on the fake hair and Magician Hunter grabs her hand and stops her.

"No one...touches the stache." She said and kicks Yai. Himeko shoots out attacks with her sister Miko. Magician Hunter pulls out her wand and gun and fires shots of her own. They continue to shoot for about 20 seconds and the wands of Miko and her younger sister burn out.

"What the heck?" Himeko hits her wand and it dosen't light up.

"What's wrong with these things...work." Miko bangs the wand on the ground. Yai gets up and shoots out her attacks with her wand. Magician Hunter doges them all and Luna comes running into her from behind. Magician Hunter elbows Luna and throws her into Yai. Yai gets thrown with Luna into the fountain. The wands start to fade in power.

Himeko and Miko decided to do combat fighting with Magician Hunter, they charge and swing it around like a baseball bat. Magician Hunter smacks Miko in the head and shoots Himeko in the leg. Himeko screams for Brick.

"MAGICIAN KICK!" Magician Hunter kicks Himeko into the sky and elbows Miko and throws her into the sky hitting into Himeko. Yai and Luna tackle Magician Hunter. She doges their fists and knees them off of her. She fires her wand at Yai and Luna, they go flying and hit into Miko and Himeko. The kids and parents cheer for Magician Hunter. "Thank you." Magician Hunter flies back to her house and transforms back to normal. She lays in her bed with Dark Magician already sleeping.

* * *

***With Katery, Miyu and Tia.***

* * *

Katery was hanging out with Miyu and Tia at a club. They were drinking a little and eating some food. Dai was at the hospital with Kaoru seeing Bolly. "I wonder if anyone has drink Blood Wine in this club? Miyu asked.

"I feel 10 of them did...and they have powers...evil powers...if they recognize us as heroes...they will reveal themselves.." Tia said.

"And we won't see that happen." Katery said. The door opens and it is Mojo.

"HANDS IN THE AIR...ALL OF YOU!" Everyone stands up including Miyu. Katery and Tia. Mojo had a ray gun and asked the bar tender Misseso if he could have a free table.

"We don't five free tables...s-s-s-sir." He stutters.

"GIVE ME A FREE TABLE AND FREE FOOD OR I WILL SHOOT THIS BOY." Mojo said and grabs a 10 year old boy. Tia was angry and kicks Mojo in the back of the head with an energy kick, knocking him out cold. The boy says thank you to Tia and goes back to his mother. The 10 people who drank the blood wine were now showing themselves.

1 was an old man who turned into a lion with red scales and dark black eyes with brown hair.

1 was a teen girl who turned into a tiger bat like creature.

2 are teen boys. 1 turned into a silver metal humanoid. The 2nd turned into a dark shadow with claws.

4 are dads. They all transform into a vampire like monster with dragon wings and wolf claws.

and 2 are moms. They transform into deadly lizard steel monsters. They all roar, screech and disappear.

People scream. Tia looks around. "Looks like the Dark Kingdom just got 10 newcomers." She holds out her sword.

* * *

**At The Ice Kingdom. My POV.**

* * *

Me and Rachiel left the Ice Kingdom and it was now placed underground. "We have to go to New Townsvile." I told my girlfriend. I get up and sheath my sword.

"Alright...Let's go now." Rachiel said and got on Articuno. He flies us to New Townsvile...we will help you Momoko...anyway we can. I look down and see 10 creatures walk inside...looks like another war is starting...and it was after one thing...Momoko.


	21. Mothers Awake!

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 21: Mothers Awake!**

**In The Hospital. The Next Day. Kaoru's POV.**

* * *

My mother was still in a coma...and so was Miyako's mother. We were so upset...and angry at Darksenter. Our fathers were also upset...they couldn't do any spells to wake them up because the doctors were all over the place. And them seeing it will think that they are evil. I wanted to try to make mother out of the coma myself...but I haven't learned how to. Once mother is back I will be training, Miyako was also going to train with her mother. I got up and went to go get something to drink. Butch was their and he hugs me.

"How is your mom?" He asks.

"Not good...still hasn't woken up." I said and put 2 quarters in the soda machine. I clicked on the sprite.

"Get me one too." Butch said and I nod. I put 2 more in and get Butch a cola. I give it to him and he kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you in a little while." Butch said and put his hoodie on and went to Geo.

I saw Boomer with Miyako, he was showing her drawings he did.

"They are so pretty Boomer." Miyako stated.

"I took time to draw these." Boomer said and sees me. He waves and I wave back drinking my soda.

I went back to the waiting room and saw my dad and Dai with Miyu sitting. I sit next to them. Momoko would visit once in a while. She had to take care of her little sister. She was busy coming up with plans to get the heart of her mother back. It would be very great if it happens...then Darksenter would not win against Becky a second time. I had the feeling that what if Momoko dosen't get the heart back? And that the Dark Dragon is revived? This city would be no more...and even New Townsvile...and then the world. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the dad tapped my shoulder. I look up and nod as we entered Mom's hospital room. She was on life support and had a breathing mask. Her hair was cut and was a dark teal color. I touch her hand and I pray to Kolma and Tanas...knowing they can hear my prayer. Dad and Dai and even Miyu prayed as well. Even thought the Kingdoms dragon rulers are silent and broken...we know they can hear our prayers. I said Amen and so does dad and Miyu and Dai. I kiss my mom's head.

"Mom...please wake up." I whisper as a tear comes down my cheek. I saw my mother's eyes open and I gasp. Dad and Dai and Miyu gasp also. My mother awakes! She squeezes my hand and removes the breathing mask. She takes a deep breathe for air. She sits up and Dad hugs her. Dai also does and Miyu too. I hug as well.

* * *

**With Miyako at her mom's hospital room. Baryon, Boomer and Ms G are there. Miyako's POV.**

* * *

I was looking at my mom with tears in my eyes...they got rid of her darn metal arm...I asked Dad if he can make another one and he said yes. We said a prayer to Jordance and Caily. I know they are still listening to their children...and I know they hear my prayers. I hold my mom's good hand and I kiss it. Grandma kisses her head. Dad and Boomer pray to Jordance and Caily. I feel a squeeze on my hand and look at my mom. She was awake! I squeal and hug her crying. Baryon told mom that he promises to make another steel arm for her.

"Thank you." Basra said.

The doctor said we can go home and we did just that. Dad went straight to work on a new arm for mother. I was happy that she was awake. I thanked Jorance and Caily for their help. Mother was talking to dad while he was working on the arm. Grandma made some tea for me. I had school tomorrow and for once I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with my mother. I'm sure Kaoru feels the same way. Dad quickly finished the metal arm and places it for my mother's left arm. She wakes up and looks at it. It was a dark silver color. Mom hugs dad and kisses his cheek and said thank you. Grandmother finishes making the tea and has a tray with 4 cups. We take them and sit and talk and drink the tea. I saw Boomer outside and I wave at him. He waves back.

* * *

***At Momoko's House.* Momoko's POV.**

* * *

I didn't know what to think...on how to bring my mother back...and I didn't sleep until I found the answer, I pray to Mikoes and Cherrion for help. I know they can hear my prayers...I know my father can hear my prayers. I was praying by my bed.

"Great Dragons please give me the strength to carry on my destiny to bring my mother back...and with your help to destroy Darksenter and all of her evil from this world...please hear my prayer. Amen." I finished the prayer and continue to think how I could get my mom back. It was the afternoon and was a nice day out. Kasey was playing with a Cherrion dragon figure. She was making noises and it made me annoyed.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Kasey yells and slams the Cherrion dragon figure into a box city. "BOOM!" Kasey makes explosion sounds and I shake my head. One day she will learn powers. I planned on taking my mom's heart tonight...at midnight and I was gonna do it in a red dark Ninja outfit...I just hope this plan works...and that nothing gets in my way.

I told Kasey I was going to visit my friend Airisu, I don't like lieing but this is for a good cause. Airisu was going to help me and I was glad she asked if she could...it means a lot to me. I got some cupcakes to eat and Kasey did also. Brick wanted to help but he is busy with training with his mother in fight skills. I loved Brick and normally my mother would told me not to date at 14 and to date at 16 but...anyways I took a shower and got in my Pajamas and sat at the couch and read a comic book.

* * *

***With The Virgo Family* Slade's POV.**

* * *

I open the door and see a female about 5'5 and skinny with brown hair and black eyes...she looked about a young lady.

"Have you seen my daughter?" She asks me and gives me a flyer of the little girl. Age 5 and it shows a description on what she looks like. I look up at her.

"No I have not mam." I replied.

"Well if you see her...just call me." The women had over 50 flyers.

"Who took her?" I stop her before she could walk away to another house.

"An alien." She said and walks off.

"Who was at the door?" My wife asks me.

"A lady, she told me about her missing daughter and gave me this flyer with her phone number on it and Aliens took her." I said removing my mask and my white hair falls into it's ponytail.

"Alright dear...I'll see what I can do." Vega walks back into the kitchen and is making an early dinner, Tia my oldest daughter comes up to me.

"Yes Tia?"

"Dad, where do you think these Aliens came from? It's not Darksenter's it's has to be someone else."

"Well I don't know...who else it could be who is summoning these Aliens...maybe it is someone who is not of this world." I told my daughter. Miyu enters in with some bags.

"Hey." She said and walks to her old room and places the bags. She visits us time to time and it looked like she was spending the night.

"I'm spending the night here and uh well I also got you some stuff." She said and I look at Tia with surprise. Miyu gave Tia a shield and me a new sword while she gave Vega a ring. "Hope you enjoy them." Miyu bows down and goes to her room and shuts the door.

* * *

**No POV. In The Streets, It's starting to get dark out. With The Women.**

* * *

The Women who lost her child was searching for anyone that could help her. "PLEASE...I LOST MY GIRL...I NEED TO FIND HER...PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled and the sun is setting. Howls could be heard and the women decided to go into the forest and look. It was darker in the forest then it was in New Townsvile. She hears cracks in the forest ground and a blood red water drops onto her left arm, burning it.

She groans in pain and falls to her knees. Her left shoulder was now burned through. She quickly got back up and runs. More blood red rain drops onto her and she falls and her whole body gets burned. She sees her daughter standing their looking at her. The women crawls to her. "LINA!" She screams her name. Lina was just standing there with no emotion. The women was dying and her girl didn't even care. She moans in pain as she dies and her flesh is burned off from the bloody acid red rain. The little girl Lina laughs and skips around her dead mother. A thunder clap is heard and they are both gone.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will be Momoko trying to get her mom's heart.**


	22. Heart Returned Or Dragon Resurrected?

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 22: Heart Returned Or Dragon Resurrected?**

**A/N: Longest Chapter ever made. **

* * *

Momoko was in a red ninja suit with two daggers and Airisu was also in one...but it was pink. The two leaders enter the Dark Castle. It was midnight and Darksenter was sleeping. Berserk was also with Bricen. "Ok we got to find it quickly." Momoko said.

"Hai." Airisu said and the girls go to the basement. They open the cell gates and look in the boxes that are their...but they couldn't find Becky's heart anywhere down here.

"Keep looking Airisu...it's has to be here." Momoko said. They go back upstairs and sees a small crack in the back of Darksenter's throne chair. They open it and see a safe. "It has to be in here." Momoko said and got her daggers out and stabs the safe with fire around them. It wasn't working.

"I don't know if we should use our powers...it may wake up the evil queen." Airisu stated.

"You're right." Momoko was still trying to get the safe open. She gets it open and sees her mother's heart beating in the jar. Momoko grabs it and Airisu heads for the window with Momoko. They fly to the cemetery in Velly and open Becky's coffin and see she is not in their. Momoko gasps and Airisu sees Darksenter holding Becky. She gets the jar back and kicks Momoko away.

"Did you really think it would be this easy?" The evil queen asks. "I think that you don't deserve your mother back at all." Momoko put her hand behind her back and grabs a ninja star. Darksenter was talking about how Becky was useless to this world and Momoko was focusing on the jar that she had in her hand. Airisu was just looking at Darksenter. Momoko throws the star at the jar and it breaks. Darksenter gets scared and drops Becky and the heart goes flying. It flies down and Becky lands on her back. The heart lands hard into Becky.  
A dark pink light surrounds her. Darksenter gasps and her eyes widen.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She yells and flies and gabs Momoko and she throws her into the castle. Darksenter was angry and didn't hesitate to do the ceremony. She grabs her niece by the neck and forces her to drink the blood wine with dark powder. Momoko gags and is forced to swallow. Darksenter stabs Momoko in the chest and she tries to scream but can't. "It is time for the Dark Dragon to rise!" Darksenter throws Momoko onto a table and chains her arms and legs. She tries to move. Darksenter's hand glow with black and she slams them down on Momoko's stomach creating a burn. A dark mark was no on her stomach. Darksenter removes Momoko's ninja mask. She has passed out. Dark energy comes from Momoko and into the Dark Dragon statue eyes. "It is done. I know the perfect time for the Dragon to be resurrected...Halloween is in 3 months...and that will be perfect." She goes to Momoko and flips the table over it lands on Momoko and the chains fall. "I don't need you anymore Momoko...you are a waste." She leaves and Momoko wasn't moving at all. Eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing either. Becky and Airisu run to her. Becky was angry at her sister for what she done.

"Blossom...please...it's me...please wake up." The Queen of Veliyone said and shakes her daughter. Becky screams at the top of her lungs and the scene fades.

* * *

***At Momoko's House.* No POV.**

Becky lays her daughter on the couch and sits next to her. She touches her hair and Airisu taps her shoulder.

"Yes Airisu?" Becky keeps looking at her daughter.

"Your daughter goes by Momoko now and Blossom when she is a PPGZ." Airisu states.

"I know." She said and removes her daughter's belt and places it on a table. She remembers when Blossom when she was just 3 years old.

* * *

**_Flashback_****_!_**

_The Queen was holding her daughter in her arms. Blossom who was a princess of the Kingdom of fire...now is 3 years old. "She is a gift to us." Her husband said. Blossom was touching her mother's face. Becky giggles. "Are you thirsty?"_

_Blossom nods and Becky picks her up and gives her milk to drink. Blossom looks at Becky while she is drinking the milk from her bottle. After she was done Brandon put Blossom back in her crib. Becky was carrying a baby in her arms. It was Blossom's little sister Kasey._

_"Now Blossom...this is your little sister Kasey...she was just born a week ago and it is your responsibility to watch over her...and be good to her as you grow up."_

_Blossom touches Kasey who is sleeping. "Your highness." A lady wearing silver and pink armor walks up to Becky._

_"Yes Bola?" Becky turns to her._

_"My son would like to see the princess." Brick steps out from behind his mother and Becky signals him to come look. Brick walks to the crib and Blossom was looking at him with wide eyes and no expression._

_"What's her name?" The boy asks._

_"Her name is Blossom." Becky answers. Blossom touches Brick's nose and pulls it. _

_"Hi." Brick pats her head. "I'm Brick." _

_"Briiiiiis." Blossom couldn't pronounce her K's yet. "Bris!" Blossom yells._

_"It looks like she can't pronounce her K's yet...but we will get to that soon." Brick waves bye and goes back to Bola. "I'll see you later Bola."_

_"Take care." Bola walks out of Blossom's room and holds her son's hand._

* * *

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Is she really dead?" Airisu asks.

"No...I just don't know when she will wake up." Becky said and gets a wash cloth from the kitchen and fills it with warm water. She walks back to Momoko and places it on her head. Becky uses Dragons Heart to heal her daughter's wounds. "That's a start." Becky said. Airisu leaves the house. Becky kisses her daughter's head. Becky says a prayer to Cherrion for her daughter to awake.

* * *

***At the Lab***

"We already searched at the forest and could not find Momoko or Airisu." Kaoru said. Miyako nods. Misora and Meiru also nod.

"We're not sure where they went but something tells me they went to the Dark Kingdom." Meiru states.

"Well you should go look then." Ken said.

"No need too." Katery walks in and is holding Peach.

"Arf Arf! It is true...you don't need to go look." Peach barked.

"Why not?" Professor Asks.

"Momoko is here...and so is her mother." Katery said. Everyone gasps. "Becky is here and with Momoko right now."

"Should we go and visit her?" Asked Kaoru.

"Not yet...let your parents do. I already told them." Katery answered.

"Can I go?" Kasey asks.

"It's not a sight you should see Kasey." Katery told her and Kasey just sits back down.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be alright." Ken smiles at Kasey and Kasey blushes.

* * *

***At Momoko's House.***

Basra and Bolly made it to Momoko's house and they hug Becky and greeted her.

"Welcome back." Basra said. Becky nods.

"How is Momoko? What Happened?" Asked Bolly.

"I don't know...when I got to the Dark Kingdom...I just saw her laying on the floor...not moving." Becky says and sits next to Momoko.

"Should we be worried?" Basra asks.

"Should we go to our Kingdoms and wake them up?"

"You should not worry...and not until we destroy my sister...for then we can come back to our kingdoms." Becky whispered and touches her daughter's hair. The door opens and Kaoru and Miyako stepped in.

"Kaoru?"

"Miyako?"

"Is Momoko ok?" Miyako asks.

Becky shakes her head. _**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** _Miyako checks her compact and sees it is Mojo.  
"We got to go...it's Mojo." Kaoru said.

"Be careful." Bolly tells her daughter and Kaoru nods and she and Miyako transform.

_**Bubbles!**_

_**Buttercup!**_

Momoko's belt was beeping still. Becky turns it off and Becky nods at Bubbles and Buttercup. The two super girls fly off to stop Mojo. Bolly places a hand on Becky's shoulder. "She will be alright Becky." Becky holds her hand.

"I hope so." Becky said and closes her eyes.

* * *

***With Mojo in a robot destroying buildings and scaring people.***

Buttercup and Bubbles arrive, and Mojo looks and is confused. "Why is there only two of the Powerpuffs?  
Isn't there suppose to be 3 of the Powerpuff Girls Z? Mojo is confused." He scratches his chin.

"Hey monkey brain! How about we just settle this in a combat fight!?" Buttercup yells at the monkey. He opens his robot machine and leaps out of it and floats down to the ground and Buttercup and Bubbles fly down.

"I just got word from Maylu and she is busy with ShadeMan and Sonia also...no sign of Iris anywhere." Bubbles fires bubbles at the monkey. He leaps over them and crashes down but Buttercup and Bubbles leap into the air dodging his attack.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME! MOJO RULES!" The Monkey pulls out a lazer gun and shoots at cars. Buttercup and Bubbles started glowing they both tackle the monkey down. People were watching and mumbling.

"Where is Blossom?" Asked a lady.

"Why is there only 2?" Asked a girl pointing at the PPGZ.

"Maybe Mojo took her." A boy said.

Mojo starts to glow with dark energy around him. He gets bigger and bigger and bigger. He roars at the PPGZ and they go flying into cars. Buttercup fires green energy blasts at Mojo. "MEGATON DUNK!" Buttercup slams her hammer down on the ground and Mojo goes flying and his dark energy wares off. Bubbles flies and uses bubble catcher. "BUBBLE CATCHER!" Mojo goes inside the bubble. Bubbles forms a lightning bubble and Buttercup gets ready to swing her hammer like a baseball bat. Bubbles throws the ball at Buttercup and Buttercup's hammer glows green and she hits the bubble and it goes to Mojo and explodes and Mojo goes flying. People cheer. Buttercup and Bubbles bow.

Bolly and Basra watched and were smiling. "They did it." Basra said.

"They sure did." Bolly said.

"WHERE IS BLOSSOM!?" Asked a man. Everyone goes silent. "WHY WASN'T SHE WITH YOU?"

"Uh...listen she's just tired." Buttercup said to the crowd.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL CRAP! HEROES NEVER REST!" The man yells out and the people started to agree. Dark auras started to appear on the crowd. What was going on?

"This is not good." Bubbles said. The people grow sharp teeth and sharp claws and turn into dark wolves. Bubbles and Buttercup were surrounded by them. Bolly flies down and a wave of energy knocks the wolves down.

"Go...we will handle this." Bolly said. Buttercup was shocked to see her mother for the first time in battle in New Townsvile. Bubbles was also shocked to see her mother fly down next to Bolly, Bolly forms a energy hammer and Basra forms a thunder staff. Their eyes glowed signaling that they activated the dragon power. Forthanas for Bolly, Stormayce for Basra. Bubbles and Buttercup fly off and the 30 wolves jump on Bolly and Basra. Buttercup looks back and sees dark red clouds covering the fight.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Bubbles said.

"We can't...were not strong enough." Buttercup stated.

Bubbles mouth was open in shock. Green light was shooting into the sky as well as light blue was also. Black fire was coming out of the clouds. People couldn't get in and they didn't want to. All they could do was watch. Basra and Bolly were kicking the wolves asses. All the wolves were dead and the people stare at Bolly and Basra in amazement. "Who are you?" A man asks.

"I am Bolly...I am the mother of Buttercup."

"I'm Basra...the mother of Bubbles." The people bow kneel and bow their heads down to them.

"Why do they bow to them?" Bubbles asks floating in the air.

"I don't know." Buttercup said floating in the air next to Bubbles.

"Since you are the mothers of the great PPGZ...then you also must be a team?" A teen girl asks.

"Yes...together we are the Powerkingdom Girls...or PKG for short." Bolly answered the teen girl.

"Do you have a leader also?" Asked a older women.

"Yes." Basra answers. The people look in awe at them. They stand up and clap for them and cheer.

"Thank you for the applause...we must be going home now." Bolly said and flies with Basra back to Momoko's house.

"Momoko has still not waken up." Becky said as Bolly and Basra remove their belts and transform back to normal. Bolly was wearing a black shirt with green pants and a emerald necklace and had on black boots with a light green jacket...her hair was back to her original color: Black. She got it longer again. Bolly is 6'3

Basra's pigtails were at her hip and she was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and had on her blue jacket to cover up her metal arm. She also wore black dress shoes with white socks. She was 6'2

Becky had on a pink robe with a pink shirt with armor pants and dark armor boots, she also had her hero belt on and her dark brown hair was straight and long with her own pink bow. She had black handless gloves and she was 6'2.5

Kaoru and Miyako enter in. "We can watch over her while you three eat together." Miyako said.

"Good idea...if she does awake...come get me." Becky said and walks out with Bolly and Basra. "We will be eating at the steak for us restaurant."

"Ok...We will watch Momoko."

"Good." Bolly said and the door closes.

"So...Momoko did it huh?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...but she got hurt in the process it seems. We don't even know what happened to Airisu. Enzan has been looking everywhere for her...and no sign of her." Miyako said. Kaoru shakes Momoko roughly. "Careful."

"WAKE UP MOMOKO! YOUR MOTHER IS BACK ALL THANKS TO YOU! NO WAKE UP!" Kaoru shakes Momoko and she dosen't wake up to that. "What can we do to get her up?"

"Water?" Miyako suggested. Kaoru gets a water bottle and opens the cap and dumps it on Momoko's face and still Momoko didn't wake up.

"What's with this ninja outfit?" Kaoru asks. Miyako shrugs.

Kaoru signs and hits Momoko with a pillow. "WAKE UP!" Kaoru slaps her and Momoko didn't wake up.

"Maybe a kiss?" Miyako suggested.

"EW NO!" Kaoru was about to puke.

"By Brick." Miyako said.

"Oh...well we got to find him first." Kaoru said.

"He should be at his house." Miyako said.

"I'll go find him. Stay here and watch her." Kaoru said and heads out the door and goes looking for Brick.

***20 Minutes Later***

"Where is Kaoru at? It's been awhile." Miyako wondered as she comes up with ideas to bring Momoko back. She even put a strawberry by her nose. That didn't work. She even put chocolate by her lips. That didn't work either.

***With Kaoru at Brick's house. They are partying...need I say more? Butch is there also with Boomer.***

Miyako tried everything but nothing worked. She prayed and prayed for Momoko to wake. Kaoru comes back with Brick.

"Kiss her now." Kaoru said. Brick goes to Momoko and kisses her on the lips. Brick brought Boomer and Butch with him. Butch puts an arm around Kaoru. Boomer hugs Miyako from behind. Brick stops the kiss...and Momoko was still in a dead like trance.

"I'll do it again." Brick says and kisses Momoko again.

"Why is she in a ninja suit?" Butch asks and chuckles. Kaoru elbows him.

"Please Momoko...wake up...your mother is back." Miyako said. Brick kept kissing her and Momoko still wouldn't wake.

* * *

**A/N: How will Momoko wake up?**


	23. Assassins In The Making

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 23: Assassins In The Making.**

***In A white field with Momoko.* It Is The Next Day, 9:00 AM. the others are at school. Momoko is in Heaven.**

* * *

Momoko was seeing a white field with pink flowers. She sees a women in a white dress with a pink stone necklace. Momoko was also wearing a white dress. "In I'm in Heaven?" She asked herself.

"Yes dear." The white dressed women said and walks to Momoko.

"Cherrion." Momoko says the women's name.

"I am Cherrion." She said and her black hair flowed down to her waist. Her pink eyes shining.

"Am I dead?" Momoko asks.

"No. But you are close to death." Cherrion said, holding her black staff with a pink crystal ball on the top of it. She had a black horned helmet with white and black boots. "Now my child...your mother is waiting for you...wake up...wake up."

The scene fades into white light and Momoko opens her eyes. She sees she is still in her ninja outfit and is lying on the couch. She sits up and rubs her eyes and shakes her head. She hears cooking in the kitchen. Becky was cooking eggs and sushi. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white small jacket with jeans and black shoes. She had a big bow in her dark long brown hair. It matched Momoko's bow. Momoko slowly goes to her room and changes into her normal day outfit. A long pink sleeved shirt with jean shorts and brown shoes and on her shirt was a winged heart and the shirt was white. She slowly comes down and goes to her mother. Not sure if she is dreaming or not. She taps her shoulder and she turns to Momoko.

"Morning dear." Becky smiles and hugs Momoko. Momoko hugs back and cries tears of joy.

"Let it out...let it out." Becky pats Momoko's back. "I made your favorite breakfast Blossom, Strawberry yogurt. It will be ready in a bit." Becky pats her daughters head and smiles and goes back to cooking her breakfast.

Minutes passed and Becky was eating her breakfast at the table while Momoko was eating her pink yogurt. Becky looks at her daughter and smiles. "I knew you could do it."

Momoko smiles back and eats her yogurt. "I knew you were cheering me on...and dad was too." The princess of Veliyone said and looks up at the ceiling as if she was seeing Heaven.

"It's Monday and I know you have school but I didn't want you to go so I let you stay here...but Wednesday you will go." Becky smiles and continues eating her breakfast. "Your father would be very proud of you...and I know he is...you're our baby girl...and you are next in line as Queen in Velly...but once my sister is defeated...we will go back to our real home." Momoko smiles.

Momoko finishes eating and washes the dishes. Momoko was washing them and her mother hugs her from behind. "I love you Blossom." Becky whispered and kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Love you too Mom." Momoko said and drys the dishes. "Mom...could we train later?"

"Of course dear...we can train right after you finish the dishes." Becky said and walks to the backyard.

* * *

***Time Skip: Lunch Time***

Miyako and Kaoru were eating with Meiru and Misora. Airisu was still gone...and Enzan was really worried. Meiru and Misora were worried too. Kaoru, Miyako were worried about Momoko, but they didn't know she was awake and recovering. Enzan planned on searching for Airisu with Brick, and if Momoko was awake she would join in the search group. Miyako and Kaoru were wondering where Brat and Brute were...they haven't seen them in weeks, nor have they seen Takaaki and Ace.

"Miyako-Chan...please come here." Boomer told Miyako to come to him. Miyako goes over to Boomer.

"Yes Boomer?" Miyako tilts her head.

"Uh...I-I-I want to know...i-i-if-if you wanted t-t-t-t-to go on a date with m-m-m-m-me?" Boomer stutters.

"Sure Boomer." Miyako kisses his cheek and Boomer blushes hard. Miyako goes back to her spot while eating.

"Hey Boomer why don't you set us up for a double date?" Netto asks putting an arm around Meiru who blushes.

"That's a great idea." Boomer smiles and goes to Miyako. "Uh hey Netto just asked me and he was wondering if he could bring his date Meiru with us for a double date?" Boomer asks.

Miyako's eyes lit up. "THAT WOULD BE GREAT BOOMY-KUN!" She hugs Boomer and giggles.

Kaoru was just watching with Misora. Boomer hugs Miyako back and kisses her cheek. "Tonight?"

"Sure!" Miyako smiles and sits back down on her seat and finishes eating lunch. Meiru hugs Netto and kisses his cheek, Netto blushes.

"Alright love birds let's finish lunch." Kaoru said and puts her hands behind her head. Butch takes her cap. "HEY GIVE IT BACK!"

"Not until you go on a date with me." Butch said and smirks.

"I MEAN IT! GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Kaoru reaches for her hat.

"Kiss me and go on a date with me and I'll give you your cap back." Butch said and Kaoru takes a deep breath.

"Ok fine." Kaoru was about to kiss Butch on the cheek when he stood back a bit.

"ON THE LIPS!" Butch said and keeps smirking.

Kaoru growls and kisses Butch quickly on the lips. "Now will you go on a date with me tonight Kaoru?" Butch asks.

"Yes." Kaoru mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said yes. Now give me my cap." Butch gives Kaoru her cap back and Kaoru playfully elbows him.

"Thank you." Kaoru sits back down and continues to eat.

"Hey Misora you up for a double date with Subaru?" Butch asks.

"I'll ask him." Misora said throwing her tray away. Misora and Kaoru walk back to class. Boomer was excited for his date tonight. Butch was also excited. Subaru said yes to the double date with Butch and Kaoru.

* * *

***Kasey gets picked up by Becky and runs in the house to her older sister.***

"MOMOKO!" Kasey runs and hugs her sister crying. Becky closes the door and locks it and sees Kasey and Momoko hugging. She smiles. Becky hugs them both.

"You both are a wonderful gift a mother could have...and thank you for letting me be your mother." Becky kisses Kasey and Momoko. "Who wants some cake?"

"WE DO!" Momoko and Kasey blurred out.

"Alright my children I will go quickly as I can." Becky said and go to baking.

* * *

***Time Skip The Greens Date***

Misora and Kaoru arrived where they see their boys in dark suits with green shirt and a white tie. Kaoru wore a dress top and had shorts.  
_***She cut off the skirt part of the dress* Misora was wearing the same.**_

Butch and Subaru were blushing at the sight of their girls. Annie was the waitress for their date.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"I'll lemonade." Kaoru said.

"I'll have a cola." Butch said.

"I'll take a lemonade also." Misora smiles at Kaoru.

"I'll take a glass of water." Subaru said.

"Ok the drinks will be out shortly." Annie said and walks back to the kitchen.

"You look great." Butch smiled and said to Kaoru. She blushes.

"You also look great." Geo said smiling at a blushing Misora. Annie comes back with drinks.

"Ok so what would you like to eat?" Annie asks getting a paper and pen.

"We would all like to have the steaks." Butch said.

"Ok Medium?" Annie asks writing the order down.

"Yes." Misora answered.

"Coming right up." Annie said and went off to the kitchen. The greens sit and talk while they wait for food.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

Magician Hunter was flying somewhere out of the country of Japan. She went off to a small island and saw a small house. She knocks on the door and waits for someone...or an animal per say to open the door. A lion with sunglasses and a fake mustache who was standing on two feet ahem paws opens the door.

"BOB THUNDER! YOUR GIRL IS HERE!" The lion yelled.

"Alright." Said a man in a deep voice. He walks to Magician Hunter, he had a blonde mullet, dark sunglasses and a fake mustache just like Magician Hunter. "Simba...go ahead and tell Mr Bank that she is here."

"Yes sir." Simba goes over to the back of the house.

"Come in babe." Bob Thunder told his girl and she walks in.

* * *

***With the Blue's date.* The Blues were by the ocean having their date.**

Miyako and Meiru were dressed greatly in blue dresses and their boys were speechless.

"You look great." Boomer said to Miyako.

"Thanks Boomer." Miyako said.

"Wow Meiru you look stunning." Netto said.

"Awww thanks babe." Meiru smiles and sits next to Netto and Miyako sits next to Boomer. They order drinks and talk, But then a big boom is heard miles away on an island. People freak and look. "What could that have been?" Meiru asks.

"I don't know...let's just hope it's not evil." Miyako said.

* * *

***At the Island***

"Please don't ever give the lion explosives." Magician Hunter said.

"I'm sorry...my paws you know...I can't grab very well like humans do." Simba said.

"Anyways...so why did you bring the Magician Hunter here?" Asked Agent Bank.

"I brought myself here." Magician Hunter states.

Everyone goes in silent and Mr Banks opens up a chamber.

"Now...We want to split your personality with Dark Magician Girl...and to do so is step in this chamber. Don't worry we will teleport Darkia back to where she lives...and she won't remember this at all."

"Actually she dosen't remember anything when I'm through with stuff." Magician Hunter implied and steps inside the chamber. It closes. Mr Banks pulls the lever and Magician Hunter gets shocked and screams. Seconds later the chamber dings and out comes Magician Hunter. She sees Darkia next to her passed out.

"Ok Simba...go ahead and teleport her out of here." Bob Thunder said.

"Yes Bob." Simba carries Dark Magician Girl into a teleportation room and teleports back to home in New Townsvile where she is living.

"It was a success." Mr Banks said. "Darkia and Magician Hunter are now two separate beings. You're gonna have to change clothes so that people won't get confused."

"I will do that right now."

"Uh go ahead and put what Bob has. I'm sure he has some clothes you can wear that are similar." Mr Banks said.

"Yes sir." Magician Hunter goes to Bob's room and changes her clothes to what he is wearing: Black boots, Black tank top, Black leather vest, red pants and of course the chain necklace.

"Smoking hot." Bob said as Magician Hunter walks out.

"Got any Twizzlers?" She asks.

"Yea." Bob Thunder gives a whole pack to Magician Hunter.

"Can I have some?" Simba asks. Magician Hunter and Bob Thunder look at him, then at each other.

"Nope." They both said and walk out of the house and Simba does also.

* * *

**A/N: Simba is the sidekick to Magician Hunter and Bob Thunder. I do not own Bob Thunder. He is owned by Joe Nation on YouTube. Magician Hunter is based on Bob Thunder. Simba has a code name: SimClaw or Lion Hunta.**


	24. The Great Fall Of Katery

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 24: The Great Fall Of Katery.**

* * *

***At The Lab in New Townsvile with The Assassins.***

"Please SimClaw...do not destroy the lab." Magician Hunter said to her sidekick.

"I won't mam." He replies and Bob Thunder knocks on the door, eating a Twizzler. Professor Utonium opens the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No but we could help you." Bob said.

"Who are you?" Professor asks.

"We are Assassins. And we will assassinate anyone who threatens New Townsvile." Magician Hunter said.

"So you're good guys. What's with the lion?"

"Oh that's SimClaw." Bob States.

"Or Lion Hunta." Magician Hunter states. "He's just like your talking dog." She added.

"Yes sir...I am SimClaw and I will defeat anyone who threatens New Townsvile." Simba said with pride.

"Uh...yea anyways he's our sidekick...but he can get into trouble as well as cause it." Magician Hunter states.

"Do not let him near explosives." Bob said grabbing Professor by the collar.

"Yes sir." He said and Bob Thunder lets him go and enters inside with his girlfriend Magician Hunter and sidekick Simba.

"This is a nice place." Simba said and 3 girls were watching TV.

"Who's here Professor?" Asked Kaoru.

"Oh just some people." He said and he had to admit. These guys were a little strange.

"Hi I'm Simba." Simba said and pops in front of the girls.

"AHHHH A TALKING LION!" Miyako yells and hugs him tightly.

"Can't breathe." He said choking in Miyako's grip.

"Sorry." Miyako drops Simba.

"Magician Hunter what are you doing here?" Momoko asks looking up at her laying her comic book aside.

"Just letting you know that I am a single person now." She said and eats a Twizzler.

"Uh so you're saying that Darkia and you are no longer together?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes...we are two separate beings." Magician Hunter answered.

"It's awesome." Bob Thunder said.

"Who's that man?" Miyako asks.

"That is my hot boyfriend Bob Thunder...he's a trained assassin...and do not get close to his Thunder Kicks...it could end your life." Magician Hunter said in a deep tone that sounded creepy and the girls eyes widen. "Also my kicks...Magician Kicks...do not get hit by it or you will get hurt badly...and if you try it...make sure you do not do it on another human being or an animal...don't even try hitting a wall or a tree or something either...just the air." Magician Hunter said.

"Is that mustache real?" Miyako asks and is about to touch the stache, but Magician Hunter stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch it." She whispered. Miyako puts her hand down and Magician Hunter looks at her boyfriend.

"Well we'll be going now." Bob said.

"Uh don't you want to stay? We got sodas and food." Kaoru said. Magician Hunter looks around.

"Sorry...but we got jobs to do." She said and walks out the door with Bob Thunder.

"So you ladies single?" Asked Simba in a seductive tone.

"SimClaw there you are." Bob Thunder grabs Simba.

"I MUST STAY WITH THE LADIES!" Simba whines and kicks.

"Oh stop it...you got Nala." Bob said to him and the lab door shuts.

"Well that was odd." Momoko said and continues reading her comic book.

"Sure was." Kaoru said and watches the soccer game on the TV.

* * *

***With Katery in the Forest***

Katery was at the lake in New Townsvile Forest. She was playing with the water and also drinking some. She heard footsteps behind her. She gets up and looks around. "Who is here?" She asks.

"Dreken." Said a man voice.

"What do you want?" Katery asks. Dreken shows himself, and Katery gasps. He was wearing a dark long coat and he was a wolf anthro. He had a mark on his right eye that was sort of red design.

"I simply looking for an Alpha Female for my wolf pack." Dreken said and walks closer to Katery, who had her sword drawn.

"I see that you are an evil wolf." Katery growled.

"I see that you 'were' and evil wolf...married to Darkdy am I right?" Dreken asks.

"You're right...but how did you know?"

"I am now the Dark Wolf leader...since you killed the former leader, I had to take Darkdy's place."

"And now you're looking for me?" Katery asks.

"Yes...join the evil side once again...and I promise, you will not be treated...like some trash." Dreken puts his hand out and Katery remembers how her ex husband treated her like trash. "What do you say Katery? I will treat you like the Alpha female you were suppose to be." Katery hesitates and slowly takes Dreken's hand.

"Sorry...but maybe if you were good...I would have sided with you." Katery smirks and knees Dreken and throws him into the river. The water carries him away and he falls down the water fall. "See yea." Katery then walks back and guns cock.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" A cop in dark armor said. 15 cops were by Katery and pointing their guns at her. Darksenter walks to Katery with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Katery." Darksenter smiled.

"Becca." Katery said Darksenter's real name.

"Well Katery it seems you met the new Alpha Male to my dark wolves." Becca walks around Katery and keeps her eyes on her.

"Don't you have someone you need to be focusing on?" Katery raises an eyebrow.

"My sister, yes." Becca said and nods her head and the cops shoot her. Katery falls to the ground as she gets blasted by the cops. Becca puts her hand up, signaling the dark cops to stop. They stop shooting and Becca picks up Katery and flies out of the forest with her dark warrior cops.

* * *

***At The Park***

Becky took her daughters to the park for some fun. Becky was happy that her daughters were happy. Basra even brought her daughter Miyako. Kaoru also but she went on her own. Bolly was busy anyways. Miyako was playing with the sand on the swing sets. Kasey was swinging on one of them and Momoko was too. Kaoru was kicking her ball around.

The 3 mothers were sitting on a bench watching their kids play.

"Isn't it wonderful that they are enjoying themselves? Reminds me of us when we were little." Basra told her team mates.

"Got that right...Kaoru so has my personality and her father's strength." Bolly said with a smile.

"Momoko has my sweet tooth and smart personality." Becky said. "Kasey also has my sweet tooth."

"Not to mention their reading skills." Bolly added.

"Miyako has my nice happy going personality...and her father's courage." Basra said.

"Come on Momoko, Kasey we got to get ready for dinner." Becky called her daughters.

"OK Mom." Kasey and Momoko both yelled out.

* * *

***With Sal and Raika***

Sal was getting her flower shop open for the night. Her boyfriend happily suggested to help Sal. She was pleased he was helping her do her night shift. Miyu was with Dai eating dinner at a fancy place, and Tia was training in the forest with Dark Magician Girl. Sal was placing her flowers on sale by the window. Raika flips the sing to 'Open'.

"Thanks for helping me out Raika." Sal said and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." He replied back. A car pulled up and a women brings her 2 kids in.

"Welcome to Sal's flower shop, how may I help you?" Sal asked and went to the register. The family of 3 looks around. Her 2 kids were girls and twins.

"It's their big sister's birthday tomorrow and we wanted to give her some nice sunflowers. Do you have any on sale?" The mom asked.

"Yes we do...they are right here and are 35% off for this month." Sal said and gets a pot of sunflowers. "Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you...how much money?"

"10 dollars." Sal said. Raika was cleaning the windows. The mom pulls out her wallet and a weird black bug falls onto the register counter. Sal looks at it with awe and confusion.

"Something wrong?" The mom asked getting Sal out of her thoughts.

"No...so you got the money?"

"Yes." She gives Sal the money and walks out of the shop with her two twin girls. Sal picks up the bug and crushes it. She looks at the car that the woman is driving and it drives off.

"Looks like we have a big problem up ahead of us Raika." Sal said in a low tone. Raika nods as he too saw the bug.

* * *

Brick was taking a nap at his house while his mother was away. He was seeing red flashes in his dreams and didn't know what to think of it.

_**In Dream.**_

_**Brick was standing in a red field with black clouds and black trees. Every time he walked on the grass, the flowers would die and bleed a black ink color.**_

_**"Brother." Bricen called. He was standing far away from Brick and Brick looked at his older brother with anger. Brick charges him and tries to punch him but Bricen turns to air. "I know how to get through your head Brick...remember the beating that dad would give you...he promised me if he died...I would continue the beating on you in his own words. To make you a true Jojo and be one with darkness...not one with lightness as mother as...mother is a joke...she only cared about the good in life...but father cared more about the dark in life...and I did as well...so why can't you follow father's footsteps as I?"**_

_**"Bricen...YOU WILL NEVER GET THROUGH ME!" Brick yelled out and his voice echoes.**_

_**"We will see about that." Bricen laughs and his laughter echoes and Brick shots his eyes open and pants.**_

_***End Of Dream***_

Brick shots up and takes a deep breath...Bricen was sending Brick a message...and it sent fully the message. Brick pants and sees his mother sitting by his bed look with concern.

"Bricen was it?" She asked and Brick nod.

"I had the same dream...but it was your father." Bola said. "Get some rest my son...and tomorrow...you train to be a Jojo hero." Bola kissed her son's for head and leaves his room.

"I will protect you Momoko." Brick said and balls his fists.


	25. A Dark Experiment

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 25: A Dark Experiment. **

* * *

***In The Dark Kingdom.* Darksenter's POV ****Darksenter/Becca was carrying a dead Katery by the shoulder. She places her on a table.**

I had plans with Katery and she was perfect for the choice for my plan. My daughter runs to me and hugs me. "Hi Berserk." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Mom...so what are you doing with Katery?" Berserk asked me with her eyes looking at Katery.

"She will be an experiment. Something that I can truly show my true power...and place it in the hands of this dead she-wolf. And I think your father will also be a perfect helper." I said to Berserk while keeping my eyes on the dead she-wolf.

"Cool...I'll get him." Berserk walks upstairs to get her father. I prepare for my most dark evil work I have ever done. I might say, this might get out of hand...but as long as if Katery is in the mix...then nothing shall go wrong. Natsuki comes to me and begs.

"PLEASE LADY MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH BLOSSOM OF THE PPGZ! I don't care about Momoko anymore, all I want is Blossom." Natsuki tugged on my dress and was on his knees.

"I am busy right now." I said calmly ignoring the teenager that was begging behind me.

"I know but can't you please help me?" Natsuki begged even more. I stop what I was doing with Katery and turns around and grabs Natsuki by the throat and chokes him, lifting him off the ground and my eyes glow with the power of Pikyedas.

"Listen you rat! I don't want you going near my niece." Natsuki was shocked. He didn't know that Blossom was my niece...nor does he know that Momoko and Blossom are the same person.

I let him go and Natsuki runs off. "Glad that got rid of him." I get back to work on the dead she-wolf and remove all of her coloring on her body, she was now gray. Berserk comes down with her father Bass.  
_***Bass is from Mega Man NT Warrior.***_

"Got him Mother." Berserk said.

"Thank you dear." I said and inject a dark powder into the dead she-wolf.

"I'll go open up the liquid chamber." Bass said and walks to the back of my castle. I carry the dead she-wolf and follow my husband to the back of the castle.

"Stay Berserk." I told her daughter.

"Yes mam." Berserk said and sits down on the throne steps. Bass opens up our basement and I walk down with him and see my new members down with me.

"Hello." I said and they kneel before me and Bass. As he is my King.

"My lady." Jako calls me.

"What is it Jako?" I ask him as Bass opens the chamber. I place the dead she-wolf into the chamber and summon my black staff. Bass turns the wheel as the dark magic of power from the dark dragon goes into the chamber filling it up and the dead she-wolf floating to the top.

"I was wondering if we could...join your army." Jako told me and I turn around and walk to him with my staff pointed at him and his girl.

"Mmmmmmmm I have to think about that." I said looking at my husband. He puts on his brown cloak covering his metal body leaving his helmet uncovered, walking to me.

"Forte." Jako said my husband's real name. Bass is his King name, like Darksenter is my Queen name.  
But my real name is Becca.

Bass grabs Jako's throat and Maria's throat with his robotic hands. They groan as they are thrown to the wall of chamber. "Does that answer your question?"

"Stay watch of the dead she-wolf...and make sure she is stable." I said and walk back up the basement with my husband. He closes the door.

* * *

***At Brick's house.* Brick's POV. **

Butch Kanjoe and Boomer Loostan were visiting me at my house, my mom making cookies for us.

"So Brick...how did your training go?" Boomer asks me.

"It went very well...I feel stronger." I told them.

"Well I did training with my father." Butch said.

"I trained with my mother." Boomer said with a smile.

"So I guess you two also feel stronger?" I asked them removing my cap my mom gave me as a birthday gift.

"Yes." Butch answered and gets some money.

"What's that for?" Boomer asked looking at Butch's money.

"It's for my date with Kaoru...and I'm gonna take her to a forest dinner restaurant. So we did a soccer match and whoever lost would have to pay for dinner."

"So I'm guessing you lost." I said putting my red cap back on.

"I don't want to talk about it." Butch said looking down and putting his money back in his jean pocket.

"She's 14 you know right?" Boomer asks.

"Yes...and well tomorrow is her birthday." Butch said with smiled.

"Get her something good dude." I tell him.

"I will." Butch said with a smile.

"When is Halloween coming?" Boomer asked. It was September 17th right now.

"Like in 2 months." I told him.

"Dude? You already got a costume planned...Halloween's not even close yet." Butch said and takes off his shoes.

"Make sure those shoes aren't muddy...my mom will punch you if you get the floors dirty. She just cleaned them like 30 minutes ago." I told Butch and he quickly wipes the shoes off out the window.

"Yea...I'm going to be a ghost with Miyako." Boomer said with a smile.

"Well that's great for you Boomer." I told him and I heard footsteps coming.

"Cookies are done." My mother said and Boomer was the first to get on. "Careful they are hot." Mother warned.

"I don't care about hot cookies." Boomer said and bit into the cookies and burns his mouth. "HOT! AHH HOT!" Butch laughs as Boomer goes get a napkin.

"Should have listened." Mom said and places the cookies on my bed. "Enjoy them boys." She leaves my room and Butch throws me a cookie and gets himself one.

"Chocolate chip...Momoko loves these." I said and thought about my beautiful princess of Veliyone, Momoko. I take a bite into the cookies. "Mhmm...these are great."

"Got that right." Butch said with a mouthful of cookies.

Boomer walks back in and has napkin in his mouth. "I should have listened to your mom Brick." He said and sits down on my chair and takes a cookie from the tray and places it on his lap.

"Hey Brick what time is it?" Butch asks me.

"It's about 5:00 PM." I answered him, looking at my watch.

"I got to go get Kaoru...I'll see you all later." Butch went out the window and took some cookies. Boomer stayed in my house for a little bit. Then I remember...I had to go with Momoko and Enzan to fine Airisu.

"I got to go to Boomer. Got to go find Airisu." I told my blonde friend.

"Good luck." Boomer told me and I head out the window.

* * *

***7:00 PM* At the forest with Enzan and Brick and Momoko. Momoko's POV.**

"Alright so we're ready?" Enzan asked. I nod and Brick does too.

Brick puts his cap on and nods. We got our flashlights cause it was already dark. I haven't' heard from my best friend since I woke up from whatever happened to me. I walk by Brick and he walks by Enzan. The trees were blowing from the slight wind. We come across to a hole in the ground.

"Airisu has to be down there." Enzan said and took his light and shines it down. Their we see a bloody Airisu and her belt has been shattered. Her head was bleeding and her face with dirt.

"I'll get her." I said and transform into Blossom. I place my yoyo and dagger on the ground and float down inside the hole. I pick up Airisu and her remains of her belt. I float up slowly and place Airisu in Enzan's arms. Brick nods and I let my transformation off. My weapons disappear in white light. Airisu was shivering and slowly comes too.

"Mo-moko?" He stutters.

"We are here Airisu." I said to her. She realized she was in the arms of her Bf Enzan.

"Enzan." She whispers his name.

"I'm here Airisu." He said and kisses her head. Her ankle was dislocated and Misora and Meiru come running to us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well Brick told us you found Airisu...so we came as quickly as we could." Misora said. Brick closes his compact and looks at me and nods.

"Her ankle is messed up and she some deep scratches on her back." Enzan told them.

"We will try to solve who ever did this." Meiru said. I then looked deeper into the cuts of Airisu on her back and notice something was shinning from the moon light. I slowly grab it and it was a piece of a dagger. I look at it more then see a small symbol. The same symbol my curse mark has. I then remembered when my aunt cursed me 6 years ago. I look over to see Airisu's neck and she had the mark as well. Her parents were killed in the war and her older brother Colonel hasn't been seen in years. Now I fear that Airisu will be seeing her older brother be killed by the darkness. Haunting her dreams.

"Guys...I know who attacked Airisu." I said. Misora, Meiru, Brick, Enzan and Airisu look at me.

"Who?" Enzan asks.

"Darksenter...My Aunt." I said and they all gasp. I put the small dagger piece into my pocket. We quickly went out the forest and to the hospital. "We need help!" Enzan yelled out.

"What's the matter" A nurse said.

"She needs medical assistance." Brick said to her.

"Ok we will take it from here." A doctor said. He then puts Airisu on a hostel bed and rolls the bed into a room with the nurse. Brick and I with Enzan and Meiru and Misora waited. I called Kaoru and Miyako telling them we found Airisu. They quickly came here with Netto and Subaru.

"Is she alright?" Miyako asks.

"No...my Aunt attacked her and cursed her with the same curse I have." I told them with tears in my eyes.  
Miyako gasps.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asks with hands on her hips. I then showed her the dagger piece with the mark I have on my neck. Kaoru eyes widen.

"Holy crap." Subaru said.

"She's telling the truth believe it or not." Enzan said and he is crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"So where did you find her?" Netto asks.

"They found her at the forest in a big hole." Meiru answers him. The doctor came by and I and Brick stand up with Misora and Meiru.

"It's not looking good for her...um we will try everything we can to help her and were going to be all night working so go home and you can visit in the morning." The doctor said and walks back to Airisu's room.

"You heard him...let's not forget my birthday is tomorrow." Kaoru said. "I'll be 15."

"I'm going to get you a great gift!" Misora yelled.

"I am too." I said and pat her shoulder.

"Well I best get back with Butch. See yea tomorrow." Kaoru said and walks out of the Hospital here in New Townsville. We are going to definitely give her the best 15th birthday ever!

* * *

**A/N: So what should Misora's gift be to Kaoru? How many presents should she get? Hope you all liked this chapter and will Airisu be alright?**


	26. Kaoru's 15th Birthday!

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 26: Kaoru's 15th Birthday!**

* * *

***At The Hospital with Enzan and Momoko visiting Airisu.* The Next day. Kaoru's Birthday. 10:00 AM.**

"How's your ankle?" Enzan asks.

"It's doing alright. I have to use crutches though." Airisu said. "My injuries have been stitched up and ready to heal." She said. "I already used dragons heart to heal most of it." She said and smiles. "Thank you for finding me."

"And we will certainly get your belt fixed." Momoko said and smiled.

"I'll go give it to Professor." Brick said and gets the remains of the belt from Momoko and heads out to the lab of Professor Utonium.

"So Airisu, how did you get hurt?" Enzan asks his girl.

"Well I faught Berserk...not Darksenter." Airisu corrected Momoko. Momoko's eyes go wide open.

"Please tell me what happened." She said and Airisu nods.

"Well it happened the day you went into a coma. I went to the forest and saw Berserk...I don't like her so of course I'm going to attack her.

* * *

_***Flashback* Airisu's POV.**_

_I transform into Z Blade Iris and was ready to fight my best friend's cousin. Berserk transforms also and has 2 daggers in her hands and I have my pink cyber sword. "Ready to fight Iris?" Berserk smirks._

_"I am." I said and we both charge each other with our weapons clashing. Berserk kicks me away and I leap and kick her to the grassy ground. I fly to Berserk and kick her in the face with my metal armor pink boot. She flies into a tree back first and I aim for her neck to slice but she shoots fire at me and I duck out it's wave. Berserk leaps into the air and kicks me from behind and throws her dagger out at me. My metal gets stabbed and I feel the pain in my arm. I grab it and take out the dagger and then Berserk kicks me and I fall to the ground. She gets on top of me with a devilish smile and tries to stab my face. I grab her hand pushing it back away from me while Berserk pushes down to stab me in the eye. I knee her off and I throw my sword at her. She gets hit in the leg. She growls at me. I was about to end Berserk when her mother appeared in front of me. I gasp and she grabs me by the throat and chokes me while lifting me off the ground._

***End of flashback***

* * *

"That's all I remember." Airisu said.

"Well all that matters is that you are safe." Enzan said.

"Well it's Kaoru's Birthday and I need to get her a present, I'll be right back." Momoko said and went off to the sports store to get her team mate and friend a good gift for hr 15th birthday.

* * *

***With Kaoru and Butch at the skate park.***

Kaoru just turned 15 today and Butch had a surprise for her 15th birthday. Butch had a green box and told Kaoru to close her eyes.

"Alright Kaoru, you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She responded and opens her eyes and opens the green box and sees something that only Butch would make her squeal for.

"A NEW SKATEBOARD!" She yelled and hugged Butch with hearts in her eyes.

"You're welcome Kaoru." Butch said and kisses her cheek making Kaoru blush.

"This is just what I needed." Kaoru said and goes to test the new skateboard out. It was black with green skulls and green wheels. Kaoru skates around the skate field and Butch watches.

"That's my girl right their." He told a kid near him who sips his juice box.

"Cool." He said.

"It's her birthday." Butch told the kid who sips his juice box again.

"Cool." He repeated the word. Butch keeps watching and Misora joins Kaoru in skating.

"Hey Misora." Karou greets her with a hug.

"I left your gift at your house."

"Thanks." 4 boys were watching the girls in a very perverted way. Butch makes an evil eye gesture and the 4 older teens laugh. Misora and Kaoru kept on skating, ignoring the 4 boys.

"Hey girls nice skate skills." 1 of the boys said to them.

"Thanks." Misora told him.

"Maybe we could have a skate race tonight?" He asks.

"It's my birthday today so maybe next time." Kaoru said.

"Well how about right now." Another boy said and the 4 started to walk to the girls. Butch kept his eyes on the 4 guys.

"Well I'm with my friend right now. So sorry." Kaoru said and got off her skateboard with Misora, she walks to the guys with Kaoru.

"You girls are cute."

"We have boyfriends. So back off." Misora said pushing the guy. The guy got mad and shoved Misora down. Kaoru shoves the guy down and his gang tackle her. Butch runs to her aid.

"You don't mess with me! Teach this birthday bitch not to mess with me!" Butch tackles the main gang guy and fights him. His gang starts to get Butch off of their main guy. "You little shit!" He punches Butch hard in the face and his nose breaks. His gang kicks Butch and Misora punches the guy out cold. The other three run off. Kaoru gets up and goes to Butch.

"That bastard!" She yelled and pulled out a napkin and gives it to Butch and he applies pressure on his nose that is bleeding.

"Is Butch ok?" Misora asks.

"No...he got punched bad in the nose." Kaoru said.

"Momoko can heal it right?" Misora asked and Kaoru nodded.

"Let's go to my place." Kaoru said and Butch walks with her and Misora to her house.

***With Momoko at the store***

* * *

Momoko got to the store for her gift for Kaoru and she happen to see Miyako their. "Hi Miyako!" Momoko waves at her. "What are you getting for Kaoru?"

"Well I plan on getting her a knew phone." She said.

"Cool." Momoko said and gets new headphones for Kaoru. "Let's go." The girls pay for the things for Kaoru. Airisu was out of the hospital and is using crutches. Enzan was helping her. They went to Kaoru's house to get to her birthday party. The others were their and Bolly was adding the finishing touches to Karou's cake.

"It's ready." She said and places the soccer cake on the table. Everyone gathers around and sings 'Happy Birthday' to 15 year old Kaoru. "Make a wish darling" Kaoru makes a wish and blows out her candles and everyone claps.

"It's present time." Dai said and gets his box out and gives it to Kaoru. She opens it and sees a new soccer ball. She hugs her brother and gets Momoko's bag.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Open and find out." Momoko said.

"Alright." She opens and sees new headphones. "Nice!" She said. Kaoru Got them out and placed it in her green box that her father gave her. The lights started to flicker and wind was picking up outside. A moon started to cover the sun and its light.

"What's going on?" Meiru asks.

"Could be a storm coming." Miyako said. They all go outside and see the wind pick up more blowing hard and cars were moving. People were screaming. Dark energy was floating around someone. It was a man in a brown cloak with Redroso. He was throwing black thunder bolts at the ground.

"Girls and Boys get inside the house. We will deal with this guy." Bersto said and transforms with his wife Bolly. Everyone else gets in the house and watches. Bolly and Bersto go to the man. He was wearing a yellow and black helmet.

"Who are you?" Bersto asks flying to him with his wife.

"I am Bass." He said and a wave of dark power hits them and they go flying into the ground and people explode into dark power and go to Bass. "Power...is all that matters to me." Bass said. Bersto tackles Bass.

"Who do you think you are attacking this great city?" Bolly asks.

"I have my reasons." Bass said and lazers her husband off of him. Bolly punches Bass in the gut and he hits a glass wall of a shop. A women screams and wind picks up again.

"Where did u come from?" Asked Bolly. Bass gets up and removes this coat revealing his cyber body. Bolly drops her hammer and pops her knuckles.

"Mmmmmmmm well aren't you ready for a fight?" Bass walks to Bolly and she punches Bass who grabs her fist and punches her but she too grabs his fist. They use power and strength to push one another with Bolly surrounded by Forthanas and Bass surrounded by Darkoso. They both scream and use more power. Bersto watches and so do the people. The wind is gone, and a light explodes and Bolly is cut up everywhere and is flown into a building. Bersto charges Bass with an energy punch. Bass chuckles and his hands suddenly turn into blasters. He blasts Bolly and Bersto, they block it with an energy green shield. Basra and Baryon made their way to help their comrades. Bass sees them and disappears in a dark tornado.

"Everyone alright?" Basra asks.

"Yea everyone is good." Bolly said. The sun appeared again. "Come lets finish that birthday." She said and walks in the house. She has cuts and bruises.

"Mom we can continue later...you need to rest." Kaoru said.

"No...I'm fine." She said. Bersto walks in and he too has cuts and bruises.

"Alright...let's just eat cake and then we can open your gifts afterwords."

"Yes dad." Kaoru nodded and headed to the table.

"Who was that man?" Meiru asks.

"I don't know but he looked very creepy." Miyako said.

"He is a strong man. I sensed his energy levels during the fight." Bolly states and cuts the cake and serves everyone.

"Why was he here?" Enzan asks.

"I think he was giving himself a welcome here in New Townsvile." Basra states.

"It would seem so." Baryon said and got some cake with his wife.

* * *

***At the dark kingdom***

Darksenter aka Becca was sitting in her throne chair and her doors open and it is Bass.

"Welcome home darling. We have a meeting with the almighty HIM. Come down when you are ready." The evil Queen said and went to an underground entrance outside her castle and Bass follows. A red fog appears with dark particles flowing inside it.

"So you finally arrive down here." Said HIM.

"HIM I was wondering when are you going to show yourself along with Satan and his son?" Becca asked.

"I will come once the time is right. Satan will not be coming as he is forced to watch. His son however will be working with me. I will aid your daughter once she is Queen." The evil demon said.

"HIM, you are guiding me right?"

"Yes. I am and you are doing a wonderful job."

"She is doing a great job as Queen." Said Bass.

"I sense that you will fight Becky when the time comes. Am I right?"

"Yes...HIM, I will fight her again and this will be a tough task for me." Becca said.

"Darksenter...I will help you and your family. The Dark Dragon will rise once Halloween shows up in a month...and that will be the beginning of HIM." The red fog is gone and Bass and Darksenter nod at each other.


	27. The Rise Of A Dead She-Wolf

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 27: The Rise Of A Dead She-Wolf.**

* * *

***With Mayor and Ribbita with Miss Bellum on a stage with people sitting. This is just outside the school yard of the combination schools.*  
Just 20 days before Halloween.**

"Well I'm glad that everyone is excited for Halloween this year." Mayor said from his microphone. "I know I am. Cause you get candy, right kids?"

The kids cheer. "Well ladies and gents we can announce that their will be a school haunting party here on the night of Halloween and everyone is invited to come...except for the likes of Mojo and Shademan." Ribbita announced. People boo at the names of Mojo and Shademan. The PPGZ and MPGZ were in attendance for this meeting as well as Lord Wily and Professor Utonium with his son Ken and dog Peach. The Rowdy Ruffs and Mega Ruffs were in attendance as well, sitting with their girls.

"Mojo and Shademan are bound to ruin everything for the school party!" A teen girl yelled. Ricky was eating a lollipop and was hearing what people were saying. Ricky has been busy with keeping his younger sister safe from harm. No wonder he doesn't appear often in New Townsvile.

"Alright everyone calm down. We will make sure that nothing ruins this party." Miss Bellum said. Mojo and Shademan were in the trees listening.

"You hear that, Mojo?" Mojo asks eating a banana.

"I sure did." Shademan eating a raspberry.

"We shall enter in that party! No one should ban Mojo from parties!" Mojo cried.

"Same here man, but don't worry...we will get into that party one way or another." Shademan chuckles.

"You have a plan, Mojo?" Mojo asks and finishes his banana.

"I sure do." Shademan tells Mojo the plan and Mojo is delighted. They fly away and Ribbita and Mayor talk more about the school Halloween party. The four Ritch girls were in attendance.

"We need to be the stars of this party!" Himeko said and her older sister Miko nodded in agreement.

"With our new powers from Mojo and Shademan, we can totally be the stars!" Yai exclaimed.

"Got that right and no one will stop us!" Luna said and hugs her little sister Yai.

"Let's go pick out our dresses for this awesome party!" Miko said and the four girls fly off to a store.

* * *

***At home with Momoko, she brings Miyako and Kaoru for a visit.***

"Hi Miyako, Hi Kaoru, how are you two?" Momoko's mother asked.

"We are great Ms. Akatsutsumi." Miyako greeted. Kaoru waves at her. They come inside.

"Kasey! We got some visitors. Why don't you come down and say hello!" Becky called her other daughter. **  
**

"Coming!" Kasey yelled and runs down the stairs. "Hi Miyako! Hi Kaoru!" She greeted them and hugs both of the girls.

"Hi Kasey." Miyako said.

"So how are you?" The Blonde asks as Kaoru burps.

"Excuse me." Kaoru covers her mouth.

Kasey giggles and replies, "I'm good Miyako."

"That's great to hear." Kaoru said.

"Sure is." Miyako smiled.

"Do you girls want to stay for dinner?" Becky asks.

"Um sure. I'm sure our parents won't mine." Kaoru said and goes into the kitchen.

"What are you going to make for dinner, Ms Akat?" Miyako asks.

"Well I decided to make some burgers and Kasey and Momoko feel very delighted about burgers." Becky replied to the blonde girl's question.

"I love burgers." Kaoru stated.

"Well I hope I can make enough for you then." Becky laughs.

"Hey girls." Momoko hugs Miyako and Kaoru.

"What's up leader girl?" Kaoru asks removing her cap and placing it on Kasey's head. "Enjoy that hat for a little bit." She told Kasey.

"Nothing much." Momoko said. "Just happy to see my mom again." Momoko smiles.

"YAY I GET TO WEAR KAORU'S HAT!" Kasey jumps happily.

"Do not mess that hat up." Kaoru warned Kasey.

"I'll try not to." Kasey replied. An explosion occurs and a laugh of Mojo's is heard.

"Go get that evil monkey. Show him the true power of Heroes." Becky said and, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru transform and head out to fight off Mojo. Becky gets word that their best friends were dealing with ShadeMan at the exact time and that ShadeMan was going to pay a visit. In ACDC Town, Wily King aka Mr King or Lord King or even Lord Wily, was sitting in a chair watching the news from the mayor of Megavile: Ribbita.

"Go get him girls." He said and Airisu and Meiru and Misora head out to New Townsvile to stop the Vampire Cyber and the Humanoid Monkey.

"This was a good idea, Mojo." Mojo said and is in a robot and ShadeMan was in one also.

"They will fear us, Mojo. They will fear us." ShadeMan said and blasts rockets into buildings and people scream and fall and some even get hit from debris from the explosion. The 6 heroes arrive.

"We will take care of ShadeMan." Iris said and Maylu and Sonia nod.

"Alright, We will handle Mojo." Blossom said and Bubbles and Buttercup nod also.

"Let's get rid of this monkey." Buttercup said and squeezes her piko piko hammer.

"LETS GO KICK SOME VAMPIRE ASS!" Sonia yelled. The RRBZ and MRBZ were taking people to safe places. Some were hurt and Butch and Geo promised to take them to the hospital. Brick carries a little girl and he is trying to find her mommy.

"What does she look like?" Brick asks.

"She has brown hair and it's long and her eyes are silver." The girl said. Brick nods and looks for a women with the description the little girl told him. Chaud was getting kids from a falling building that was going to collapse on them. He saves all 5 of them. They run to their families and Boomer and Lan lead them to the park.

"WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" ShadeMan and Mojo said, staring down their enemies.

The golden girls were watching from a tree and looking for the boys they had a crush on.

"I see Brick!" Himeko yelled.

"I see Butch!" Miko yelled.

"There's Geo!" Luna said with hearts in her eyes.

"Chaud! HE IS OVER THERE!" Yai yells and points. The girls fly to them.

"Oh great." Butch said annoyed. The girls land a few feet away from the boys and make flirty faces.

"Why can't you just be with us?" Himeko asks. "We are rich girls and you can have anything you want if you come with us."

"We already got what we wanted." Chaud said.

"Is that so?" Luna raises an eyebrow.

"Yea...so we don't need you rich hags." Brick said.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL US THAT!" Himeko yells and takes out her wand and so do the other girls.

"We will show you not to mess with the Princesses Golden Girls!" Yai and Luna yell out in sync and they charge their love interest.

"Aw great." Geo said.

"Hi Geo-Kun!" Luna waved at Geo. Luna charges him and smacks him in the nose with her star wand. Himeko does the same to Brick. Butch tackles Miko down. Chaud Kicks Yai and snaps her wand in half. Mojo and Shademan were almost defeated. Iris and Blossom use their weapons together as well as Bubbles and Maylu and Sonia and Buttercup. Mojo and Shademan were close together bracing for impact of the 6 girls power move that turned into one. They scream and get hit and get sent into the sky. The people cheer for the 6 girls. Meanwhile the boys were still dealing with the 4 rich girls.

"WE WILL WIN YOUR HEARTS ONE DAY!" Miko said and flies off with her sister and Luna and Yai.

"Glad they left." Chaud said.

"Got that right." Geo said and Boomer and Lan meet with them and cancel their transformations and the girls fly down and also cancel their transformations and hug their boys.

"You did a great job girls." Professor said with his son Ken; walking next to him and carrying Peach.

"Yes...they did well." Lord Wily said and he was holding a dog. "Peach this will be your friend. His name is Rush." _**(Rush from Megaman Nt Warrior.)**_

"Is he too a robotic dog?" Peach asks.

"Yes." Lord Wily sets him down and Ken sets Peach down. They both walk to each other and shake paws and sniff one another.

"Hi I'm Rush." The brown dog said.

"I'm Peach." The pale yellow dog said.

"Wow looks like they are going to be great friends." Airisu said.

"Yes indeed." Subaru added.

"They so cute!" Miyako exclaims.

"Let's go guys." Ken said and the group leaves. Becca watches and flies back to her kingdom. Bass is sitting in his throne chair.

"Welcome home." He said to his wife.

"We got to finish those twerps now...they could possibly defeat the dark dragon if all of them work together." Becca said.

"I think the dead she-wolf is ready." Bass told Becca.

"Is she?"

"Lets go see." Bass takes Becca's hand and they go to the basement. The chamber that Katery was in destroyed and the new dark kingdom members were killed.

"Here she-wolf...come here." Becca called. Katery steps out and she is a wolf demon monster that stands 8 feet tall and covered in black fur with dark red eyes and red claws on her paws. She walks like a human to the evil Queen and King. She growls at them.

"Hello. Do you feel any better?" Bass asks. Katery nods her head.

"Looks like you're ready to cause some mayhem and eat people." Becca said and pets Katery.

"She's ready." Bass said. Katery runs out of the basement and out of the castle.

"In 20 days the dragon will rise. And I will face my sister once again. And Bricen will find his brother and kill him." Becca said.

"I see." Bass replied and hugs his wife. "We shall prepare." He whispers into her ear. Katery roars and runs very fast to New Townsville.


	28. Betrayal

**Blossoms Curse Chapter 28: BETRAYAL.**

* * *

***At Bola's house alone.* 10:30 AM.**

* * *

Bola was sitting at home reading a book while Brick was at school. Her lights started to blink. She looks up and hears cracking in her walls. "Oh shit." She said to herself. She runs into her room and the lights break and she hears someone come in her house and hears a sword fall to the floor. She notices it is her other son: Bricen.

"Mom...I came for a visit." He tells her. Bola quickly goes under her bed and finds her box and opens it. It was her sword she used when she was in the army when she was a teenager and her shield. She jumps down and kicks Bricen to the floor.

"I know damn well you are not here for a fucking visit!" Bola yells.

"Chill mom. Not even a hi?" He asks and kicks Bola but she blocks it with her shield. Bricen then leaps back and shoots fire at his mother. She doges it and shoots fire back. Bola then throws a glass plate at Bricen and he catches it and throws it back. Bola kicks it into her son's face and it breaks and she kicks him in the stomach. Bola grabs Bricen by the throat and her eyes glow with the dragon power from Cherrion: Pykiedas.

"How dare you show your face in this household." Bola growled at her oldest son. He smirks and bites Bola's hand off. Bola screams and Bricen kicks her in the head; she falls to the ground as her hand bleeds out. Bricen chuckles and Bola tries to get up.

"If you get up I will kill you." Bricen said. Bola spits in his face and Bricen grabs his mother and growls at her.

"Go to hell you bitch." Bola said and she explodes into flames and Bricen screams and gets flown into the wall to outside. Bola is covered in flames and her sword is on fire. Bricen wipes his face off from the dirt on his face. Bola charges Bricen and kicks him and throws him into the ground. He gets up and leaps and uses the spell dragonsafarice. He strikes his mother and it doesn't effect her. He gasps and Bola stabs Bricen and kicks him back into the house.

"Mom...you will pay." Bricen said and flies off. Bola true power goes off and she takes deep breathes and sit on the floor and rests her head on the wall.

* * *

***At School. Lunch Time.* 12:05 PM. Momoko's POV.**

The rich girls were not in school for today. Thank Cherrion. I was sitting with my friends eating lunch. We had a test today for math. I made an A+. Miyako made a B. And Kaoru a C-. Airisu also made an A+. Brick made a B- And Enzan made a A-. Butch made a D and Geo also. Meiru made an B+ and Misora made a C-.

"Well great job at getting an A on your test." Miyako happily said as she continued eating her ham and cheese sandwich.

"We did very well yesterday when we defeated Mojo and ShadeMan." Misora said.

"Got that right." Meiru said and eats her lunch. Airisu was not eating her food.

"Airisu?" Meiru called her.

"Yes Meiru?"

"Are you ok?" Meiru asks.

"I'm fine...No need to worry about me. I'm just not hungry that's all." Airisu said with a smile.

"Well can I have your food then?" Misora asks her team leader.

"Sure Misora." Airisu gives her food to Misora.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" I ask. Airisu nods in response. The school alarm just came on. It means an emergency. Well we usually do drills but this one seemed to be a real thing. The principle was yelling out of the intercom saying the school was under attack. We heard a roar and the intercom went off.

"Come on girls." I said and my team and Airisu's team runs to the school. The boys were already their and they seemed to be frighten by something inside the school.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asks.

"A giant wolf that's what's wrong!" Boomer answered.

The principle was in the grasps of the demon giant wolf. It roars at us all. We all quickly transform and go to fight this creature. It looked about 8 feet tall. It runs to us all and we fly up. The wolf forms wings and flies to us. It roars and we all kick it to the ground. It roars and Ms Keane gets people to safety. I see Randy and Natsuki getting away. Natsuki looks at me and smiles. "Good luck Blossom!" He cheers me. Randy gives me a thumbs up. The wolf demon gets up and runs to our teacher. Ms Mari pushes Ms Keane out of the way; saving her from danger.

"Thank you Ms Mari." Ms Keane told her.

"Welcome friend." Ms Mari replied with a smile. I signal my team to corner the wolf and so does Iris and her team. The demon roars. The boys get the teachers to safety.

"I got this!" Buttercup yells and slams her hammer on top of the Demon wolf. The wolf slashes her. It didn't even took any damage from Buttercup's hammer. Butch catches her just before she hit the ground. Brick and Chaud fly into the beast.

"BRICK!" I screamed his name. It was just too dangerous for him to do something like this.

"CHAUD!" Iris screamed as well. Sonia aims for the school ceiling. I gasp.

"Girls fire at the ceiling!" I point and they nod and aim for the ceiling. We all shoot an attack from our weapons. The demon wolf throws Chaud and Brick into us. We all fall as the ceiling begins to crack.

"Uh oh." The demon wolf said and it falls on top of it. With a big smash sound the wolf was crushed by the ceiling. I went to go check to see if it was down. I touch it's paw and don't feel a pulse.

"It's all good." I said and turn to my friends. Ms. Keane comes along and talks to me.

"Well girls you did good and boys. Well how are you going to pay for the damage?"

"Oops." I said. "I promise we can fix the ceiling." I said and put my hand behind my head.

"Well the good news is that you all stopped the monster." Ms Mari said.

"Well that is true." Ms Keane said and signs. "Ok...you don't need to pay for the damage of the school. I can cover it and Ms Mari also. And thank you for saving me."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Ms Mari said and hugs her. "Lets continue school kids." We all went to our respective classes and finished the day with a boring test.

***At Night Time* Miyu and Tia are at Miyu's shop talking with Annie and Sal.**

* * *

"Look Tia are you sure you want form a team?" Miyu asks her sister. She nods and closes her eyes like always.

"Well I'm sure this will be great." Annie said. "And I have a food shop where we can eat!" Annie added and points up.

"Right." Sal said and pulls out a flower pot. "I haven't sold this pot for ages." Sal told us looking at her pot. It had a PPGZ logo on it. "I can't seem to find someone who will accept this special pot I made." Sal signs.

"Don't worry Sal, I'm sure you will find someone." Miyu said and pats Sal's shoulder.

The shop lights started to flicker. All the girls look up and the lights keep flickering and soon break. It was dark now. Sal and Annie scream. Tia pulls out a flashlight and looks around the shop.

"Where did you get that?" Sal asks her.

"I always carry a flashlight." Tia smirked. Something she rarely does.

"You think something is with us?" Annie asks.

"I'm not sure." Tia answered and takes a deep breath and walks to the back of her sister's antique shop. Her orb rolls to Tia's feet. Sal gasps and holds onto Tia. "Do you mind?" Tia raises an eyebrow and Sal lets go.

"Sorry." She replied. Miyu picks up her orb.

"If the orb had fallen, we would have heard it." Annie said.

"I don't think it fell." Miyu replied and a figure comes out from the back of Miyu's shop.

"Duck NOW!" Tia orders and all four girls duck a black fire ball that was thrown by a mysterious being. The girls hear dark screeches that hurt their ears and head. The girls then fall to the floor unconscious. The dark figure approaches the girls ready to devour them of their power. A gun is pulled and shot into the dark figure 3 times. The dark figure falls to the ground and stops moving.

"I got it." Said a male voice that was deep. It was Bob Thunder. The girls wake up and look at Bob.

"Thank you for saving us." Miyu said and the girls get up and dust themselves off.

"No problem." Bob said and pulls out a Twizzler and eats it.

"Let's see who these dark figures are." Tia said and removes the hoodie of the dark figure and gaps. Their was no one under the hoodie.

"Is it a ghost?" Sal asks.

"Yes...it is...and evil spirit." Tia answered.

"Oh boy...I don't like ghost...or evil spirits!" Annie said scared.

"Calm down...the ghost disappeared before Bob could shoot it a third time." Tia states.

"So the dark figures that Momoko countered a few months ago were ghosts?" Miyu asks.

"Yes...it seems they can remove a human's power...and not only that but its intelligence as well. It would seem it could also take ones body to control it once the power of that human is gone." Tia said and turns to her team along with Bob Thunder.

"Interesting...should we be worried?" Annie asks.

"Don't be...the worry part is whenever there are more of these Dark Figures...and how many could be in New Townsvile and here in ACDC Town." Tia said and crosses her arms and turns her flash light off. The lights were still off...well they are broken.

"We need to tell Lord Wily." Sal said.

"And Professor Utonium." Annie added.

"We shall tell them in the morning. I'm off. I'll see you all later." Bob said and left. The four girls leave and walk to the park and a car is driving very fast into them.

"Target locked." Said a dark whisper from the car. The car goes faster into the group of the 4 girls. Annie pushes her team out the way and transforms into Sedusa. She stops the car with her snake like hair as it wraps around the wheels. The dark whisper screeches at Sedusa.

"GO! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" She yelled. Tia, Miyu and Sal run off as the dark figure from the car leaps and tackles Sedusa down.

"DIE!" The ghost yelled in a screech.

"NO I WON'T!" Sedusa yells back at the ghost and grabs it by the collar and wraps her hair around the ghost squeezing it to death. "Now we can do this the easy way...or we can do this the hard way."

"GHAAAA!" The ghost spirit screams in pain as Sedusa applies more preasure.

"Now where did you come from and how many are there of you?" Sedusa asks.

"I won't speak!" Said the demon spirit.

"Hard way it is then." Sedusa said and her hands become claws. Just before she could attack the ghost a gun shot was heard and Sedusa looks down and gasps. She was just shot by someone. The ghost flies away and Sedusa falls to the ground bleeding from her hip. She transforms back to normal as Annie and groans in pain. Bob Thunder walks to a hurt Sedusa.

"I'm sorry...I had to do what I had to do." Bob said and points his gun at Sedusa, aiming for the head.

"Why?" Annie asks and gasps in pain.

"I have reasons to Annie...and so does Simba and Magician Hunter. You see we assassins kill anyone we are assigned to kill. As long as we get the money." Bob stated.

"Darksenter was it?" Annie asks and spits blood out. "Who cares about the fucking money you asshole!"

"SHUT IT!...Darksenter will pay us a million dollars once we kill Momoko and anyone who gets in our way...they will die." Bob said.

"You will not get away with is." Annie said. "You and your girlfriend and your stupid pet!"

"I already have." Bob said and shoots Annie in the head and the gun shot echoes.


	29. The Brother of Iris

**Blossom's Curse Chapter 29: The Brother Of Iris.**

**The Next Day: 9:00 AM. Sal and Miyu have arrived at the Lab of Professor Utonium with Sal and Lord Wily is their helping Professor with the case of Annie's Murder.**

* * *

"When we came back to go look for Annie...we saw her lying dead on the street. Her hip was pierced through and so was her head. She did come in contact with an evil spirit aka the Dark Figures...We think the ghost killed Annie." Sal said and looks down in sadness.

"We will try to figure out what happened. Blood tests will be dealt with this afternoon." Lord Wily said.

"Call the Heroes...we must tell them the tragic news." Professor said. Sal and Miyu nod and 20 minutes later the PPGZ, RRBZ, MPGZ, MRBZ came into the building.

"So what's the bad news Professor?" Momoko asks.

"Annie...is dead." He answered. Everyone gasps.

"HOW!? WHEN!?" Miyako asked with tears.

"We don't know the details...but she died last night." Miyu said.

"Annie was fighting a dark figure and she got pierced in her hip and head." Sal stated.

"Well We already got her body for testing later." Tia mentioned.

"Where is she?" Enzan asks.

"She is in the back of the lab. Do not enter in." Lord Wily said.

"I'm really going to miss Annie and her wurly cakes." Momoko said and cries with Miyako.

"ME TOO!" Miyako cries with Momoko and they hug each other. Kaoru signs.

"Her food was great." Misora said.

"Her food wasn't that good." Boomer and Netto said. Butch and Subaru then choke them.

"How can u say that!?" Airisu yelled. The greens let them go.

"Sorry." Netto said. Brick was sitting on the couch not even speaking a word...he found out that his mother was attacked by Bricen.

"Yea Sorry." Boomer said. Miyako hits Boomer on the shoulder mad.

"If you say something that disrespects Annie...we are over!" Miyako shouted.

"Yea Netto!" Meiru said and hits Netto in the head. He falls to the floor.

"Listen we will figure out who killed Annie." Professor said.

"We will just go hang out at her shop for now." Momoko said and the girls and boys follow her to Annie's food shop.

* * *

***At the shop* Tia teleported to the shop and now owns it.**

"So what would you all like?" Tia asks the team.

"We want the wurly cakes." Momoko said.

"Coming right up." Tia said and went to go get the teams food.

"Alright team...who do you think killed Annie?" Meiru asks.

"Berserk." Netto said.

"A monster." Miyako said.

"Your aunt." Brick said.

"Look We don't know." Kaoru said.

"I think I know." A person said. He was wearing a white cloak and red armor. He looked around his early to mid 20s. He had a red beard and his face was covered by a red and black half mask.

"Who are you?" Meiru asks.

"I think someone should know." He said looking at Airisu.

"Brother." She said. The man nodded.

"I am the older brother of Airisu...my name is Colonel. After the war 6 years ago...I lost most of my body parts. Legs, Arms even my ears. I got medical attention at Lord Wily's lab and he transformed me into a metal man. Cyber as he calls it. I now have robotic legs and arms and a meta chest piece to protect my heart. My ears have been made into sound chips in my helmet...I can't remove it...if it does get removed...I will die."

"Brother." Airisu calls him. Colonel nods at his younger sister.

"So how come we haven't seen you?" Kaoru asks.

"It's a secret...I've been to a place where no one knows about...but Airisu has been their before...when she was born we lost our mother. Our father was killed by his own boss at a sword cyber technology palace on an island near where we lived. I took care of Airisu ever since. We had a foster mom who would look out for her. As I went to the place that our father. I killed the boss and took over the place for a while."

"Colonel...I'm so glad to see you." Airisu said with tears in her eyes.

"I am too." He said and smiles.

"Here are your cakes." Tia said and places the cakes on the teams table. "Colonel."

"Tia." Colonel nods at her.

"I'll be right back." Tia said and heads back to the kitchen and goes to get a cake for Colonel.

"So I guess you know Darksenter?" Enzan asks.

"Yes." Colonel said. His black spiky hair showing. Tia comes back with a wurly cake for Colonel.

"You won't need to pay." Tia said and sits with Colonel.

"Thank you Tia." Momoko said. The ground started to shake and lights starting to flicker. "EARTHQUAKE!" Momoko screamed.

"Thats no earthquake." Colonel said. People started to scream in panic. Tia also gets up and heads outside with Colonel and the team. The ground stops shaking. People look out from the windows.

"Everything is alright." Becky said. She was in the air with Basra and Bolly. Transformed into the Power Kingdom Girls. They had capes on. Becky had red. Basra had dark blue and Bolly had dark green.

"You sure?" Tia asks.

"This was no earthquake." Colonel adds.

"We scanned the entire city and found nothing." Basra said.

"That's weird." Kaoru said.

"Yes it is...we are not sure what that shaking was about. Perhaps a warning." Bolly said.

"A warning of what?" Miyako asks.

"My sister." Becky says and flies down to the group with her team.

"Are you sure mom?" Momoko asks.

"I am sure of it...she is coming once again to fight me...but little does she know...I am stronger then ever...with Cherrion by my side...my sister will not defeat me."

"That's the spirit." Bolly said and wraps an arm around Becky. "Looks like the leader will have a good fight with her sister."

"Yes." Becky said and takes Bolly's arm off of her.

"Well mom what should we do until she comes?" Momoko asks her mother.

"Prepare." Becky said and flies off with her team.

"You heard her...we got to prepare." Tia said. The team nods.

Bricen and Berserk were spying as well as Berserk's Mother Becca."Mom I think they know you're coming." Berserk said.

"It's ok, they don't know something that I know. Once they see him they will fear me." Darksenter said.

"Yea...they will so fear your mom." Bricen said to Berserk and kisses her.

"I love you Bricen." Berserk said and kisses him.

"Soon you will be a Queen." Darksenter told her daughter. Mojo and ShadeMan and the 4 rich girls walk up to Darksenter.

"Hello everyone!" Luna exclaims.

"Hi." Yai greets Berserk and Bricen and shakes hands with the Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

"How are you all doing?" Miko asks.

"We're good." Berserk answers and looks at her boyfriend and soon to be husband; Bricen.

"Hello princesses of gold." Darksenter said their team name. "The Halloween party is coming up soon. And you girls will shine."

"You damn right!" Miko said.

"I can't to be a star!" Luna yells.

"I'm sure your star and shine power will win your crushes over." Darksenter said.

"I hope so." Himeko whispers to Yai; who nods in agreement. Mojo had made the 4 girls new star wand maces since the boys they like got them broken.

"So mom is it true you got Bob Thunder and his girlfriend and his pet to work with you?" Berserk asks.

"Yes...and we will pay them the money." Darksenter smirks.

"That's cool mam." Yai said to the evil Queen.

"Soon this city and ACDC Town will know who Darksenter is...this Halloween." Darksenter said.

"So where we play in this part?" Mojo asks.

"You and ShadeMan will be the body guards of the 4 rich girls and make sure to wear a disguise so no one will reconize you." Darksenter told Mojo.

"Yes Mam. We will have great disguises." Mojo salutes.

"You can count on us to protect the rich girls Darksenter." ShadeMan adds.

Darksenter nods. "Good. Bricen I want you to watch Brick at that party...also put a disguise on, ok?"

"Yes mam." Bricen nods and bows down to the Dark Queen.

"Berserk, you will watch Momoko and I want you also to have a disguise aka your Halloween costume." Darksenter told her daughter and kisses her head.

"I will Mom. I will not disappoint you or father." Berserk bows down to her mother.

"Good girl." Darksenter pats Berserk's head. The evil team heads back to the dark kingdom when a certin boy gets on his knees and begs.

"Please make me fall in love with Blossom! Please!" Natsuki begs at the evil queen. She turns to face him and picks him up by the throat and squeezes hard. Natsuki gasps for air.

"I don't want anything to do with you...I don't want you near me or my niece...now get lost or I will kill you." Becca whispered into the teen's ear and she throws him to the ground. "Find someone else who would care for your problems." Becca leaves with her evil group and Natsuki was furious.

* * *

*At The Lab.*

"Did you get any answers yet on who killed Annie?" Miyu asks Professor Utonium.

"Peach and Rush have some answers but they don't fully answer on who killed Annie." Professor said.

"I smell that it had no Dark Z Rays...the wounds were not by an evil person...but maybe a good person who betrayed us...or a random citizen." Peach barks.

"I smelled the area of the crime scene and I got no evil smells...but possibly a good smell of someone who is currently helping us or maybe it was a random citizen."

"We will figure out who killed Annie...it will take sometime. We need to do more discovers and DNA tests." Lord Wily said.

"Ok." Sal said and sits next to Miyu on the couch. The lab door opens and it's Darkia AKA Dark Magician Girl with her husband Darkalas AKA Dark Magician.

"Did you find anything?" Darkia asks the professors.

"Well we haven't gotten all the details yet but we are working on it." Lord Wily said.

"We haven't found anything either. Magician Hunter is also helping and she's asking people if they saw anyone outside of Miyu's shop with a gun and that person with the gun may had killed Annie." Darkia said.

"Interesting...a gun?" Miyu asks.

"That is interesting." Sal said.

"Yes." Darkalas said. "We need to find everyone with guns in their household and question them about Annie's death...in the meantime...we will be looking for more details."

"If you find anything make sure to come here." Professor Utonium said.

"Sure thing Professor." Darkia said and heads outside with her husband and master.

"Let the PPGZ, MPGZ, RRBZ and MRBZ know that the lab is off limits until we find the solution to Annie's death."

"I will tell them." Tia appeared out of nowhere scaring Professor.

"AHHHH!" He screams and falls.

"Are you ok dad?" Ken asks holding Peach.

"I'm fine." He gets up and runs his head. Ken runs to his dad.

"Sorry about that...I do scare people sometimes when I teleport." Tia said and closes her eyes.

"A little bit too much scare if I may add." Miyu said and Tia rolls her eyes at her sister's comment.

"Like I said...I'll tell them." Tia said and walks out the lab with her sister Miyu and friend Sal.

"Good." Lord Wily said.

* * *

**A/N: Still got a long way to go guys! Hope you are enjoying the sequel! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
